


When The Pawn is Unchained

by AliceKumori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Eventual Professor Tom Riddle, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), I don't know what else to add, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Nothing Mature Until Fifth Year, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politician Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starts With First Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKumori/pseuds/AliceKumori
Summary: It all changed with a simple meeting.Violet had lived her entire life alone in the dark, an unloved freak forcefully thrust upon her only remaining family, doomed to walk a path forged by the hands of others. Magic has a different plan for her though, at nine years old she doesn't expect to meet anyone who would ever take an interest in an unwanted burden like her. But this man is different, he stands tall with an undeniable confidence and powerful aura that's impossible to ignore.More than that though he stands before her, his hand outstretched as he offers to her what she never had."You are worth more than you know my dear"A place where she belongs, and to a girl who has never been wanted, how could she possibly say no?(In which Violet meets the Dark Lord on a grocery run and learns more than Dumbledore ever intended for her to know)





	1. Marvolo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in years, and when I say years I mean since my trashy fanfic days as a freshman in high school. *Shudders* My writing as a 13-year-old makes me cringe every time... 
> 
> I'm really excited to share this with you all, I've always loved Harry Potter and was recently remotivated to try my hand at writing once more even if I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> That being said I admittedly don't do very well with grammar, so if anyone ends up liking my story and wants to beta it feel free to contact me or leave a message in the comments. Enjoy!!

           “Go, girl! And be back by five, or else you’ll be locked out!” With those instructions from her uncle, the door slammed in her face. Despite the harsh words Violet smiled unaffected, after all, it was Saturday the one day of the week that she was allowed to wander past the lawn for something other than school or to escape a session of ‘Violet hunting’. The nine-year-old girl stuffed the money and list given to her in her left pants pocket, in her right was the saving she had accumulated by snatching up any spare change the Dursleys would leave around while she was cleaning. She could probably get a treat for herself too!

            Double checking to make sure the fraying hair tie would hold her dark red locks, she tugged the belt of her too large trousers and began to make the 30-minute walk to the nearest market. Under her circumstances, Violet had learned tasks most children didn’t know until their teen, or in some cases even adulthood. She could make a wide variety of dishes, clean, wash clothes, sew, garden and do a large variety of other household tasks. Her relatives had called it “Compensation” for their great generosity of taking in an unwanted brat like her after her deadbeat parents had died in a car crash. The words didn’t bother her though, how could they when they were all she had known from them?

            “Two cartons of eggs, three packs of bacon… I wonder if I’ll ever see fresh vegetables on this list that isn’t a form of starch?” Violet wondered idly to herself as she went through the potatoes that were out. Well, it wasn’t like she would get to eat any of this herself. She would be lucky if she got the burnt scraps of the meal. She navigated the market carefully, her tiny arms already straining slightly with the weight of the groceries despite the build-up of muscle from all her laborious chores. She had always been a bit on the petite side, and while most would assume it was genetics a doctor would find it to be from a case of severe malnutrition over the course of nearly a decade. She set the basket down and opened the cooler, straining to reach the milk. “Stupid shelf, why do you have to be so tall…” She whined softly as she stretched herself out more. Suddenly a hand reached above her, taking the carton she had been reaching for and lowered it in front of her face.

            “Is this what you were trying to grab?” A deep voice asked. Violet spun around only to see black dress pants, she craned her neck to see brown eyes staring down at her they were so dark that at firsts he thought they were black, an amused light in them as the man’s lips were quirked into the slightest of smirks. Even as a young girl Violet knew that he was what others would consider to be extremely handsome, he had sharp features that most would describe as aristocratic, high cheekbones, black hair that looked soft and styled, and pale skin that seemed to give him an ethereal glow. After staring for a few seconds she seemed to realize he was waiting for an answer and nodded.

            “Oh! Y-Yes sir.” She nodded, lowering her head to gaze at his black polished oxford shoes. He was dressed in the same way she saw the men that uncle sometimes brought over did, so he must be an important person, or at least she thought he must be. So then why was he paying attention to someone like her? A burden in ratty clothes several sizes too big and hair that resembles a rats nest when she didn’t spend at least an hour taming it.

            “That’s quite a full basket; shouldn’t your parents be helping you?” He questioned as he set the milk in it, careful not to squish anything. Violet fought the urge to shrug in return, these types of people deserved respect, especially if they went out of their way to talk to someone like her, that’s what her uncle drilled into her.

            “I wouldn’t know sir. My parents died when I was a baby. I’m shopping for my Aunt and Uncle…” She said softly.

            “And where are your aunt and uncle then?” He questioned. Violet flinched slightly, not liking this line of questioning. It had happened before, and each time hadn’t turned out well for her. Sometimes a well-meaning person shows up at the door, other times they try to take her with them, but Violet had quickly learned that it was best to keep her circumstances a secret unless she wished to be punished. Violet hated her punishments…

            “They’re at home, I wanted to help them so I took the list.” She responded like she had rehearsed so many times before. The man bent down to her height to face her, his eyes taking in her ratty appearance before they locked on her own green orbs, and Violet suppressed the shudder that ran down her spine, she felt as if he were gazing into her very soul. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of anger, his jaw clench, and red bleed into his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came, leaving her sure that she had simply imagined it. Suddenly his eyes flicked to her forehead, and a small sound left his mouth.

            “Young lady, may I ask where that scar came from?” He questioned, Violet immediately swept her lose hair over the mark, her relatives hated that scar and the attention it brought her at times. She had been approached by total strangers before who had bowed at the sight of the marking, some shaking her hand or crying even.

            “My uncle says it was from the night my parents died, they crashed because my dad was drunk and I was hurt.” She replied monotonously.

            “A car crash?” He questioned before muttering something under his breath, she caught the words ‘Severus’ and ‘Lose it’ but that was it. He turned his head back to her and gave her a gentle smile. “I realize this is late, but may I know your name young one?” Violet froze and shook her head, seeming to shrink in on herself.

            “I-I’m sorry, but my teacher says that I shouldn’t give that information to strangers…”

            “Hm, your teacher is a smart person. How about I give you my name and you give me yours. It’s a fair trade correct?” He offered. Violet stared at the man wearily, well it’s not like he could find the Dursleys using her name, and she hadn’t let anything bad about them slip into the conversation…  But more than that, this was the longest Violet had ever talked to anyone in years. Her teachers had all deemed her too stupid to bother with, and other kids avoided her like the plague in fear of incurring her cousin’s wrath. It was nice to have another to talk too.

            “Violet…” She said quietly. “My name is Violet Potter.” He nodded and held his hand out to her to shake.

            “I am Marvolo Slytherin.” He responded. Her lips quirked into a small smile as she took his hand.

            “That’s a funny name.” She said softly, only then realizing that it may have offended him. But before she could backtrack in fear he would leave, Marvolo let out a chuckle laced in amusement.

            “Yes, I imagine it must be to you.”  He admitted. “It’s not a common name by any means.” Violet felt a relieved smile come over her face as she nodded in agreement before bending over to pick up her basket. Her arms were burning but she still had more shopping to do. Suddenly the load lightened considerably, and she realized that Marvolo had taken the basket from her.

            “U-Um..” She stuttered but he simply shook his head.

            “Please allow me, you’ll hurt yourself if you try to carry all this on your own.” And with that he took the list from her hand as well, clearly, this man was used to being in charge as he didn’t wait for her to respond before walking towards the next item. “Honey should be in the next aisle over.”

            “W-Wait! Mr. Slytherin!” She nearly stumbled as she ran after him as fast as her short legs could carry, was over two feet taller than her after all. He laughed at the sight and bent down to pat her head.

            “Call me Marvolo.” Was all he said before walking again, albeit this time at a much slower pace.

 

*  *  *

 

            This was how the rest of Violet’s day went, her following Marvolo as he did the shopping for her, refusing to allow her to carry anything than a bag of bread. Violet found that she didn’t particularly mind though, this was the first time someone was going out of their way to help her, and she kind of liked it. Of course, all good things must come to an end, and Violet knew that end was there when she stopped in front of her… home, at 5:30, half an hour later than she should have been. The Dursley’s car was gone indicating that they had left for that party her uncle had been droning on about all day. Violet sighed, looks like she would have to see if Mrs. Figg was in.

            “They left?” Marvolo questioned her.

            “They’re busy if they’re gone usually I just stay with our neighbor for a bit,” Violet said as she went to try the door. Sure enough, it was locked.

            _“The pesky humans were grumbling on the way out, I could feel the weight of their movements from the garden”_ A voice complained, breaking Violet out of her thoughts.

_“You should have bitten them”_

_“Next time we will, we will aim for their throat”_ A small snake had slithered next to her and she smiled, forgetting that Marvolo was standing right out in the driveway.

            _“Hello Asmodeus, I’m sorry they woke you up. Did they say when they would be back?”_ She asked. Asmodeus was a little snake she had met shortly after he hatched, she had been amazed to find a three-headed snake in her yard, and while most would have screamed or tried to kill him, Violet still found him to be beautiful with an orange body and black stripes, smooth glistening scales that seemed to give off a glow in the light and bright green eyes that almost matched her own, she had taken a liking to him immediately, and he to her. She knew that talking to them wasn’t considered normal, so she never showed or spoke of it in front of the Dursleys. She had to wonder though why no one else could hear him… He spoke plain English after all, all three of his heads did.

            _“They said something about midnight, We didn’t pay attention. Those disgusting humans aren’t worth our time unless We’re biting them”_ He also didn’t like them very much, knowing what he did about the family. The only reason why he didn’t poison them all is that Violet wouldn’t have anywhere else to go if he did. Violet giggled, only stopping when she felt Marvolo crouch down next to her, her heart stopped. Oh no, he was there, he had seen and heard, he would-

            _“Hello young one, my name is Marvolo are you a friend of Violet’s?”_ He questioned the snake.

            _“Ah! Another speaker, how amazingly rare to see two of them. Our name is Asmodeus, We are Violet’s protector.”_ The middle head hissed quite proudly.

            _“Asmodeus, a fitting and powerful name,”_ Marvolo said to the snake. _“Can you tell me how is it that a Runespoor ended up in England?”_

 _“Poachers, stupid humans thought they could sell us. I bit them with great satisfaction”_ The right head informed him.

            _“A foolish idea indeed, to try and trap a being as beautiful as you.”_

            “M-Marvolo?” Violet’s shaky voice brought him out of his conversation, she looked shocked. “You can understand Asmodeus?” Marvolo frowned as if confused stood up, watching as the snake slithered up Violet’s arm, the three heads all hissing to her affectionately.

            “Yes, as all Parselmouths can. Though I must confess I never expected you to be one…” He mumbled that that bit.

            “Parselmouth? What’s that? And why can you talk to Asmodeus, no one else can, they all scream or try to hurt him.” Violet said sadly as she pet the middle head tenderly. Marvolo’s frown only increased.

            “Violet, talking to snakes is a rare thing, even where I come from. You’re what we call a Parselmouth, did you not realize that you’re speaking in a different language?”

            “Where you come from… a different language?” Marvolo sighed and looked at her.

            _“Violet, listen to me.”_

 _“I am.”_ She replied not realizing that she had slipped into Parseltongue.

            _“I mean truly listen to me, listen to my voice, watch the movements of my mouth, allow the language to wash over you and tell me what you hear.”_ As he continued to speak, Violet’s eyes scrunched together in confusion, but slowly they began to widen as she heard it, the deep breathy calls, the smooth sounds of-

            “Hissing! You’re hissing!” She gasped. “But-But how!?”

            Upon seeing that she was even more ignorant that he had previously feared, Marvolo swore to himself that he would make those muggles pay, at first when he spotted Violet at the market on a run to meet with his informants he had thought fate was mocking him or rewarding him, setting his target in front of him with no protection or guards. That changed though when he saw her condition, the ratty shirt and hand me down shoes, the faint marks of what he knew were scars from deep cuts and other injuries.

            When she spoke it wasn’t with the haughty tone of a savior, but the quiet withdrawn voice of a scared obedient child. Nothing like what Severus had led him to believe she would be like. This was not a girl raised in luxury and spoiled to death, it was the opposite. He had carefully skimmed the surface of her mind and what he found enraged him, a child, a magical child like her being forced to work from sunrise to sunset, being kept in a cupboard and beaten for the slightest bout of accidental usage of her powers. No one, not even his destined nemesis deserved such treatment, it hit far too close to home for his liking… So he stayed his hand, picked up her basket and kept her company as they shopped for her horrid muggle guardians, at least he would know where she lived. As they spent more of the day together, however, he grew increasingly unnerved. There was a tugging deep in his fractured soul; it pulled him towards her as if trying to get closer and realign. He had experienced this feeling only a select amount of times and with few a select few objects. Objects that he had locked away long ago and kept secret to all, objects that ensured his immortality in this world. So why… did she give off the same feeling to him, as his other Horcruxes did? At first, he had convinced himself that perhaps some of his magic had simply stayed with her, in her scar, it was a curse mark after all. Then, she spoke Parseltongue, and he knew he was screwed. While the Potter family had a distant relation to the Peverell family it was to the youngest brother, not the middle who had married into the Slytherin line. There was a distant relation, perhaps enough that she might inherit the traits of a Parselmouth, but the magic of it had long since died out in their line. Could it be…?

            “Violet, calm down please.” He said gently as he reached out and gently rested a hand on her shoulder as her confusion had begun to increase and signs of panic were beginning to set in. “I can explain things but I need you to let me do something first, can you trust me for a bit?” He asked. Violet settled down when he addressed her and stared into his eyes as if searching for something, most likely harmful intentions of he thought as he recalled the memories he saw, eventually her shoulders slumped as the tension left them and she nodded.

             He gently reached out and traced his fingers down her scar, muttering ancient words as he went along, Violet felt a pull, it wasn’t painful but it was there. A feeling of wanting, needing to be closer with him, as if they had been separated long ago… Suddenly his hands wrenched away and he stumbled back, staring at her with shock in those dark eyes of his. He opened his mouth and started cursing, Violet learned how to swear quite proficiently that day.


	2. Soul Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to let you know when Tom (Marvolo) refers to Violet as my dear, darling or says things like you're mine, or kisses her forehead he does not in any way mean it romantically. Eventually, romance will happen it will happen but not until she's at LEAST fourteen.
> 
> Violet is his Horcrux, literally a piece of his soul something keeping him and his pseudo-immortality alive and intact. Violet is precious to him yes, but not in a romantic way. It's more along the lines of she's a rare treasure to him, an anomaly he never accounted for. Also, the fact that her childhood hits close to home for him automatically makes him want to change things for her. Her attachment to him as well is that of a child deprived of any affection finding it in him. 
> 
> She has grown up her entire life believing she will never be wanted, and to suddenly have someone who shows concern over her well being and wants to take care of her, she's bound to cling to them with everything she has. In my headcanon that's why Dumbledore allowed her to stay with the Dursleys for so long, he wanted that reliance to be placed on him so that she would be eager to follow the path he laid out for her.
> 
> In this story, the abuse Tom went through as a child shapes his views, one of them being that no magical child no matter their blood, should ever suffer for their powers. Violet's severe abuse, coupled with the fact that she's his Horcrux and very obviously placed in her situation by Dumbledore makes Tom all the more protective of her. Because hell will freeze over before he allows a piece of himself to suffer and be made into a tool of the light.

*One year later*

“Marvalo!” Ten-year-old Violet threw herself into the man’s arms, smiling happily as he picked her up with ease and held her close.

“Hello my dear~” He purred out, gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Violet nodded, grinning from ear to ear as he put her back down.

“The potions you gave to me healed me right up! The bruises were gone by the time I was dropped off at Mrs. Figg’s.” Since Marvolo had revealed her magical heritage to her, Violet was falling more and more in love with the wizarding world. While she was still kept at her relative’s house, something Marvolo apologized for not being able to change, he had done all he could to make it more bearable. One of those was a steady supply of potions and minor magic lessons to help her control any accidental bursts of it. He often entertained her with stories of their history and his time at Hogwarts, a school which Violet was getting more and more excited to attend as he revealed his days as a student. Marvolo had begun to meet her at the market every Saturday when she did shopping, she didn’t know why he decided to stay when he told her he lived in magical London, but she was happy he did. The potions and magic lessons were terrific, but it was his company that lifted Violet’s spirits the most.

“You promise that you’re completely healed, Violet? No new scratches or fractures?” He interrogated her. Violet nodded and pulled up the sleeves of another oversized shirt, revealing the scarred but healed skin.

“I was extra good so they left me alone. They didn’t even hit me to get me to behave before leaving for their weekend trip to see Uncle Vernon’s sister.” She chirped, even though she knew she shouldn’t exactly be happy saying something like that she didn’t care because this Saturday was special!

Marvolo hissed in his mind, one day he would kill those muggles in the most painful way possible for harming his precious Horcrux in such a way. It if weren’t for the wards that kept him from entering the home or that were keyed to her magical signature, Marvolo would have burned the place to the ground and kidnapped the girl the first day he met her. For now, he would settle for protecting her from afar when he could, the fact she also had Asmodeus with her helped calm his nerves slightly. He was vicious when it came to protecting Violet, it was the first time Marvolo had seen a Runespoor’s three heads so in sync and willing to get along.

“I’m glad my dear.” He said as he laid a kiss on her forehead right on her scar, taking comfort in the satisfied hum of their souls in close proximity once more. She was his, she was special, rare. A female Parselmouth and human Horcrux, he found his intellectual mind buzz at the thought of studying her more closely and knowing just what the effects of having his soul joined with hers did to the young girl.

Violet’s cheeks heated up and she smiled in content when his lips touched her scar, it sent a thrum of happiness through her body. She trusted Marvolo with her life, he was the one that brought light to her lonely existence and showed her a world beyond that small cramped cupboard. When he pulled away Violet looked up at him eagerly.

“So are you really going to take me there today?” She asked him. “Are we really going to go to Diagon Alley?” She was doing everything in her power not to hop.

“Have I ever broken a promise to you, Violet?” He questioned as an eyebrow rose up. She shook her head immediately and he smirked with satisfaction. “I told you if you could find a way then we would go, so you found a way correct?”

“I told Mrs. Figg that I was going to spend the day out in town with a friend who lived there.” She said. “She knows that I like wandering when I have free time, so as long as I come back by dinner she’ll think I’m just at the library or window shopping.” She grinned. “I never specifically told her who my friend is or where they’re from.” Marvolo chuckled.

“Clever girl.” He said with a sort of pride in his tone that made her ridiculously happy. “Then I’ll take you as soon as you change.” He appraised her raggedy outfit and tsked. Violet had told him about Dudley’s hand me down clothes and how they were all so big on her they would probably slip off if she didn’t tie them. The next time they met up he had handed her a bag of clothes and told her to hide them well from everyone else, Violet had openly cried that day in front of him and he nearly had a heart attack before realizing that they were tears of joy. Violet adjusted her bag which held her change of clothes and nodded, scurrying off to the bathroom in the marketplace to change outfits, emerging a few minutes later in a long-sleeved black shirt and dark green skirt which stopped just at her knees. Her legs were covered with black tights and she was wearing black shoes with buckles, to top it off was an emerald green headband with a silver accent piece to keep her unruly red hair at bay. Marvolo took in the sight and decided she looked very nice in Slytherin colors.

“Ready~,” Violet said as she tried to push the dirt oversized clothes to the bottom of her bag. Marvolo scoffed, and took the rags from her, throwing them in a nearby trashcan.

“You have more of those monstrosities back at that cage you’re forced to call home. Your animalistic relatives won’t miss one pair.” He said simply. That was another thing Violet liked about him; he spoke his mind and wouldn’t hold his opinion for anyone, even Violet if he thought she deserved his criticism.

“So now what?” She asked him curiously as she followed him out to a deserted alley. Marvolo gave her a devious grin in return as he held his hand out to the girl. Violet didn’t hesitate at all, immediately taking it in her own.

“Now my dear, we apparate.” And with that, there was a tug and the world swirled around her.

 

*  *  *

 

The Leakey Cauldron, Violet looked at the worn out sign as she fought a wave of nausea. Marvolo steadied her and gently rubbed a hand on her back.

“It gets easier with time, I promise.” He said

“So that’s apparition? I think I’d rather walk thanks…” She groaned as the pain slowly faded, his ever-present smirk widened slightly in amusement.

"I felt the same way my first time, I promise.” He said as she finally recovered

“And you still willingly did it again?” She looked at him as if he were crazy.

“It’s a fast method of travel.” He crouched down and removed her hairband, gently pulling some of the long locks to rest on her forehead before putting it back on. “There.”

“Are you hiding my scar?” She asked him curiously.

“Do you remember what I told you about the last wizarding war Violet?”

“Yes.”

“And do you remember me saying how the Dark Lord disappeared after he tried to kill you?” She nodded once more, it was one of the first stories he told her.

She had been curious as to how her parents really died if they were a powerful witch and wizard. It was also the day she learned of his true identity, she should have hated him or felt terrified, but the fact that he had willingly told her meant that he trusted her right? And that fact made her happy, so happy that she found herself barely blaming him at all, a war meant losses on both sides, besides what mattered was that he was here taking care of her now in the present. As far as Violet was concerned, the Dursleys had caused her much more pain than Marvolo ever did, at least the killing curse was supposed to be quick and painless, beatings were the opposite.

“That scar is proof that you survived the killing curse, it’s known all over the wizarding world. If you walk in with that in plain sight, every person within a mile radius will move to mob the Girl-who-lived.” He explained. Violet shuddered in fear, no she would rather that not happen. She came here to spend the day and have Marvolo teach her about the wizarding world, not to be trampled by a bunch of strangers.

“Let’s not let anyone see my scar…” She said as she moved closer to him. Marvolo nodded in agreement and guided her inside.

“Just stay close to me.” He said. The inside of the pub was no better than out, it was dark, dreary and some of the wood was already rotting, but it also had a warm feel to it if only because of the many happy customers who sat around tables, sharing stories and laughing. They had managed to get through most of the tavern unnoticed until…

“Lord Slytherin~” A woman’s voice called out, and just like that every female within the vicinity had their eyes on the two.

" _Morgana, why do you abandon me so?”_ Marvolo hissed in parseltongue making Violet giggle. She stopped when they were mobbed by every single witch that was there, Violet whimpered in fear, the proximity of their bodies causing her brain to shut down and cling to Marvolo’s shirt for an anchor.

 _‘No… please no…’_ The distance, she closed her eyes and could only see her uncle and aunt, closing in on her ready to deliver another beating. The belt, the frying pan…

“Lord Slytherin it’s been far too long~” A woman cooed to him, none of them noticing poor Violet who looked closer and closer to tears. “You simply must come over again soon~”

“Oh yes, Lord Slytherin, my mother and father adored meeting you~” Another chirped.

“Lord Slytherin my family is hosting a ball soon and we wanted to make sure you got the invite.” There were so many of them, too many. Marvolo took a step back causing Violet to stumble and lose her grip, she was lost in the mob and fell to the floor.

 _‘No, no more. Please no more. I’ll be good I promise’_ She thought to herself as she curled in like a frightened animal.

“I thank you all for your kind words and invitations but I’m actually busy today and need to take care of some very important tasks.” He said with his ever charming smile.

“Aww, but must you? Sure the task can wait.” They pouted.

“Unfortunately not, you see I promised to show this young girl-” He froze feeling a stab of panic run through him, panic that wasn’t his own. He looked behind him to see that Violet was no longer clinging to his shirt and cursed himself for being so unobservant.

“Young girl my lord?” Taking it to mean a younger woman many of the ladies looked jealous, but he didn’t care.

“Violet? Violet!?” Marvolo called, reaching out with his magic to find her. A small whimper made its way to his ears and he broke through the crowd easily. There! He found her curled up near a table, the piece of furniture shielding her from the group of women. She was sobbing to herself as shudders raked through her body, fear rolling off of her in waves. Marvolo didn’t need legilimency to know that she was thinking of her relatives. He gently knelt next to her and reached his hand out. “Violet, Violet darling there’s nothing to be afraid of I’m here, I promise…” His hand touched her shoulder and suddenly she flung herself into his arms.

“Please… please no more.” She cried, burying her face in his neck. “I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be quiet, just please no more…” The pure pain and fear in her voice brought him back to that lonely room in Wool’s Orphanage, and a deep rage flowed through him. How dare they, how dare those muggles reduce what should have been a strong, confident young witch into this cowardly mess! As long as Violet was with him he would never let her hurt like that again. He would find a way to take her from there, he swore it to himself right then, nothing would stop him from protecting his young Horcrux, not even Dumbledore himself. Marvolo wrapped his arms around her body so that he could support her weight as he stood up. Realizing that the entire tavern had gone quiet he sent them a piercingly cold look that sent shivers down their spines.

“This isn’t some street show.” He hissed threateningly. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” And with that, he walked out, still carrying the crying girl in his arms.

 

*  *  *

 

Violet didn’t know how long she was in Marvolo’s arms, her mind was too frazzled and scared to try and remember, all she knew was that he made her feel safe. After crying herself out, Violet just stayed that way until her mind cleared and her heartbeat slowed back to its original pace. Finally, she slowly pulled away, rubbing at her puffy eyes but refusing to meet his own.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered softly “I cried on you in front of everyone.”

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight.” He responded as he wiped away her tears gently with a napkin. “I should have been more aware of my own position as well, and for that, I apologize my dear.” Violet sniffled and finally met his eyes.

“So you’re not mad at me?” She asked softly, his eyes softened by just the slightest amount that most would miss it, but she didn’t.

“I could never get mad at you for something out of your control. If anything I’m mad at the people who made you this way.” He held her to him. “No child should ever go through this kind of fear Violet, so never blame yourself for it, do you understand?” Violet nodded slightly and Marvolo put his original smirk back on. “Now then, you said you wanted to try ice cream right? Mr. Fortescue has been kind enough to let us sit here for the past 20 minutes, and I think it’s about time we buy at least a cone from him in return.” Violet turned her head to see an older man behind a counter giving her a kind smile, she blushed in embarrassment as she realized that he has seen her cry the entire time but gave a shy smile back along with a small wave.

“What flavor would you like miss?” He asked her gently. Violet looked at all the colors and with a nod from Marvolo, she pointed at one.

“Chocolate please…” Her cheeks were red and she spoke softly as if she were unsure of what she was doing, and for some reason, Marvolo couldn’t help but think that childish innocence of hers was an adorable sight. When she got her ice cream they retook their seat, and he simply watched as her eyes lit up in what only could be described as pure happiness, This was the first time she had ever tasted ice cream before, and she didn’t know how she had gone without it for so long before, halfway through her treat she looked up at the man in front of her, a thoughtful frown on her face.

“Those ladies called you Lord Slytherin.”

“Yes, they did.”

“You told me that Slytherin was a founder of Hogwarts, but it’s a noble house as well?” She asked him curiously. Marvolo smiled, such an inquisitive mind she had, and he appreciated her thirst for knowledge.

“It is indeed. It is one that many believed to have died out long ago, however, when I took my inheritance test at Gringotts I was revealed to be the last living heir descended from the extinct Gaunt family.”

“Gaunt, so they’re nobles as well?” She asked, his face crinkled slightly in distaste.

“They were once before they squandered their fortune and began inbreeding in a desperate attempt to prevent diluted blood to the Slytherin line. Ironically it is only because their last daughter married a muggle that the line survives at all.” Oh, he hated his parents, yes, but he would at least be grateful to the legacy his mother had left him, even if she had resorted to love potions to keep his useless muggle of a father with her.

“There’s so much I still don’t know about this world…” Violet said softly as she took another spoonful of ice cream. “How am I going to learn it all?”

“Silly girl,” Marvolo said as he gently flicked her forehead. “I’m teaching you aren’t I?” Her lips pulled back into that bright smile of hers as she nodded.

“Yes, you are~” And just like that she was filled with confidence. “Oh! You said you got an inheritance test! Can I get one too?” She asked excitedly. Marvolo hummed in thought.

“Yes I suppose you should, not many pureblood wizards receive one as they’re confident in their heritage and family trees, but you my dear are like me, a half-blood.” He tilted his head a bit. “Well not exactly like me considering your mother was at least a witch, and Muggle-borns are descendants of squibs if I remember correctly...”

“So I can get one?” She asked with a grin. He nodded.

“Yes, after you finish your ice cream I’ll take you to Gringotts it would be helpful either way if you were to claim your vaults now.” And there was that sunny smile once more.

 

“So the banks are really run by Goblins? Is there a certain way I should act around them? Any words I should avoid?” She asked him as they made their way to the bank. Marvolo found himself taken in again by just how determined she was to know the proper culture and traditions of this world, not many muggle raised bothered learning outside of their own culture.

“Goblins are a warrior race, proud and strong. Treat them with respect and they shall treat you with the same.” He said as they stopped outside of the bank. “Also, never, and I mean never, under any circumstances should you lie to or try to steal from them. It will more likely than not be the last thing you do.” He warned her seriously. Violet gulped in fear and he gently squeezed her shoulder. “Of course you don’t have to worry about getting in trouble while I’m here with you.” Violet squared her shoulders back and nodded as they walked in.

“May I help you?” A goblin asked as they came up.

“We would like an inheritance test for Violet Potter,” Marvolo said firmly. The goblin looked over his counter down at the small red-headed girl, staring at her for a good minute before nodding.

“Very well, that will be ten galleons, Lady Potter do you wish for your results to be private or for Lord Slytherin to accompany you?” The goblin asked her, her eyes widened, most likely at the thought of being left alone and she clung to Marvolo tighter.

“I would like for Lord Slytherin to accompany, and I give him full permission to view my results.” She said.

“Very well, if you will both follow me then.” The goblin stepped down from his desk and lead them to a medium-sized room where he had them sit down on a red velvet couch. “Wait here.” He said as he disappeared. Marvolo noticed how tense she was.

“Nervous?” He asked her, Violet shook her head though.

“No, I mean yes a little but I’m mostly just excited.” She admitted. He nodded at her answer, he could understand that. A few minutes later the goblin reappeared with another one by his side who carried an old looking piece of parchment and a ceremonial knife that radiated ancient magic.

“Greetings Lady Potter, I am Xeas your account manager.”

“Hello Xeas, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Violet replied politely as he laid out the parchment before her.

“Just a drop of your blood onto the parchment using the knife and it will tell you what houses, if any, you stand to inherit.” He instructed handing Violet the knife. Though she looked nervous at first, Violet steeled herself and nicked her hand, the moment the blood hit the parchment black ink began to swirl, and Marvolo looked over her shoulder.

“Sweet Circe…” He mumbled at seeing the results. Something deep within him was almost grateful that the young girl had survived the killing curse that day because this was… beyond anything he ever could have imagined.

 

_Name:             Violet Lily Potter_

_Date of birth:  31st July 1980_

_Parents:           Lily Juniper Potter née Evans (Mother) (deceased)_

_James Charlus Potter (Father) (deceased)_

_Sirius Orion Black III (Godfather; Father by Blood adoption) (incarcerated)_

_Siblings:          None_

_Blood Status:   Half-blood witch_

_Titles:              Heiress of the Noble House of Potter_

_Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Heiress apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (By magic)_

_Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (By magic)_

_The Girl-Who-Lived (by conquest)_

_Soul Bond:    Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Bond Status:  Unclaimed, unconsummated_

Marvolo had been too busy gawking at her heiress titles to read the last two lines, but Violet was frowning deeply as if trying to understand something.

“Marvolo?” She called to him, he cleared his throat and looked at Violet.

"Yes, my dear?”

“What’s a Soul Bond?” She asked. He frowned.

"A soul bond is a sort of ancient magic in the wizarding world. There are instances when one’s magic resonates with another in perfect sync; this links the two together on a level so deep that they can feel the others magic, see it as clearly as their own, and in rare cases influence it themselves. Legend says that this is the result of magic herself willing for the two individuals to be together, so most take it as a sort of soul mate if you will. Of course, that doesn’t mean that all choose to marry but those cases are far and in between.” At the look of growing bewilderment and panic, Violet was showing his frown deepened. “Why are you asking me this?” Violet showed him the parchment and he paled as well. “Bloody hell…”

“Does this mean that I’m going to marry this person?” She asked, her eyes scanning over the name, but Marvolo wasn’t listening.

“I need to see my account manager at once.” He told the goblin with them, he nodded and within two minutes the doors swung open and an older one hobbled in.

“Lerok at your service Lord Slytherin. How may I help you?” He asked.

“Did my inheritance papers show any signs of change or updates within the past year?” Tom asked him immediately.

“All of your titles have been claimed, My Lord.” The goblin said coolly.

“I mean in terms of soul bonds.” He clarified. The goblin’s eye quirked up as he noticed the young girl next to him.

“I will fetch your papers to see.”

“M-Marvolo? Are you mad at me?” She asked him. Marvolo sighed and shook his head, he couldn’t deal with this right now.

“No Violet, I’m not, this is one of those times I told you that things are out of our hands.” He explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m shocked yes, but not mad.”

“Do you know this man? His middle name is the same as your name.” She pointed out. As Lerok returned with his papers Marvolo decided that he wouldn’t be like Dumbledore, keeping children in the dark for the greater good, this involved Violet directly and he would tell her.

“We shall leave you with some privacy Lord Slytherin,” Lerok said as both the goblins left the room to wait right outside the door, Marvolo nodded in thanks before turning back to Violet.

“Marvolo is my middle name, Violet.” He said as he unrolled his own scroll. “Look at this.”

 

_Name:             Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Date of birth:  31st December 1926_

_Parents:          Merope Riddle née Gaunt (Mother) (deceased)_

_Tom Riddle (Father) (deceased)_

_Siblings:          None_

_Blood Status:   Half-blood wizard_

_Titles:            Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_

_Lord apparent of the Noble House of Potter (By magic)_

_Lord apparent of the Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (By magic)_

_Lord apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (By Magic)_

_Soul Bond:    Violet Lily Potter_

_Bond Status:  Unclaimed, unconsummated_

           

After staring at the paper for a good three minutes, the first words to come out of Violet’s mouth were most certainly were not what he was expecting.

"I like the name Tom…” She said softly. His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but let out a disbelieving laugh.

“Violet, you realize that after what I just told you magic has practically stated that for all intents and purposes we are soul mates correct?” He questioned her. Violet nodded. “You know this, and the only thing you comment on is my choice of name usage?” What about the fact that he practically also had Lordship over her houses until she was of age? Or that she was a ten-year-old girl bound to a man much older than her? Violet blushed and looked down.

“I mean… if I have to be bonded to anybody I’m glad it’s you… You’re the only one who has ever been there for me and… well…” She hesitated.

“Well what?” he asked softly, tiredly. This day was turning out to be much more eventful than he initially would have liked.

“I thought I was already yours…” She said. “That day on my tenth birthday.” Her voice grew softer and Marvolo stared at her.

 

That day, he remembered it well. He had told her about everything, she already knew about her parents being murdered yes, but that was the day he told her about who exactly it was that killed them, and how the backfire had ended up turning her into perhaps the darkest artifact of all, a Horcrux. Violet had been terrified at first yes, and Marvolo had been ready to obliviate her at a moment’s notice, no matter how reluctant. But after a good 15 minutes, she had walked over to him and took his hand.

**_“You’re here now right? And you’re the one protecting me. I don’t remember you back then, just now. And that’s all I care about.”_ **

**_“Is that all? You’re just going to forgive me like that? Don’t be an idiot.”_ **

**_“I’m not. I’m part of your soul, right? That means I’m important to you, so you have to protect me. I think having to protect your greatest enemy is punishment enough~”_ **

**_“…Foolish girl, you’re mine, and it’s no punishment to protect what belongs to me.”_ **

 

Marvolo stared down at Violet as her cheeks were growing redder and redder. He gave a fond sigh and picked her up, placing his lips on her scar once more.

“Foolish girl, of course, you’re mine.” He said when he released her. “Well, I suppose there are worse people to be tethered too, though I have to wonder if this is magic’s ultimate way of calling me a narcissist…”

“You certainly spend enough time looking at mirrors.” Violet quipped. Marvolo bared his teeth and gently locked her in place.

“Watch your mouth my little Horcrux or else I may just hex you.” He threatened.

“Eeek! No!” She begged, but she was clearly laughing. Minutes later the goblins reentered and took the papers from them.

“Now that everything is in order is there any business you would like to do regarding your vaults?”Lerok asked.

“Is Violet eligible to draw from any of her vaults or to see her statements?” Marvolo asked.

“All access to her vault is being managed by her magical guardian who is also in possession of Lady Potter’s key, unfortunately, she has no control over her accounts right now.” Was the response he got. He fought the urge to bare his teeth.

“And who may that be?” He asked despite having a good idea who. There was only one person he knew of who would keep a child’s fortune from them like this.

“Albus Dumbledore.” He fucking knew it.

“Well then, seeing as Violet has recently come up as my soul bond, I believe I have rights over him as to become her magical guardian correct?” He asked. Lerok frowned slightly.

“While that is true Lord Slytherin, your bond is unclaimed and therefore your claim itself will continue to be unverified.”

“You’re telling me that I must claim my bond… with a ten-year-old. In order to make sure she can get access to money and inheritance that is rightfully her own by blood?” He breathed even deeper when the goblin nodded. To claim their bond would be a promise to magic herself, a vow to protect and cherish each other, it was in no ways different than a legal engagement in magical means. The only difference is that it wouldn’t be recognized by the ministry, which would be no help as magic would always be more powerful than the laws which tried to constrain it.

“Lord Slytherin forgive my blunt words but you are a semi-immortal never aging 63-year-old wizard. Your soul bond with Lady Potter may have something to do with that, or perhaps it truly was meant to be in which case perhaps it’s a blessing in disguise” Lerok said in a blasé voice. Oh yes he knew, the goblins could easily sense his fractured soul, frankly though they didn’t care. As long as vaults were in use and gold was flowing they had no obligation to reveal his true identity. “Worrying about her age seems a tad excessive for a man who has all the time in the world.”

“My age aside…” Marvolo ground out, refusing to be called out on his brief moment of self-consciousness. “I don’t wish to push Violet into what is essentially a marriage contract.”

“I don’t mind.” Violet’s voice cut in, Marvolo whirled to look at her.

“Pardon?”

“I said I don’t mind, claiming a bond with you that is.” She said, her wide Avada Kedavera green eyes were staring at him with nothing but trust and certainty. “It means that I accept you as my soul mate, right?”

“Violet, it’s much more than that,” Marvolo said softly. “It’s making a promise to magic that we will unite in more than words one day, we would essentially be engaged.”

“Oh, does that make you uncomfortable?” She asked him. Marvolo scoffed.

“Violet, I’m one of the greatest dark wizards of all time who has split his soul into sixths and has practically achieved immortality. Waiting for a ten ear old to grow a few years before revealing our soul bond would not be the death of me.”

“Then I’m okay with it too.” She said firmly. “He said Dumbledore is the one who has control right?” She asked. Marvolo nodded. “I don’t want that… He’s the one who left me with the Dursleys, I-I don’t want to be under the control of someone like that who hasn’t even bothered to check on me once after leaving me on their doorstep when I was one.” She looked at Marvolo straight in the eye. “I want you to take care of me Marvolo, please y-you’re the only one I trust…”

Marvolo couldn’t stop the dark glee that traveled through him at the brutally honest words of her view on his former headmaster, what made it even better is that he knew that Mrs. Figg was a squib who Dumbledore was using to spy on Violet, so to know that the girl’s trust in him had broken before he could even start trying was immensely satisfying. Still, though, this also meant that Dumbledore was aware of Violet’s condition, or at the very least one of his followers were and she was still left in that hell, so he felt that this wasn’t even close to what the old coot deserved. Then it hit him, if he became Violet’s magical guardian, there would be nothing stopping him from taking her away from that horrid place, any and all legal rights Dumbledore had which allowed him to place her there would be stripped the moment their bond was accepted.

“Violet, if you truly want this then I won’t stop you. But you also cannot tell anyone of this.” He warned her. “With our age difference it would cause more than a few problems for us to have accepted a soul bond, do you understand that?”

“Yes, keep it a secret until I’m old enough right?” She asked he nodded then turned to Xeas.

“How soon could guardianship be transferred over to me when our bond is claimed?”

“Lady Potter is still a minor. While usually, this would delay the process, her bond is a Lord who has already claimed his wealth and titles and has political power, and your magic has already accepted her as heiress to your titles, the transfer should be no problem.”

“Then we do it now, the sooner the better so that we can get her out of that place before the old bat notices.” He grumbled. “Violet come here, we will go through with the ritual.” He said. Violet jumped up, relief shining in her eyes that he had agreed and she ran to him immediately. Lerok and Xeas had brought in another knife; this one was pale and etched in what looked to be ancient runes.

“Lord Slytherin, as you are familiar with the ceremony you shall lead the vow,” Lerak said, Marvolo only nodded.

“Violet, you simply need to repeat after me and input your own details where it will be required.” He assured her. “I promise it will be simple.” She nodded.

“Now prick your hands and join them together, let your blood flow within.” Xeas instructed and Marvolo had to hold back a laugh. The only time blood magic would ever be performed without being called evil, how predictably hypocritical of the wizarding society. He didn’t flinch as he began to bleed, and neither did Violet, this was nothing compared to the beatings Vernon and Petunia had put her through. He held his hand out to hers and shivered when she took it, the magic within their blood immediately beginning to join and flow together.

“In the name of Magic, she who brought us together.” He started the ceremony and a gold thread wound around their arms, thin and faint, but it was there. “I, Tom Marvolo Riddle acknowledge you, Violet Lily Potter as my chosen, my equal in all soul, magic, and heart. I accept this blessing and swear upon all that I am and will be that we shall join together as was meant by fate and shall be separated by not even death.” The string was glowing brighter and glowing thicker with each word, and he would feel their magic buzzing with life. “My soul is yours as yours is mine, our hearts shall beat forever to the same pulse, and our magic will have no line between us, so mote it be.” The irony of his last statement was not lost on him as the gold thread flashed and melted into a glowing chain, he nodded at Violet and nodded at her to start. She took a deep breath and stared him in the eyes.

“In the name of Magic, she who brought us together.” She repeated, a second gold thread appeared, opposite to where Marvolo’s chain rested on their arms. “I, Violet Lily Potter acknowledge you, Tom Marvolo Riddle as my chosen, my equal in all soul, magic, and heart. I accept this blessing and swear upon all that I am and will be that we shall join together as was meant by fate and shall be separated by not even death. My soul is yours as yours is mine, our hearts shall beat forever to the same pulse, and our magic will have no line between us, so mote it be.” Her own string formed a chain and they joined together as one, locking and sealing their promise before melting away into their skin leaving a mark on their inner forearms. Violet stared at it, what looked to be a copy of her scar rested on her skin with a serpent curled around it protectively.

“It is done,” Xeas said, a document popped into the air beside him and a name shimmered away to be replaced. “Congratulations Lord Slytherin, you are now the rightful Magical Guardian of Lady Potter as well as her claimed soul mate. However this is currently recognized only in magical terms, while this will speed up the process I advise visiting the ministry to get the legal matters settled as soon as possible, it should take around three months at most” In three months it would be August, hopefully, he would be able to take her to live with him before she starts school. It would also work out better, her address would still be with the Dursleys and that meddlesome headmaster wouldn’t know anything until it was too late.

“Excellent, I want to link her accounts to my own, if she has any trust funds I expect they will be set up for proper use and limits of her withdrawals. We will take care of her statements now as well as void Dumbledore’s key. Don’t send him notice of it though if you would be so kind, if he is truly only keeping it _for_ her then he would have no need to know until Violet herself receives it. The same goes for change in Magical guardianship, but I suppose I’ll take that up with the ministry myself”

While Marvolo was listing instructions faster than a Gatling gun, Violet was still staring at her mark. This was proof right? It was proof that she wouldn’t be left alone again, that she could live a life with someone who would care about her and teach her how to stand on her own while still staying by her side. She smiled to herself and giggled looking up to her soul mate.

“Does this mean I can call you Tom?” She asked him. Marvolo froze and faced her, looking straight into her eyes for a long while. “I like your name, and it’s easier for me to say…” She said as if she had to defend herself. Finally, he sighed, and with what looked to be great effort nodded.

“I can’t say the name brings up good memories for me my dear, but if you like it so much perhaps you can change that.” He said. “I will allow it, but only you may and only when we are alone, understand? Also be sure not to call me Riddle alright? That is one thing I will not budge on. It is legally my last name, but for all intents and purposes, I am Lord Marvolo Slytherin… and to you on occasion, Tom.” Violet’s smile could have lit up Azkaban with how bright it was. Merlin, was she part phoenix? 

 

*  *  *

 

As they walked out of Gringotts Tom bought them both simple leather bands and instructed her to place it over her mark.

“Soulmate marks could be mistaken for other things like those muggle tattoos, but they’re rare here, and either way I’m both a Lord and politician so I can’t afford to be seen with anything of the sort.” He explained as they slipped them on.

“Marvolo?” Violet called to him since they were in a shop again.

“What is it?”

“Thank you… really.” She said earnestly. “If it weren’t for you, I probably would have just accepted myself as a useless freak, but now,” she willed herself to hold her tears back. “Now I feel like I could actually matter, that I can be more than just an unwanted freak.” Tom bent down to her height and plopped a hand on top of her head.

“Come now my dear, the small clothing shop really isn’t the place to be pouring your heart out like that, have a bit more sense.” The words were scolding but his voice was warm. “You’re not useless Violet, and you’re most certainly not a freak. It’s your despicable relatives who were in the wrong, and if everything goes to plan today, then you’ll never have to see them again.” Her eyes widened.

“Wait what do you mean?” She asked him in shock. He simply smiled in return.

“Come we’re going to get you a trunk.”

“A trunk? Why?”

“Because you need something with an extension charm obviously, they’re quite useful when moving large amounts of items, come along little Horcrux, our shopping list just got much longer.”


	3. Violet is Not a Puppy, and Tom is Not Allowed to Take Care of Her Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I never thought that anyone would read this and already I have comments and kudos in less than 24 hours! Thank you to everyone for this it motivates me to write more, especially with all the lovely feedback I've been getting. 
> 
> I know my writing is nowhere near perfect, so don't be surprised if you ever re-read a chapter and find minor corrections. That being said still welcoming a beta and feel free to leave a comment if you like it or are interested!
> 
> A quick note in case anyone is feeling confused, you'll find that in some parts of the story you'll see characters call Marvolo, Tom and others stick to Marvolo. This is based on a person's perception/relationship with him. When being told from Violet's point of view he will be referenced to as Tom, because that's who he is to Violet, she calls him Marvolo in public by his request but to her privately he's Tom and it's special because only she can call him that. 
> 
> As the story goes on you'll find parts where he's referred to as Lord Slytherin, Voldemort, Lord Voldemort and so on. I'll try to make the distinction as separate as possible so that you guys don't get confused. 
> 
> Thank again everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter, again reviews give me life and feel free to point out any mistakes so that my paranoid perfectionist (not really just easily embarrassed) mind can correct them as soon as possible.

*July 30th, 1991*

It was a beautiful Tuesday, the skies were clear, birds were flying freely, and Albus took the time to contemplate how well all his plans had been going. The Stone was set to be picked up tomorrow, the professors were ready with their defenses, and Fluffy had just recently been moved onto the third floor with little trouble besides a couple of bites here and there. Everything was set for the arrival of a certain student this year, and Dumbledore couldn't have asked for it to have gone any better.

“Albus! Albus are you there!?” The panicked voice of Mrs. Figg came through. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the fireplace, a frown on his face.

“My dear Arabella, what on earth is wrong?” He asked the elderly squib.

“It’s Violet! She and the Dursleys are gone!” She cried. “After the latest mail fiasco, Vernon piled them all up in a car and drove off to who knows where! What if he hurts her Albus, you know they treat her like a house elf!” Dumbledore sighed, ah so that was it. While he appreciated Arabella’s concern for Violet nothing was happening that he hadn’t planned for.

“Arabella, please do not worry. The school took notice of Violet’s lack of response to her letters and I’ve sent Hagrid to retrieve her and take her shopping in Diagon Alley.” The twinkle in his eyes didn’t die down as he reassured Violet’s secret protector. “In fact, he should be there in a few hours and she’ll be shopping by tomorrow I promise you.”

“Hagrid? Albus while I’m happy that she’s alright, don’t you think sending him might be a little overwhelming for the girl?” She asked, her worried tone not changing a bit. “She’s just turning 11, doesn’t even have a single clue about the existence of magic, and you’re sending a half-giant to retrieve her and bring her to magical London the next day?”

“Relax my friend, I wouldn’t send Hagrid if I didn’t have complete faith in his ability to carry out this task.” She would be overwhelmed, lost and cling to any piece of information she could get. Hagrid would be kind to her if not slightly oblivious to her situation and no doubt have nothing but good things to say about Dumbledore when she asked. After that was simply the matter of keeping her on the path of the hero she was meant to be.

He didn’t enjoy this by any means, sending a child to be molded and used in such a way, but he _knew_ that the Dark Lord was among them, and for the greater good of the people sacrifices must be made… One day they would all understand, the only hard part was getting to that point in time.

“Oh, if you really think so then I’ll trust your judgment, Albus.” She relented. “I just hope he doesn’t make things worse for the poor dear.”

“I’m sure he won’t.”

 

*  *  *

 

Violet could only send praise to Morgana that she had managed to sneak out the rest of her things to Tom the week before because after Hagrid gave Dudley a pigtail, as funny as that was, she had no doubt they were marking their calendars for her return to beat her black and blue.

After leaving Diagon Alley with a decent sized trunk and other treats such as books and a few toys, Tom had dropped her back on her street with specific instructions.

**_“I can’t bring you with me yet, but I will be able to eventually I promise. For now, though I need you to do something.”_ **

**_“Anything!”_ **

**_“While I applaud your enthusiasm I advise you to wait in the future before committing to anything my dear.”_ **

**_“O-oh, okay then, what do I do?”_ **

**_“Sneak out your belongings, not all at once but for the next three months when we meet I want you to bring some with you and I’ll take them with me.”_ **

**_“Why though?”_ **

**_“Because my dear, by the end of that period you’ll be living with me instead, and I would rather that go unnoticed by certain people for as long as possible.”_ **

Violet had been ecstatic when he told her and dutifully followed his instructions. Because she owned so little though it really only took a month for her to give him everything that mattered, and most of it was gifts from Tom himself after that were just random items she thought to bring along. She had been counting down the days excitedly when suddenly an owl showed up with her a letter for her. She knew immediately what it was for, but it seemed her relatives did as well and were determined to keep her as far away from Hogwarts as possible.

Ultimately the chain of events lead them to a decrepit cabin on a rock at sea where at midnight a giant man calling himself Hagrid, she recognized his name from the staff Tom had told her about, broke the door down, proceeded to tell Violet she was a witch, then threaten and hex her relatives before stealing Violet away in the morning to take her to magical London and buy her school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 She was even more grateful for meeting Tom now because if this had happened to her without any prior knowledge of the wizarding world Violet was sure she would have had a heart attack in the cabin and died that night. What was the Headmaster thinking! Sending this man to pick up a fragile 11-year-old girl! It’s like he _wanted_ to send her into a severe case of culture shock!

“Are yah okay there Violet?” She jumped as Hagrid's gruff voice called out to her, they finally ended up at The Leakey Cauldron. It had been a long and awkward journey which consisted of Violet teaching Hagrid how to travel by train, helping him out of the ticket barrier twice, and rescuing a little old lady from nearly being crushed by him when he stumbled out onto their stop after tripping over the platform. 

“I’m fine, this is all just a little overwhelming you know? To suddenly be stolen away like that.” She said honestly. Because the last thing she ever thought would happen was a kidnapping on her birthday.

Hagrid was a kind man from what Violet could tell, he had brought her a cake when he came to pick her up and seemed to mean well. The only thing was he came off as easily excitable and seemed to be under the impression that Violet was raised her entire life with knowledge of the wizarding world when in reality it was barely even two years. She wouldn’t tell him that though.

“I imagine it was a surprise, don’t worry though I’ll be sure teh make it worth yah time!” He said with a booming laugh.

Violet fixed her outfit, glad she had kept at least one change of clothes that Tom had given her, she had been more than happy to throw Dudley’s old rags into the fireplace place of the cabin before leaving. Her white ribbon blouse and blue spring jacket were ruffled from the wind but and her blue skirt had some creases from being kept in her bag for so long, but it was still a million times better than those oversized excuse for clothes she had been forced to wear for most of her life. She ran a hand through her hair, it was being surprisingly tame today, and made sure to hide her scar, the less attention the better to her.

The moment Hagrid opened the door, he headed straight for the bartender who had been there the first time Violet visited the tavern as well, Violet, on the other hand, raced straight for the exit. She decided she would wait there for Hagrid, and if he got suspicious on how she knew where the entrance to the Alley was, she’d simply say she overheard some of the customers mention it.

“My my, what do we have here?” A voice chuckled as she leaned against the wall. “A lost little witch who can’t get into the Alley~?” Violet’s eyes lit up and she didn’t hesitate to run straight to the source, which wasn’t hard since he was only about a foot away.

“Tom~!” She hugged him happily. While it had only been a week, all the chaos with her aunt and uncle made it feel more like years.

“Hello, little Horcrux, what brings you here?” He asked curiously once she had released him from her surprisingly strong grip. Violet dug into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her letter, handing it to him.

“My relatives were trying to cut me off, so the school sent someone to personally deliver my letter.” She explained. “He’s a bit loud and excitable, but he’s nice enough.”

“Oh? So is he going to take you school supply shopping then?”

“That’s what he said, though I don’t know how he’ll access my vault when you have the new key.” Violet shrugged nonchalantly. “I still can’t believe no one has learned about your status as my guardian,” Tom smirked.

“I’m good at keeping secrets, my dear.” He replied with his usual confidence. “So who is the lucky lapdog Dumbledore sent to keep an eye on you?”

“Violet!? Violet!” Hagrid rushed out and caught sight of her, his shoulder’s slumping with relief. “There yah are! Don’t scare me like that, I thought-” His eyes locked with Tom’s and he went stiff once more. “Lord Slytherin.” He mumbled the dislike clear in his voice.

“Hagrid, it’s been a while. I hope things are going well at Hogwarts.” Tom said with a charming smile. Hagrid grabbed Violet’s arm and pulled her to him.

“It’s going fine. Headmaster Dumbledore is doin’ amazing as always.”

“I’m glad to hear that. So I take it you’re the one who will be escorting Violet for her shopping?” He questioned.

“I don’t think that’s any of yer business.” He said sounding more and more agitated. Tom’s smile morphed into that familiar smirk.

“It’s more of my business than you think.” Was all he said in reply before switching subjects. “Either way I believe you’ll have to take her to the bank correct? As it turns out I’m heading there as well so why don’t we walk together.”

“We don’t need-”

“Okay, that sounds fun~” Violet interjected, acting as if she were oblivious to the tension in the air. Hagrid looked like he wanted to protest, but Violet was already following the Slytherin Lord through the wall and down the street.

 

*  *  * 

 

Marvolo hadn’t expected to run into Violet today, but most certainly wasn’t complaining. It was also the perfect way to send out a small message to Dumbledore’s errand boy about the changes that were soon to come. He could Hagrid muttering under his breath in disbelief as Violet walked beside the “young” Lord, a content smile on her face. Walking into Gringotts Marvolo had to fight to keep the vindictive smile on his face when the Goblins rejected the key Dumbledore had given Hagrid for Violet’s vault.

“What do yeh mean it’s invalid?” Hagrid choked out.

“It means that the vault has voided this copy and a new one was made by request.”

“That impossible though! Dumbledore only ever had this one!” Hagrid groaned, he didn’t have time for this Marvolo knew. Dumbledore had sent him with his own agenda and it had to happen today.

“Hagrid it’s okay, just do what you need to, I’ll wait here for you then we’ll figure something out,” Violet assured him.

“But Violet I can’t just-”

“You look like you’re in a hurry. Besides I’m safe here right?” She pushed on him though it was obvious the half-giant wouldn’t budge. He was practically three times the girl’s size after all. “Just hurry and go so that we can solve this sooner.” Hagrid sighed and finally gave in.

“Alright, I guess what yer sayin makes sense. Just stay here and wait for me okay?” He instructed her as he handed another goblin a different key.

“If you’ll follow me, sir.” Once the goblin lead him away, Marvolo smirked and walked up to the desk.”

“Perhaps this is the copy you’re looking for?” Marvolo asked as he held out a shiny golden key. It was brand new as he had only received last week along with the ministry papers declaring him officially and legally the magical guardian of Violet Potter. It had taken nearly all of his connection to keep the story from spilling, but there was nothing that a healthy dose of well-measured threats and fear couldn’t do.

“Hm yes, all things seem to be in order.” The goblin nodded, handing the key back to him. “Will Lady Potter be accessing the any of her vaults today?”

“There’s no need, I believe I set aside a fund to be used for school around three months ago, it should be connected to my own account, and we would like to use that. I would also like to pick up the tome I requested to be procured from the Slytherin vault” Marvolo said as he slipped the key back into his robes. Never let it be said that the Dark Lord was unable to properly care for what was his, besides this way he could make sure she didn’t spend money frivolously as so many pureblood scions did on their own.

“Very well.” The goblin walked to a wall behind him and with a wave of his hand, a safe opened as he removed a silk pouch and a rather large worn looking book. “As you requested Lord Slytherin, a pouch connected to your vault with a monthly allowance limit, and the tome you requested.”

“Thank you, may your gold flow ever freely.” He said as he took the objects

“And may your vault grow forever more.” The goblin replied seemingly pleased, more and more wizards were forgetting these once common courtesies so it was refreshing to run across one that still practiced the old ways. Violet was waiting patiently as he finished his business.

“Here you go my dear; this should be more than enough to buy what’s left on your list.” He said as he handed her the pouch. They had bought most of her required first-year books the first time they were in Diagon Alley, it was never too early to teach the basics after all. “If I recall correctly, all you really need are your robes, wand, and pet.”

“Why can’t I bring Asmodeus?” She asked looking slightly upset. She had convinced her reptilian protector to allow Marvolo to relocate him to his own home so that he would be familiar with the grounds by the time Violet moved in, it had been two months since they had seen each other now and the Runespoor often complained to him about missing its human hatchling.

“Because snakes are not accepted around Hogwarts, especially magic ones that have the potential to harm students.”

“But an owl could harm students, so could a cat, so could a dedicated duck!” She pointed out, though he had no idea where she came up with the third one. “I don’t see why snakes are all that special.”

“You’re right I suppose, but let’s just say there’s a bit of a prejudice around them.” He said. “You’ll understand when you get there; just remember you can’t tell anyone that you’re a Parselmouth unless you know you have their unwavering loyalty.” 

“I know because it’s associated with dark wizards.” She said, he had told her enough times and he knew that it frustrated her to no end. He had taught Violet about magical cores and how those that were dark affiliated were often considered evil by default, a concept she openly scoffed at, especially when she learned that Marvolo’s own core was especially dark. He was glad to see that his lessons were dispelling any prejudice Hogwarts might press into her had she attended being ignorant of their world. It would make her that much harder for Dumbledore to control.

“Remember, what others think isn’t what matters to you, Violet. It’s your own actions that will create change.” He reminded her. “If you think it’s unfair to categorize a person based on their core then go out of your way to ally yourself with those different from you. Become a leader who promotes unity.”

“Is that what you do for your job?” She asked him. He had told her he had a position in the government but other than that didn’t often go into details.

“Yes, at least it’s what I try to do when my opposition deems my ideas light enough to look past my magic affiliation.” He admitted. “Now then, Hagrid seems to be taking quite a while, so why don’t I take you shopping for the rest of your supplies?”

“Is that really alright? I don’t want to worry him…” She said honestly. This child was to kind for her own good, it was amazing after everything she had been through.

“He will be fine Violet; if anything he will automatically assume I kidnapped you for the day and spend a few hours running about in a mad frenzy before finding us at a bookstore.” He assured her, Violet couldn’t help but giggle at the image, and on the topic of keeping her happy another piece of news popped up in his mind. “By the way, I got the official documents from the ministry last week, when we’re done shopping and Hagrid drops you off, I can finally, legally, take you away to live with me instead of you having to go back to that sickening household.” Her doe eyes widened to what he previously thought would have been an impossible size were he not seeing it right now in front of him.

“Really? You mean I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys?” Her voice was filled with awe as if she couldn’t believe that this was true. Marvolo bent down to her height and gave her that charming, confident smirk that brought so many under his lead.

“My dear as far as you should be concerned they no longer exist in your life. Let alone have a place in it.” His look softened into a smile just for her. “Consider it my first official present to you as your new guardian, happy birthday Violet.” Violet tackled him into a hug, burying her face in his neck as she shuddered in what was uncontainable happiness.

“Thank you Marvolo. Thank you so much, it’s the best birthday present I ever could have asked for.” She whispered.

“Don’t thank me for doing what should have never had to been done in the first place.” He said before standing back up. “Now then, let’s go and get your robes, Madam Malkin’s is right across the street.” Violet nodded eagerly and held his hand, normally he would have never allowed such a thing to happen, but his relationship with the girl was far from normal in the first place.

 

As they approached the shop a woman was just walking out of the door when she caught sight of Tom and her.

“Lord Slytherin, what a pleasant surprise.” She said as she dropped into a curtsy, she had long platinum blonde hair and sharp but beautiful features, she held herself with a straight posture and seemed to almost glide instead of walk. A pureblood from a noble house, Violet knew right away.

“Narcissa how nice it is to see you again.” Tom greeted with a pleasant smile. “I forgot, young Draco is starting Hogwarts this year as well, is he not?”

“Yes, he is M-Marvolo.” She stuttered on his name slightly and Violet wondered why she looked panicked for that second. “He is being fitted for his robes right now.”

“That happens to be what Violet is here for as well.” He said.

“Violet?” Her eyes quirked in slight confusion. Tom nudged Violet out from behind him into view of the elegant lady in front of the shop.

“Introduce yourself, my dear.” He said softly. Violet took a tentative step forward and dropped into a curtsy mimicking the woman’s movements from earlier.

“My name is Violet Lily Potter, heiress to the Noble House of Potter. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, may magic be with you.” She said her voice soft but steady, praying she didn’t trip or screw up. This was her first time ever meeting a pureblood noble.

 

Narcissa took in the girl before her. Potter? As in the infamous Girl-Who-Lived? The one that nearly destroyed the Dark Lord who was standing behind her? As she curtsied her hair fell away allowing Narcissa to see the scar on her forehead leaving no doubt as to her identity, but that’s not all she saw. As Violet’s hair swept to the side of her body the top of her back was revealed and with it the many lines that laced it. Some were light, old and improperly healed, but others were dark and raised, a pale pink or an irritated red.

It was then that she noticed other things as well, her frame that was far too small to simply chalk up to petite, her bones to pronounced for lanky, and the way she flinched just the slightest bit when anyone who wasn’t Marvolo got to close… He stood behind Violet as if protecting her from threats that shouldn’t be there, and Narcissa felt her maternal instincts flare up as she quickly made the connections.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she dropped to a curtsy as well and gently smiled at the girl.

“Greetings Violet. I am Narcissa Malfoy, lady of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, may magic bless us all.” She replied. They both stood back up and Violet immediately moved back to Marvolo. Their eyes locked and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, immediately the stiffness from her body vanished and she seemed much more at ease.

“Violet, why don’t you go in and get fitted, there are some things I would like to discuss with Mrs. Malfoy.” She didn’t have to be told again and nodded.

“My son Draco is inside, I’m sure he would love to meet you,” Narcissa told her with a warm smile. Violet blushed, clearly unused to positive attention but gave a shy smile of acknowledgment and scurried inside the shop. As soon as she was out of earshot a privacy ward was erected around the two nobles and Marvolo sighed softly.

“Go on and ask, I know you will whether I bring it up or not.”

“My Lord I don’t mean to pry, but those wounds…” Narcissa said, “She is far too small for an eleven-year-old child and she jumped whenever people got within two feet of her.”

“Yes, abused children do tend to be highly anxious and withdrawn.” He replied as his hands tightened into fists. “And amazingly, the family that the great Albus Dumbledore decided to leave her with seemed to be only too happy to punish the girl at any chance they could get.”

“You don’t mean-”

“What else could I mean Narcissa?” He snapped making her pale. His eyes were glowing red. “In an effort to shape a weapon based off of a ridiculous prophecy, an innocent child has been placed with perhaps what I have seen to be the most despicable muggle family in all of Britain! I still kick myself for acting so hastily that Samhain night, yet Dumbledore is still planning for the greater good, and if that means sacrificing the happiness and wellbeing of a child then he won’t hesitate.” He ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated fashion, and his red eyes seemed to flash brightly for a second. Narcissa waited for a few seconds before asking her next question, not wishing to set him off more.

“How did you figure it out?” She asked him.

“I met her when she was nine, she was dragging around a basket with enough groceries to feed an army yet she was emaciated and dressed in clothes worse than rags.” He shook his head. “It didn’t take long to confirm my theory and I had been keeping an eye on her ever since.”

“Dumbledore has been letting this go on for that long!?” She cried outraged

“Even longer, she’s grown up knowing nothing but a cupboard under the stairs, physical work, punishments, and emotional neglect. I would venture as far as to say that she’s treated worse than a house elf” Narcissa’s temper flared up. How dare they! How dare those despicable muggles-

“This is unforgivable! We have to do something, Girl-Who-Lived or not, she’s just a child.” She said. No child deserved such a miserable existence. Marvolo shook his head, a vindictive light seeping into his now red eyes.

“You need not worry too much, I have been working at this far longer than you think.” He said in an assuring voice, and Narcissa knew that if her Lord set his mind to something, it would get done no matter the cost.

“If I may be so bold to ask my Lord, what exactly did you do?” She questioned. He looked at her for a good minute, as if internally debating with himself.

“You and Lucius are some of the most loyal followers I have, as both Voldemort and Lord Marvolo Slytherin, I would go even as far as to call you both friends.” He admitted after a while. “So understand Narcissa that what I am about to tell you must never be repeated to anyone, not even your husband until I deem it time to inform him.” His voice was deadly serious, and she immediately nodded.

“I swear upon my magic that what you divulge to me here will stay secret until given permission to state otherwise.” A small wind picked up as her oath took place, and he looked pleased by her answer.

“Good.” He said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a simple leather cuff bracelet. “Because it turns out that magic had quite a different fate in mind for Miss. Potter and I.” He removed the cuff and her eyes widened, she knew those types of marks, after all, she had one on her own wrist.

“My Lord is that a-”

“A soul mark, yes.” He said in affirmation. “We were bonded three months ago, it was the only way I could gain power over Dumbledore’s guardianship.” While she could imagine it must have been uncomfortable to bind yourself to someone much younger than you, the wicked smile the Dark Lord gave immediately told her he found the price to have been more than worth it.

“So has the guardianship been transferred then?” She inquired.

“I received the official papers last week.” He grinned. “The senile fool no longer has any legal power over her and I will be taking her in at the end of today.” Narcissa couldn’t help but give a relieved smile.

“I’m happy to hear that My Lord, and I congratulate you on finding a soul mate…” She said though she wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with it. He seemed to notice her dilemma and simply waved it off.

“I’m a dark wizard Narcissa with powers not even you know about, believe me when I say waiting a few years for her to come of age is of little consequence to me.” Coming from the Dark Lord that clearly meant he had no arguments about his match, she could only imagine her sister Bellatrix’s reaction if she knew her precious Lord was bonded to someone that wasn’t her.

She was about to respond when the shop door opened and immediately the privacy ward dropped. Draco walked out dragging Violet behind him a confident look on his face, and a bag in their free hands no doubt containing their robes.

“Mother.” He said pulling Violet close to him. “You simply must invite Violet over to the manor before summer is over, she says that she’s never played Quidditch before and it’s an absolute travesty!” He looked as if a sin upon wizardkind had just been performed before his very eyes, and Violet jumped.

“Draco really, I don’t want to trouble your family,” She said nervously, and Narcissa could only smile as the young girl tried to calm her son down. She was glad he took a liking to her; Draco needed to make more friends outside his current circle.

“It would be no trouble at all Violet,” Narcissa said as she crouched down to her height. “My husband and I would be more than happy to have you over anytime, after all a friend of Draco’s is always welcome.” Violet flushed happily at the mention of the word friend as she looked at the blonde haired boy. He rolled his eyes.

“You look as if you’ve never had a friend before. Honestly, I’ll have my hands full with you I just know it.”

“You make it sound like I’m a pet!” Violet huffed at him.

“You are, you’re like a puppy looking for approval for everything.” He said bluntly.

“I am not! Marvolo tell him- why are you laughing at me!?” She cried in an offended voice. The Dark Lord had his hand cupped over his mouth as his shoulders shook, and to say Narcissa was shocked would be an understatement. She had never seen him genuinely laugh before.

“Because Mr. Malfoy’s comment brought the image of you with dog ears and a tail, and it’s so ridiculously fitting that I can’t help but agree.” He managed to get out without breaking down. He was trying very hard to maintain his demeanor; after all, he had an image to uphold. Violet hissed at him.

“I’ll send Asmodeus after you!”

“Oh you can try but I highly doubt he’d bite me after all the rabbits I’ve fed him.” He said with a smirk.

“You’ll turn him fat!”

“He was fat before I took him to live with me.”

Narcissa let out a chuckle as the young girl bickered with the man who had once conspired to be her killer a decade ago. Perhaps this was a change they all needed.

 

*  *  *

 

After finally calming down and bidding goodbye to the Malfoys with a promise to visit soon, Tom had taken Violet to pick out her pet, where at Eeylops Owl Emporium, she had been drawn to a beautiful Snowy Owl she named Hedwig. The bird had bonded to her at once and affectionately nipped her fingers as they walked down the street to get her wand.

“Ollivanders?” She questioned seeing the old peeling wood and cramped design.

“The man has been making wands for centuries, I myself bought my own wand from him when I was eleven,” Tom told her with a smirk.

“When YOU were eleven? Wow and here I thought I couldn’t meet anyone older.” She let out a yelp when he flicked her head.

“I can still hex you, my dear, it wouldn’t be hard.”

“You would hex a defenseless witch?” Violet was affronted.

“When said Witch did something to deserve it? Absolutely.” He stated with no hesitation. Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers, puffing up threateningly. Violet smirked.

“Try it, Hedwig is ready to defend me.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he quirked a brow.

“I’ve heard that in some countries, roasted owl is quite the delicacy.” Was all Tom said before walking into the shop. Violet gasped and hugged Hedwig’s cage close to her chest.

“Marvolo!” A wicked laugh was the only reply she received before being dragged on after him.

The interior of the shop seemed to be similar to the exterior, old and cramped with peeling paint the smell of wood. All around though there were stacks and stacks of thin, precariously stacked boxes. Violet had no doubt that there was a wand in each and every one of them.

“Good afternoon.” A soft voice called, and Violet jumped, hiding back behind Tom as an old man came out.

“H-Hello.” She stuttered as she tried to get her racing heart back under control. The man’s pale eyes locked with hers and he gave what might have been a smile.

“I apologize for frightening you, it was not my intention.”

“I-It’s fine…” She replied as she calmed down enough to take a small step out from behind Tom, he had quickly become her personal fortress in stressful situations.

“We’re here to get Violet a wand,” Tom said breaking the awkward air. The man who Violet assumed to be Mr. Ollivander frowned, his brows furrowed.

“Lord Slytherin, yes I remember you back when you were but a young boy coming in to buy your first wand, thirteen and a half inches, yew with a phoenix feather core. Very raw, very powerful.” He whispered softly. Tom reached into his pocket and withdrew a polished wand that Violet recognized from the times he would heal her when she saw him on the weekends.

“It continues to serve me well to this very day.” He said though Ollivander didn’t look very reassured by that.

“The very same wand that…” His eyes trailed Violet, landing on her scar. Violet thought for a moment, then stepped up stand next to Tom, giving the wand maker a small yet reassuring smile.

“I don’t hold anything against him.” She said simply. “I’m here aren’t I? And that’s enough for me to forgive him.” Ollivander’s eyes widened, but he shook his head as if deciding not to press any deeper.

“I’ve been expecting that you would arrive soon, Miss. Potter, you look so much like your mother you know. I remember her wand, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

Violet felt a rush of wonder go through her, hearing the man speak of her parents. It brought a sense of connection and with it a bittersweet happiness.

“What about my dad?” She asked him curiously, and this time Ollivander really did crack a smile.

“Mahogany, eleven inches and pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.” He said. Tom made a noise that sounded like approval.

“Those are excellent core subjects to excel in; perhaps you’ll have inherited some of their skills, Violet,” Tom said before sending her a chilling smile. “Of course it’s not as if I would ever allow you to fail a class anyways.” Violet shivered, Tom was an excellent teacher as he had been educating her whenever he had time for the past two years almost. This also meant that he knew her potential and just how to push it… She nearly cried once during a politics lesson…

“Yes well, let’s not waste any time now,” Ollivander said as he pulled out a tape measurer. “Wand arm?”

“Right sir,” Violet replied and held out her arm as he flitted off to the shelves removing several boxes. For nearly half an hour Violet’s magic had reined destruction on poor Mr. Ollivander’s shop. The Oak wand blew up a vase, unicorn core scorched the ceiling, and Tom had to actually dive to the side in order to avoid a rather dubious purple light that had shot out from a Maplewood one, nearly knocking over Hedwig’s cage in the process.

“A tricky customer, eh?” Ollivander looked absolutely delighted as he scanned through the shelves. “Not to worry, there’s always a fit for someone, the only challenge is… finding it…” He trailed off, a thoughtful look coming over his eyes. “I wonder… yes, it’s very possible, why not?” He pulled out a rather old looking box and blew a thick layer of dust off of it.

Within it was a rather simple wand with an elegantly crafted handle and smooth surface, around which were light traces of gold lettering that almost seemed to resemble runes. Violet felt something stir within her at the sight, and Ollivander held the wand up, muttering thoughtfully.

“Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” He held it out to her. “Give it a try.”

The moment Violet grasped the wand in her hand a warm feeling erupted over her entire being, she waved it in the air and a gold and silver light swirled out of it, dancing elegantly in the shop like an aurora. She looked behind her eagerly to find Tom smiling as well, she had found her wand.

“Curious, very curious indeed.” Mr. Ollivander said looking at the two of them once the lights had died down.

“Um, what is sir?” Violet asked him feeling a bit timid as his pale eyes seemed to stare straight through her.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever made and sold Miss. Potter, every single one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another, just one.” He said, his eyes shifted to Tom. “It’s very curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother is the one that gave you that scar.”

Violet's mouth dropped ever so slightly and she looked at her wand again, Tom too had taken out his own, and she nearly dropped hers when it began to vibrate from being in close proximity to its brother.

“Hmph, every day you manage to surprise me more and more my dear,” Tom said as Violet looked back up to him. “I do dare think life will be much more interesting from now on.”

 

*  *  *

 

Leaving Ollivanders, Marvolo hummed in thought. Everything that she did, everything that she was seemed to somehow tie Violet back to him. Part of him wondered how much of it was due to their connection as soulmates and the other with her being his Horcrux. Either way, he found each new discovery to be nothing short of delightful, and now he would simply enjoy himself as he watched her flit about Flourish and Bolts to look for extra reading material. So far she had acquired a small stack made up of: Beginner’s Ancient Runes, Practical Charms, A Guide to Simple Potions, The Science of Transfiguration, and perhaps what made him proudest Magical Cores: An Unobscured View of All Magic Types Dark, Neutral, and Light.

“If you get anymore you’ll fall over carrying them.” Marvolo said with a chuckle as she struggled to carry the thick books over to him.

“But there are so many amazing ones! I wish I could read them all.” She said looking around the bookstore with longing.

He knew she rarely got to read back with her muggle relatives, so he was quite glad she was taking the opportunity she had now to stock up on her own collection.

“Relax my dear; I’m sure the library at the Slytherin Manor will have more than enough books to occupy yourself as much as you want.” He assured her, easily picking up the small stack and bringing it over to the register.

“The will be 20 Galleons Lord Slytherin.” The cashier said. Violet reached into her pouch and pulled out the amount, wanting to pay for it on her own. Marvolo found the sight adorable, even if the money still came from his vault it was nice to see she wished to take responsibility for her own money and belongings.  

“So why do I have to go back with Hagrid?” Violet asked him as she followed him out of the bookstore to wait for the man to find them.

“The wards on your relative’s house are not only made to keep me out, but they’re keyed into your magical signature.” He explained to her. “I told you that the wards hid you from me correct?”

“Yes, blood magic by a willing sacrifice.” She recalled. “My mother was given a choice and still chose to die for me, so it activated a powerful warding magic within her family blood.”

“Very good, while that alone most likely would have been enough Dumbledore made it so that the wards would let him know when you entered them.” He said. “Think of it like the ticket barriers in muggle London, it takes the ticket and scans it which lets the barrier know to let you in.”

“So it scans my magic and lets the ward know?”

“Close, I mean it really lets Dumbledore know, he most likely had something in that overly cluttered office of his that tells him when you return home each day.” He clarified, he could feel the man’s magic interwoven the moment he had first stepped foot on her street, and they had called Voldemort dramatic.

“So he’s been spying on me this entire time?” She looked horrified, and rightly so in Marvolo’s opinion. He knew she was smart, she was realizing everything, if he had magic that could tell him the exact times she returned home every day then surely it wouldn’t be hard to have some kind of spell that would let him know if she were in trouble or hurt.

“The Headmaster likes to think he’s mysterious and secretive, but in reality, he’s terribly straightforward if you know what to look for.” Marvolo said as he held her close to help her calm down, he could feel the waves of magic trying to escape from her as betrayal sank in even deeper to her mind. He would be surprised if she even deigned to look at the Headmaster when she got to Hogwarts. Eventually Violet calmed down, but she still didn’t move from her spot against him. She really was like a puppy, Marvolo would have to thank the young Malfoy heir for that delightful image.

“So once I walk back within the wards, it will tell him I returned from shopping at Diagon Alley and he won’t worry when I leave with you.” She said, he nodded.

“While I’m sure he’ll have some spell that will notify him if your signature hasn’t been detected for a certain period of time, he probably won’t pay too much attention otherwise or else he would never get any work done.” After all, it’s not like he could sit and watch for every notification whenever she came back from errands, school, or… other things like escaping a session of Violet Hunting (Marvolo had made sure to memorize all of the “games” participants). “He would only pay attention today since he knows that Hagrid was bringing you out to get your supplies, after that we’ll be safe long enough to get you set up and comfortable in your new home.”

Violet seemed to glow with happiness at the words “new home”, and Marvolo briefly wondered if he would have been that happy if someone had done the same for him when he was her age…

He shook his head, there was no use dwelling in the past when he had someone relying on him in the present. Violet needed to be taught so many things before next month, and he would dedicate as much time as he could to filling the gaps of her knowledge and preparing her for life at the castle.

“Violet! Thank Merlin there yeh are!” The booming voice of Hagrid could have probably been heard a mile away, and Marvolo sighed. Well, it had been nice while it lasted.

“Well, he’s here. I’ll bring your books back to the Manor, be ready for me to retrieve you before supper, okay?” He instructed her. Violet looked reluctant to separate from him, so after a brief internal debate he bent down and quickly kissed her forehead, the familiar thrum of their souls bringing comfort to them both. “It will only be a few hours my dear, now run along to the groundskeeper before he accuses me of kidnapping and creates a scandal.” Violet giggled and picked up Hedwig’s cage along with her robes and wand.

“I’ll see you tonight Marvolo.” She waved goodbye before running over to the half-giant who nearly crushed the girl in a hug, blubbering about how relieved he was to have finally found her. Marvolo was gone before the man could even begin to look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a great special thank you to:  
> Spicy_Shinwoo  
> Mantiz  
> julietmonells
> 
> I give you guys full credit for feeding my brain's need to write and getting this next chapter out so quickly with your touching reviews.
> 
> Thanking 5BrightStars as well for pointing out the fact that I forgot to change the time frame in the beginning so that Hogwarts was in the middle of Summer.


	4. A Rough Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has explicit scenes of abuse that Violet goes through int he beginning. If you want to skip that then I recommend ctrl + f and search for the first mention of Narcissa after this one. 
> 
> I don't usually write scenes like this so I don't know how realistic or overdramatic it is... 
> 
> Ahem on another note, you may have noticed that the description of Violet's wand is different than Harry's. This is because she's a different person that Harry if you think about it so I made some tweaks to try and match that without deviating from canon. Also, you may notice I removed the house of le Fay from her inheritance. It was originally going to play a part in the story but I decided against it, therefore it was written out. I try to avoid stacking titles without meaning. Also, please check out the endnotes, I have a question for you all regarding my upload schedule for this fic.

By the time Violet finally bid goodbye to Hagrid and exited the train she could barely keep herself from shaking with excitement. It was four o’clock by now and by the time she made it back to Privet Drive all Violet would have to do is walk in and out of that accursed house before Tom would be there to take her away.

Away… it was such a foreign thought to her, foreign but real. This was happening; she was going to leave the Dursleys forever to live with him… The one that mattered most to her. She smiled giddily as she approached the house and gently placed her things down on the front lawn so that Tom could pick them up, he could only make it about halfway into the yard before the wards started affecting him. 

“Just wait a little longer girl. Soon we’ll leave and you can get out of that stuffy cage.” Violet cooed to Hedwig, who by now was beginning to look very cramped in her small space.

Walking up to the door Violet felt it for the first time, the faint tingle of magic that let her know that she had stepped within the wards and wondered how she had never noticed it before. Maybe because she never used to know what to look for, Violet shook her head, though she stepped within bounds of the blood wards from what Tom told her the trackers were within the threshold of the Dursley’s home.

“Here goes nothing.” Just in and out. She reached forward and turned the knob slowly.

“You ungrateful brat!” The moment the door opened her uncle was there, yanking her arm and throwing her hard against the wall in the hallway.

Violet groaned, spots dancing in her vision, she barely had any time to orient herself before the back of his hand slapped her cheek sending her back against the door causing her nose to hit the frame with a painful crunch.

“You dare show yourself here after what happened!?” He roared grabbing the front of her blouse and shaking her, her nose was bleeding and she was paling quickly, a large bruise beginning to blossom on her cheek. His breath reeked of alcohol and his hands were shaking with rage. “Do you have any idea how much the operation to remove that unsightly tail is going to cost!? Do you have any idea what kind of LOOKS we got when we walked in!?”

Violet whimpered feeling a wet trickle on the back of her head she knew to be blood.

“Us! Perfectly normal citizens! Our reputation in shambles all because you couldn’t keep your bloody freakish kind away from us and to yourself!” He dropped her to the ground where Violet curled in on herself as he landed several harsh kicks on her stomach. “I hope you enjoyed yourself today brat because it’s the last bit of happiness you’ll see for as long as I can help it!!” He grabbed her by the hair and began unceremoniously pulling her to her cupboard. “Let’s see if those powers can help you survive this time, you won’t be coming out of there for a month at least!”

The sounds of the locks being undone made Violet’s eyes snap open. No, if he locked her in there Tom wouldn’t be able to get her, he couldn’t enter the house! She would be stuck here, she would be alone again, and she would be separated from him, from Tom!

_‘Tom… Tom…Tom!!!’_ Her thoughts screamed out at her.

“NO I’M LEAVING HERE!” Violet screeched out loud, energy building around her making the air crackle. “I'M GOING HOME!” A magical wave of energy burst forth as if shattering the very air around them, sending Vernon flying into the glass cabinet that held all his liquor. Had this been during a different time, Violet would have stopped and marveled at the powerful display of accidental magic she just used, but she was bleeding badly and her vision was blurring at a rapid pace. Suddenly a distinct _crack_ snapped in her ears.

“Violet!” Hands gently cupped her, and while her vision was too foggy to make out the person clearly, his voice was unmistakable.

“T-Tom…” She whimpered weakly, he was here in the house but how?

“Y-You brat! Who is that!?” The slur of her uncle’s drunken voice registered as he wobbly stood up and tried to cross over to them. “Another one of your damned kind? Get the hell away from here, you’re not welcome!”

Violet felt a wave of anger overcome her, but she knew it wasn’t hers. Tom gently set her down, and she struggled to stay awake.

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t want to be welcomed by worthless animals like you.” His voice was ice cold and seemed to cut through the air. “I simply came to collect what was mine, and perhaps deliver some well-deserved justice while I’m at it.”

“Yours? Justice?” Alcohol always did seem to turn her uncle into an idiotically brave fool. “You listen here you heathen, that girl is under my guardianship and I can discipline her as I want! Besides you can’t do anything to me without risking revealing you and all your freak community!”

Tom chuckled, but it wasn’t the warm teasing tone she had become used to hearing after these past couple of years, this one was cruel, taunting and seemed to pull you under waves of fear.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, you’ll find that I’m very good at keeping secrets.” He assured him.

A rush of magic swept out and Violet sensed the familiar seal of a ward, as her consciousness faded away she heard one last word. 

“ **Crucio**.”

 

When Marvolo saw Violet lying there beaten bloody his blood froze and heated up simultaneously. He didn’t even register the significant reduction in the strength of the blood wards; only focused on the injured girl before him. Until now he had only seen the aftermath, but seeing it raw was so much worse than he had ever thought. Her green eyes were dull and teared up in pain, her nose crooked at a painful angle, and blood was streaming down her face staining her blouse as red as her hair.

“Violet!” He heard himself cry out, gently cupping the young girl close to him. How could this have happened? It hadn’t even been three hours!

“T-Tom…” She whimpered weakly, her hand reaching up to him. Then he saw him, that whale of an uncle stumbling out with a broken bottle of whiskey in his hand, one skim over his eyes and Marvolo was hit with a variety of creative ways the pig had been planning to use it on the girl in his arms.

If his drunken stupor and misplaced superior attitude weren’t bad enough, it was when he actually opened his mouth that pushed Marvolo over the edge. He didn’t have time for this, Violet was in pain and this man was trying to assert superiority over him? A calm rage overtook Marvolo’s thoughts and he simply gave the man a chilling smirk.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, you’ll find that I’m very good at keeping secrets.” He raised his wand and erected a privacy ward, how dare this muggle hurt Violet, how dare he lay a single hand on her, she was worth a million times more than this pathetic whelp would ever be, and it was time he knew it. “Crucio.”

 

*  *  *

 

Narcissa sat at the dining room table enjoying a peaceful dinner with her family. Snape, Draco’s godfather was here as well, it was a rare day when he didn’t have any work.

“Father you’ll never guess what happened in Diagon Alley today,” Draco announced from his seat, while his face remained neutral Narcissa could see the tablecloth moving from how his legs were swinging slightly with excitement.

“Oh? Do tell Draco.” Lucius said, setting down his fork to listen to their son.

“I met Violet Potter at Madam Malkin’s today.” He said immediately. Lucius’ brows raised and Snape nearly choked on his tea.

“Is that so? Tell me what was the great savior like then?” Lucius inquired curiously. “And who was she shopping with?”

“She was quiet and extremely fidgety,” Draco said. “She didn’t really like being touched, of course, I don’t blame her, that seamstress was continually poking us with needles! I even had to drag her out of the shop by the time we were done. She was kind of like a puppy, once we stepped foot outside she immediately ran over and clung to Lord Slytherin-” Now it was Lucius’ turn to choke.

“Pardon, did you say Lord Slytherin?” He coughed out. Draco nodded.

“I couldn’t believe it either, but when I asked her about it she said he was the one who was taking her around, they were-”

“Draco dear perhaps you should save the rest of the story for later, I don’t think Severus or your father can take much more of these surprises.” Narcissa chuckled lightly; both men were paler than usual and seemed to be going into a minor state of shock.

Of course, why wouldn’t they? They just learned that the Dark Lord, their lord, had taken Violet Potter out shopping for school supplies.

Just as Draco was about to respond, their fireplace roared to life.

“Narcissa!” The entire Malfoy family plus Snape jumped as said Dark Lord’s voice echoed to life. Narcissa immediately hurried toward the fireplace to see Marvolo Slytherin standing there, but something was wrong, his eyes were glowing a fearsome red and his clothes were covered in splotches of blood.

“My Lord!” She gasped in fright. “What on earth-”

“Call your healer immediately mine is away now of all times.” He growled pacing, his eyes scanning the occupants of the room and stopping on the Potion’s Master. “Severus you’re here as well, good. Bring me all the healing potions you can, a bottle or two of skelegrow as well and blood replenishers, we have to hurry.”

“My Lord if I may what-” Lucius didn’t get a chance to finish as their Lord’s eyes flashed even brighter and he snapped two words that made Narcissa go rigid.

“It’s Violet.” He hissed.

“What? She was fine just a few hours ago, it was those horrid muggles wasn’t it!?” Narcissa suddenly found herself anxious as the image of Violet’s scars flashed in her mind, that poor girl! “Lucius call Madam Peakes immediately; I’m heading out with Lord Slytherin. Severus, you’re coming with me.” Her tone left no room for argument.

“Mother! What’s going on, what’s wrong with Violet?” Draco demanded to know. Narcissa only shook her head.

“I can’t tell you right now my little dragon, but as soon as things blow over and with our Lord’s permission I will divulge what I am able to. To both of you.” Her eyes locked with her husband and he only nodded.

“We’re leaving now.” Came their Lord’s command. She had never seen him so shaken up before, and she feared to witness the cause.

 

Marvolo counted himself lucky that he had ended up running into Narcissa earlier, with her being aware of Violet’s previous living conditions he didn’t have to explain as much when he called her. Severus wouldn’t make any comments when brewing, and quite frankly Marvolo didn’t care about his lingering hatred for his Horcrux’s father right now, all that mattered was getting her healed.  

“Where is she?” Narcissa questioned. “It will take a bit for our healer to arrive, I’m not as proficient but I do know a range of minor healing spells.” Marvolo led them down a hall in his private wing, she was just a couple doors down from his own living quarters, directly across his study. This was not how he had been planning on revealing her first room, but he didn’t have time to worry.

Opening the doors Narcissa and Severus jumped as a hissing filled the air.

“What on earth!?” She cried.

_“Stay away humans, or else we will bite you,”_ Asmodeus warned, curling up, ready to strike.

“A Runespoor?” Snape tensed beside Marvolo, keeping a safe distance.

_“Leave my mistress or suffer.”_ The left head hissed, baring his fangs. Marvolo walked forward, not bothering to explain why there was a mythical snake on Violet’s bed.

_“They are here to help Violet Asmodeus.”_ He explained to her protector. _“Let them approach, I trust them with my life.”_ The left and right head were looking at Severus and Narcissa, while the middle one stayed on him. After a few more seconds Asmodeus’ body relaxed and he slithered off to the foot of the bed.

_“My hatchling trusts you, so I shall defer to your judgment.”_ He conceded. _“But if they hurt her I will hold you responsible.”_ And with that last threat, the Runespoor curled around the bed frame and slithered down onto the floor to leave the room, most likely going to take out his frustration by hunting.

“He won’t attack you now,” Marvolo said, with those words Narcissa seemed to break from a trance and raced to the paling girl, even nearly pushing him out of the way. The slightest of breaths escaped from Severus as Marvolo walked back to join his follower.

“My Lord is that really-”

“Violet Potter? Obviously, Severus, you of all people should be able to see a resemblance.” Perhaps his words were a bit harsh, but he didn’t have time to be kind when his ward who also happened to be both his Horcrux and soulmate, was knocked out with a concussion, several broken ribs, and who knows what else!?

“Who did this to her?”

“Her muggle relatives, who else?” Marvolo growled. “They abhorred her for her magic and seemed to believe that it was possible to beat it out of her. I really should thank you though, the potions I’ve been paying you for the past two years have worked wonders to heal her body” He knew his eyes were glowing red. Snape remained silent for a few minutes before pulling out multiple vials from his robe.

“These are all the healing potions I have on me if you’ll allow me I’ll use your lab to brew the rest of the required ones.”

“Go, you know where it is,” Marvolo responded. He listened as Snape left the room and walked back over to Violet. Narcissa’s healing spells seemed to have gotten rid of the bruise on her cheek and stopped her nose from bleeding at the least, as well as heal up various other scrapes and cuts.

“I’m not confident enough to try resetting her nose, I’ll leave that to Madam Peakes.” She said. Marvolo sighed and took a seat on the large mattress, moving some of Violet’s hair away from her face.

“I left her alone for less than three hours Narcissa.” He said blankly, finding that his energy was gone. “How could such a thing happen to her within such a short time frame without me knowing?”

“I hope that muggle pays for what he did.” Was all she said in response. A slight bitter laugh escaped from his throat.

“A simple crucio was far too good for him.” He said. “If the DMLE come and check his memories they’ll simply find that his niece had enough of his abuse and ran away during a beating. He threw a whiskey bottle and several cups at her from the second floor which shattered on the ground, it was then that he took an unfortunate slip down the stairs and landed on quite a bit of broken glass.”

“And how many times did he accidentally slip and impale himself My Lord?” Narcissa inquired because his revenge would never be that simple.

“I stopped counting after twelve; the imperious curse is quite handy when putting a person on autopilot.” He said, gently twirling a lock of Violet’s hair around his finger. “A shame his wife and child got caught up in the violence as well, a drunken man’s temper is a terrifyingly dangerous thing. I believe they’ll have to spend quite some time in a muggle hospital.”

The wards around his manor went off, alerting Marvolo that another person had arrived.

“The healer is here.” He stood up just as a woman raced in.

“Lady Malfoy what’s the emergen- Sweet Circe!” Madam Peakes gasped and raced over to Violet’s side casting spells left and right. Diagnostics, bone straightening, fracture repair.

“How bad is the damage?” Marvolo asked.

“How bad is the- Great Merlin was this girl raised in a lion pit!? As if these wounds weren’t bad enough I’m seeing years of abuse! Improperly healed breaks, scar tissue as thick as a broomstick, and at least a decade’s worth of malnutrition!” She spelled a piece of parchment and quill to begin writing several long lists, one of them continuing on until it was at least four feet, and it wasn’t stopping. “These recent injuries alone I can heal within a few days, if you want the report on her overall health though, that will be a long and strict road to recovery involving potions, creams, and nutritional supplements every day for at least a year.”

Marvolo clenched his hands so tightly that his palms began to bleed, how bad would it have been if he hadn’t been there for these past two years with potions for her, would she even have survived at all? 

“She will recover.” Madam Peakes assured them. “Granted it will take time, and she’ll most likely be out until tomorrow afternoon, but she will heal eventually.”

“I shouldn’t have left her alone, Dumbledore and his scheming be damned! I should have known better!” Marvolo snapped, he wished he caused her uncle more pain, wished he could have inflicted every wound on him that the man had ever given Violet. “Her relatives got off far too easily.”

He knew Narcissa and Peakes were staring, but he couldn’t care less right now. Closing his eyes all he could see was Violet in that house, her broken and bruised body, and blood dripping from the back of her head. It reminded him far too much of his own childhood for him to ever be comfortable with.

Her relatives were the epitome of EVERY single thing he was fighting against as Lord Slytherin. They proved his reasons and laws were not just the act of a paranoid noble wishing to cut off all muggle contact but to protect magical children who would be rejected by those who should love them.   

“Lord Slytherin, while your anger is perfectly justified I must ask that you either control it or step out! I can’t have you waking my patient!” The healer reprimanded him, and Marvolo couldn’t help but admire her courage for a second. It had been far too long since anyone who knew of his true identity (aside from Violet of course) willingly scolded his actions.

Closing his eyes Marvolo took a deep breath and stayed that way for a couple of minutes. When he finally opened them again they were no longer a bright crimson, but still there remained the faintest red rings.

“You’re right, I apologize.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I may as well tell the elves to hold off on that cake, she won’t be awake to eat it anytime soon…” He muttered. This was not how he had wanted her first birthday with him to go, this was not how he wanted _any_ day to go really.

“I’m sure she would appreciate the sentiment.” The mediwitch said waving the comment off as she looked over the now five and a half foot parchment of Violet’s medical history. “Well I have my work cut out for me, My Lady, Lord Slytherin, I suggest retiring for the night as there’s nothing more you can do for her right now. Tomorrow is another day and I’m sure she’d prefer her company to be polite and well rested instead of irritable from a lack thereof.”

“Yes, you’re right Madeline,” Narcissa said as she rubbed her forehead tiredly. “I will return to Malfoy Manor now, My Lord may I speak to my husband and son about her?”

“As long as they vow not to tell anyone else without my express permission, you may.” He relented; after all, he was hoping for Violet to build a bond with the Malfoy family as well, Draco and Narcissa liked her enough, meaning Lucius would most likely come around quickly as well.

“Thank you.” She bowed.

“I will let you know when she wakes up,” Marvolo said before she stepped through the floo, then it was just him and Madam Peakes in Violet’s room.

“I don’t have all the potions I need to heal her…” She muttered.

“Hogwarts’ potion master is brewing as we speak in my lab. I will have a house elf send him the list when you finish.”

“Good, well then you should sleep now as well Lord Slytherin something tells me you will be the first person she will want to see when she wakes up, so you may as well rest while you can.” She cast another spell and a bulge in Violet’s chest snapped and dissipated, most likely a rib…

“I will head to my room then if I’m asleep when she wakes up-”

“Yes yes, I will send for you immediately, now let me work. The more I can concentrate the quicker her healing process will be.”

“Then I bid you goodnight. And thank you for helping her.”

“It’s my job; I only ask that you make sure she never goes through something like this again.”

“That was my intention all along.” And with one last look at the red-headed girl on the bed, he turned and left the room.

 

*  *  *

 

It hurt… everything hurt, and it was dark, so dark. Violet had been here before, in this never-ending ocean of nothingness she was floating, free of anything and everything. Her eyes opened and she stared at the blackness ahead, the only light coming from the faint glow of her own body. Her feet touched an invisible surface, cool and flexible as if they were skimming the very top of a freezing lake.

Walking forward down a path she knew by heart, she didn’t stop until a faint glow was within sight, a simple light wooden door with a strange symbol on it, and light spilling from the bottom. Muffled voices were coming from the other side and Violet tilted her head.

“You’re letting me out early today.” She said. “No memories or visions to show?” As if the abyss were responding to her the light below the door seemed to glow brighter.

There were no clocks or ways to keep track of time while she was here, but Violet knew by now that when she ended up in this void, it was usually at least three days or so, and she would spend it wandering through memories or fantasies, then this door would appear and when she walked through she would wake up in her little cupboard, hungry and parched, with her relatives pounding on the entrance to see if she was actually alive.

“I guess that’s a no then.” She put her hand on the knob. “I was hoping I could stay a little longer this time…” She didn’t want to see her relatives again so soon…

She twisted the knob and light flooded in, her eyes opened again to see bleary shapes surrounding her bed.

“I told you she would wake up soon enough,” A woman’s voice scolded. “If she was resting longer than estimated then it was because her body needed it.”

“Be that as it may, I would rather her be able to eat some food, she’s thin enough and we could have put her back to sleep if it were necessary.” Came the reply.

Violet tried to speak, but her throat was dry causing her to cough weakly. The talking ceased and she knew that they were staring at her.

“Wh-where…?” Her voice was weak and scratchy, it hurt to speak.

“Violet…” She never thought she would hear so many emotions packed in just her name. Happy, relieved, tired, worried, anxious, it hit her all at once.

“T-Tom…?” She managed to get out, not registering that there was another person in the room with them, she was just so happy to hear him instead of Vernon or Dudley.

“Yes Violet, it’s me. Don’t push yourself, drink some water first.” The cool feeling of a glass cup was pressed against her lips, and Violet took slow sips, relishing the relief it brought to her body.

She blinked some more, her vision finally starting to clear, and there he was, right beside her leaning on the mattress she was laying on. His usually styled back hair was messy as if he had been constantly running his hands through the black locks, and his dark brown eyes didn’t have the same glint they usually did, they were tired, worried, roaming over her as if looking for any injury they could have missed.

“Well I’m glad to see you’re awake young lady, you’ve had quite a few anxious visitors who don’t seem to understand the meaning of ‘solitude’.” An older looking woman came up beside the bed, her brown hair was pulled tight in a bun and she wore what looked to be a nurses outfit, her sharp blue eyes though were busy scanning a long piece of parchment paper as a quill floated near her head taking notes on another.

“This is Madeline Peakes, she’s the healer that has been taking care of you for the past day and a half,” Tom explained upon seeing Violet’s confusion.

“You’re lucky Lord Slytherin found you when he did. Honestly what is wrong with people these days, actually thinking it’s alright to do such horrid things to an innocent child…” She muttered angrily as she reached into a small table behind her pulling an oddly colored potion. “Drink, you haven’t had any form of sustenance since you were brought here, and though it’s not anything new I would rather you start on these nutritional supplements as soon as possible.”

Violet stared at the tiny vial in her hand and looked up at Tom for help, she had no idea what this was for.

“It’s to make up for all the food you never got, it may not taste the best but trust me when I say you’ll be thankful for it later.” He said as he took a pitcher and refilled her water. Violet uncapped the container and, though she found herself wrinkling her nose at the smell, tilted her head back and downed the contents. The moment the potion hit her tongue she reached out for her cup and gulped down the water at once, it was horribly bitter and she scrunched her face up to show exactly how she felt about it.

“I think I’d rather suffer the consequences than drink that again.” She said putting the empty vial down. Tom chuckled softly and ran a hand gently through her hair, Violet leaned into the comforting feeling, relishing in the close proximity.

“Well if you can make jokes like that I think I can relax a little now.” He whispered.

“T-Marvolo?” She corrected herself seeing as she realized Madam Peakes was right there.

“Do you have any idea what that was like Violet?” He asked her, she felt him pick her up and pull her to his lap, their souls were as frazzled as their emotions, and being this close helped resettle them.

“D-Did you see…?” She trailed off.

“You collapsed in my arms,” Tom admitted, his voice tight. “I felt your fear and desperation, so I apparated as close to you as I could and somehow ended up inside the house.” She saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath as if trying to regain control of himself. “I’ve done horrible things in the past Violet make no mistake, I’m no stranger to pain and carnage, and I’ve caused much of it myself. But seeing you hurt in such a way, with that animal approaching…” His grip around her tightened, but not enough to hurt. “I do not take threats well, especially towards things that are precious to me.”

Violet rested her head on his chest, finding comfort in the warmth he provided along with the sound of his heartbeat. This was real, she was here with Tom, with someone who cared about her, who got upset if she was hurt and would heal her if she was wounded.

“I’m here now though…” She said softly. “You rescued me right? That’s all I care about.” The pain was nothing new; the beatings were things she’d gone through a hundred times before. The only thing that was different was having him by her side.

Tom sighed in what seemed to be exasperation and pressed their foreheads together.

“You are far too easily pleased my dear… I hope you learn to be a bit more selfish in your life as you live with me, or else I worry that you’ll never find a reason to be displeased with anything.” Violet giggled.

“I guess that’s just because you make me that happy.” She said honestly, she loved being able to feel this way.

“While this is all so very touching, Miss Potter needs to eat Lord Slytherin, so if you would kindly release her so she may get some proper food in her system.” Peakes fixed him with a look and Violet couldn’t stop herself from pouting when Tom put her down.

“I thought I already ate.” She said pointing to the emptied potion.

“That was a supplement to help your body recover; it is in no ways a substitute for a proper meal young lady.” The witch scolded her.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Violet shivered as Madam Peakes turned away to call on a small rather funny looking creature with wrinkled skin and large eyes, after a bit, it bowed and disappeared with a pop. So they could use magic too.

“Now then, I believe I should call Lady Malfoy as she did request to know when Miss. Potter awoke.” Without waiting for a reply she left the room. Violet, however, was still too busy staring at the spot the little creature vanished from to notice.

“A house elf. I told you about them remember?” Tom said upon seeing her confusion.

“Oh, so that’s what they look like,” Violet whispered.

“You’ll have plenty of time to investigate them later my dear, for now, though you need to get your strength back up,” Tom told her. “While Severus is a genius with potions, not even they can get you back on your feet in a day.”

“Severus… He’s the one who gave you the potions for me before right?” Violet questioned. She remembered Tom telling her about him, the brilliant Potions Master who would be teaching her at Hogwarts.

“Yes, he has been kind enough to stay here and provide the required brews for you while you were out.”

“Oh, I need to thank him then…” Violet whispered. She didn’t like causing trouble to others, and this man had taken time out of what was no doubt a busy schedule for her.

Tom let out what was either a laugh or a scoff, and Violet turned her head to him curiously. What was so funny?

“If Severus knew that one day he would be so earnestly thanked by a Potter, he might just die of shock.”

“H-He would?” Violet felt a jolt of panic run through her why would that happen!? Did he have some sort of bad history with the Potter family? Or did Violet just seem like that much of an ungrateful brat?

“It’s nothing against you, my dear. Severus had a rather… antagonistic relationship with your father and he at first decided to continue his grudge by projecting it onto you.”

“So he doesn’t like me?” Violet translated, she was used to deciphering those types of messages, though the Dursleys usually said it in a much clearer way.

“Take note of the words ‘at first’ my dear. He seems to have begun to reconsider his initial sentiments, but it’s not my place to say anymore.”

Just then the house elf popped back in with a tray of soup, applesauce and a new pitcher of water. The smell of fresh food made Violet realize just how hungry he was, and her stomach seemed to agree with her as it let out a small rumble, causing her to blush brightly in embarrassment. Tom just smiled at her though and took the tray from the elf’s hands.

“It’s best for you to stick to softer foods, for now, hence the liquids. Don’t worry though, in a few days we can get you on a more diverse diet.”

Violet had already taken a large spoonful of the soup and nearly melted at the rich, creamy taste.

“Diverse or not, this is still probably one of the best meals I’ve ever had.” She said honestly as she took another taste. In her defense, it was also one of the few proper meals she’d ever had.

“I’ll make sure you have many more to enjoy my little Horcrux.” He assured her, and Violet smiled.

As she sipped the soup she got a good look at the room she was in for the first time, the bed she was laying on was spacious enough to fit at least three of her, the duvet was a dark blue and fluffy enough that she could easily disappear in it, as she fidgeted in the blankets her hand brushed something soft that wasn’t a part of the sheets, pulling it over, she saw it was a stuffed snake! A bright orange color with black stripes, Violet found that it rather reminded of Asmodeus if he were a regular snake instead of a three-headed Runespoor. Setting the toy back down with a smile she resumed her inspection.

The walls were a soft cream colored with a large row of bookshelves on the opposite side from her. Against the left wall was a decently sized vanity set laid out with brushes, ribbons and all sorts of other accessories, and next to it was a large mahogany wardrobe which was most likely filled with the clothes Tom had bought her. A desk was placed in a corner of her room where sunlight could easily filter in, and on it were several items such as a small rotating globe, a stack on notebooks and what looked to be a model castle near the edge which she suspected was Hogwarts.

Further up against the left side of her bed was a large window, the curtains were open letting sunlight stream in, and from her room, she could see a garden. Flowers wove between pathway in full bloom and a large marble fountain with a stone sculpture of some sort of magical creature sat in the center. Finally in the far side of the back wall was a door that if she craned her head enough, she could see lead to a rather large looking bathroom. It was by far the most luxurious room she had ever been in, yet it didn’t feel stuffy or intimidating. Quite the opposite really, it felt welcoming, like it was waiting just for her.

“Do you like it?” Tom’s voice snapped her out of her observations. “I confess I don’t have much experience when it comes to decorating for children, you never seemed too interested in stuffed animals or glittering things that most young girls are, so I refrained from buying more than one, but if- Oof!” Tom quickly caught the tray to keep anything from spilling as Violet threw herself against him in a tight hug.

“I love it.” She choked out; she was so happy that the words could barely leave her throat. “Is...Is this really all mine?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t buy beginner magic books or a toy snake for myself.” He pointed out with a sigh, but she could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

“I’ve never had anything so wonderful before.”

“This is your home now Violet, I haven’t given you anything you don’t already deserve.” He said, and she could feel more tears forming due to the sheer honesty in his voice.

“Home…” She whispered. “I told him that.” She admitted.

“Told who what?”

“Uncle Vernon… When he was dragging me to the cupboard.” She turned her head up to look at him. “I yelled at him that I wasn’t staying and I was going to go home.”

“You didn’t consider that place home anymore.” He whispered

“I never did, not really since you told me you would take me away one day…”

 

Marvolo looked down at Violet in amazement. No wonder he could get through the wards…

“That explains quite a bit.” He said. “The wards would only work as long as you considered that place home.”

Violet’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“So when I told him that place was no longer my home…”

“The wards weakened in response to your open acknowledgment,” Marvolo confirmed. “Well, my dear it seems that you’ve caused quite a bit of trouble for a certain headmaster.” He grinned.

“Will he know?” She asked.

“Eventually, with the way the magic was draining, I believe the wards will be fully destroyed within a week if you don’t return.” He chuckled. “What I would give to be there when he sees it for himself.”

“You’re pretty wicked at times,” Violet said bluntly, and Marvolo returned the statement with a bland look of his own.

“What part of Dark Lord did you not understand?”

“Okay then replace wicked with petty.” She grinned causing him to scowl and take out his wand.

“Rictusempra.” Violet doubled in on herself as laughter escaped from her mouth.

“T-Tom! You j-jerk!” She cried out through her childish laughter. Marvolo simply smirked in return.

“I warned you I wouldn’t hesitate using a spell on you if you deserved it, my dear.” He watched as she gripped the sheets trying to stop herself. After a couple of minutes, he finally released the spell, leaving Violet gasping for breath.

“I take it back…” She said between pants. “You’re completely evil.”

“Why thank you for the compliment.” He smirked, reaching his hand out to run his fingers through her hair.

Violet closed her eyes, taking comfort in the familiar action all of her earlier pain and suffering forgotten, and Marvolo found himself thinking that he would do everything within his power for it to remain this way for a long time to come.

“Welcome home Violet.” He finally said softly. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

“I’m home, Tom.” And for the first time, he couldn’t help but think that his name truly was a wonderful sound to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw Crimes of Grindelwald last night and AHHHHHHH!!!! Some cameos were messed up and unneeded *Cough* McGonagall *Cough*. But others were amazing and made my fangirl heart beat out of my chest. Can I also just say how weird it is to see a young Dumbledore? 
> 
> Also Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Or just happy 22nd, or holidays or whatever depending on who you are and where you live! 
> 
> As usual, thank you for all the wonderful comments and please don't hesitate to point out any errors, I appreciate it!
> 
> FInally the question. I know some of you guys wanted chapters out as soon as possible before longer intervals, so would you rather I post as soon as it's done or would you like me to aim for a weekly release? There are pros and cons to both so I'd like to hear your opinions and why. 
> 
> Well, that's it! Have a great day and please leave a review if you have time! (BTW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 279 Kudos!? This is so much more than I ever thought I would get. I can die happily now, but I'll try not to before I can write more of this fic)


	5. Count Down to September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the month before Violet starts her first year at Hogwarts from making new friends to little moments of her life at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy! I'm alive!!! (The question is for how long though...)
> 
> So! Sorry for being silent over the past 10 days, it's finals season and I ended up getting sick after returning to college. 
> 
> After reading you guys' comments I've decided I'm going to start out by trying to update at LEAST every two weeks. The reason for this is 1) it's finals and I need to dedicate my time first and foremost to not failing as bad as I think I am and 2) Aiming for a temporary bi-weekly (every two weeks) update period will give me time to write out several chapters and hopefully by the time I move up to once a week updates I'll have several chapters written and ready to be published. 
> 
> Finally once again, thank you to all my readers! I'm amazed at how many kudos this had gotten as it was simply a passion project of mine, and I love reading each and every one of your reviews so feel free to keep them coming and continue asking me questions! Also, I have more questions for you all at the bottom so be sure to read it!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and will talk to you all next time! (God I felt like a Youtuber typing that)

August 2nd, 1991

Mrs. Malfoy had burst into Violet’s room fretting over the girl. Violet was shocked that she cared so much for only meeting her once, but found that it was… nice. This was different from Tom’s display of distress; while she still held herself in a dignified way Mrs. Malfoy’s worry was also much more open.

“Violet I’m so glad to see you awake.” She said gently as she crouched down, her brows knit together in concern as she reached her hand out to lightly brush against her forehead. “Draco and I were very worried about you, are you healing well, did you get anything to eat?”

“Narcissa I feel as if you doubt my own ability to care for her,” Tom spoke from his place at her bedside, though his voice didn’t hold any malice it was clear he was slightly irritated by the implications.

“Not at all Lord Slytherin. I simply wish to hear it from her is all.”

“I’m feeling much better Mrs. Malfoy… Thank you for sending your healer over, she and Professor Snape have helped me recover perfectly.” Violet spoke softly. Mrs. Malfoy gave a slight smile as she stood up.

“That is a great relief, Violet. I take it you met Severus then?” She asked and Violet nodded in return.

“He’s quiet, but was kind to me.” Really he had just sort of stared at her intensely as he handed Madam Peakes her potions, but to Violet’s relief, there was no intense hated or dislike, only something akin to curiosity.

“He wishes to speak to her privately later after the dinner party,” Tom added in, and Violet quirked her head to the side.

“Dinner party? Are you having people over Marvolo?” Would she have to stay in her new room while this happened? She didn’t mind as it was much nicer than the cupboard, and she knew that there were times when adults had to discuss impo-

“Well, it’s for your birthday after all.” He said interrupting her thoughts. “I realize that it’s a few days late, but you deserve a proper celebration before your first year at Hogwarts.”

Violet blinked. Once. Twice. Then she felt her eyes widen until she was sure they were practically popping as she gaped in pure shock.

“A-A celebration? For me?” She couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

She had never once got to celebrate her birthday with the Dursleys before, the only reason she knew the date in the first place was that Uncle Vernon would down a couple bottles of Whiskey and complain about this being the day the “greatest mistake was brought into the world”.

“Of course. It was delayed but it’s happening none the less after all the house elves were torn up that you didn’t get to eat the cake they made for you.” Tom said as if he weren’t discussing anything unusual.

“A cake…” Violet mumbled.

“And ice cream, treacle tarts, pies, really an unhealthy pile of sweets, I think they may have gotten a bit too excited for this.” The smirk on his face let Violet know that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

“Lord Slytherin please don’t tease her too much, the look in her eyes is like a Niffler that just got its paws on a diamond,” Narcissa said.

“What’s a Niffler?” Violet asked curiously and Tom sighed.

“I’m making you read through Fantastic Beasts first, it wouldn’t be good if you panicked or stared at every magical creature you came across.” He muttered. “Better yet perhaps Mr. Scamader would be open to coming to tutor you himself if I could tempt him with the study of Runespoors and their relationships with Parselmouths…”

“Lord Slytherin she has less than a month before school starts.” Mrs. Malfoy pointed out.

“True, maybe during the summer then.” Tom relented. “For now though Violet I advise you wash up and get ready. Your guests will be arriving in a couple of hours and I’m not sure how fast even the elves can tame your unruly locks.”

Violet felt offended at the comment on her less than obedient hair, but nodded and slid out of the bed. It was nice to no longer be constricted to the mattress, and she would admit that she was craving a nice warm bath.

 

*  *  * 

 

Severus sighed to himself as he finished brewing for the day. He should be getting ready for the Potter girl’s party soon…

Potter, he had despised the man for making every moment of his life beyond miserable, despised him for taking away the only light he had ever known and had vowed to despise his spawn while resigning to protect them from a distance. Now though, things had changed. He had met seen her with his own eyes, and it hurt, it hurt worse than any curse he had ever received. Because even though she had some of _his_ traits, the unruly hair, the mischievous shine in her eyes and the shape of her nose… so much of her was Lily. From her obvious appearance to the soft tone in her voice and a sweet smile that lit up her face. It was so much worse than he could have ever thought.

Violet Potter was not a girl who had grown up with love and luxury as he had been lead to believe, she was a victim of abuse and neglect, just as he had been, just as his master had been, just as so many he knew were.

Severus saw them, the never-ending marks, the raised scar tissue, and the improperly healed breaks. Then his Lord had told him that the extra potions he had been brewing for the past two years had not been for him, but for her! Severus had believed that he was simply building up stores, or perhaps getting hurt during his… less than legal activities, but no. The number of potions he had been brewing which was enough to treat his entire house, was for one girl. Lily’s daughter.

His hands clenched into fists once more, and he fought the urge to destroy whatever was before him. How!? How could Dumbledore leave her there!? He knew how these cases turned out! Knew of their vulnerability, the need to fit in and be accepte- oh…

It clicked. Violet had a need to be accepted, to belong and prove herself, and to make someone proud. Dumbledore had wanted to mold her, to use her as a weapon against the Dark Lord! How could he not have seen this!? Severus’ breathing increased heavily as a wave of shame washed over him, no he knew how he didn’t see it and he knew why Dumbledore was so comfortable with allowing Severus to carry on as her distant protector without interfering in his plans. It’s because Severus was vindictive, he carried grudges long past their due, and had he not seen Violet bleeding as Lord Slytherin stood by her side, he never would have allowed himself to view her as anything other than her father’s daughter. Just a disaster waiting to happen. 

“Mister Snape sir!” A squeak drew him out of his thoughts and he whirled around to see a house elf.

“What do you want?” He barked, and the creature cowered.

“M-Master Slytherin is sending Korry t-to yous to say that Mistress Potter’s dinner is starting soon.” The elf managed to get out. Severus sighed and nodded, waving his wand to put the rest of the ingredients away, he would clean the cauldron’s afterward that would work best either way.

“Inform him that I am on my way up now.” He responded, and the elf nodded before disappearing with a ‘pop’.

Washing his hands and straightening his black robes, he walked out of the lab and into the hall. He had been staying at Slytherin Manor for the past three days while the young Potter girl had been healing, luckily Dumbledore hadn’t called on him since he had set his traps for the Philosopher’s Stone and he had simply told the man he was out hunting for rare potion ingredients. No one would be surprised if he tried to stay away from Hogwarts as long as possible considering everything that awaited him when he returned.

“Severus.” The voice of Marvolo Slytherin, or as most of the wizarding world had once known him, Lord Voldemort snapped him out of his thoughts.

“My Lord.” Severus bowed his head in greeting, his mind wandering back briefly to that night nearly eleven years ago now.

He had left to kill the prophesized child and disappeared for a year. No one knew where he had gone or what had happened to him, and many of his previous followers had renounced him. Then, one day he had appeared at Malfoy Manor during a family dinner. To their shock, the one who had stood before them wasn’t a distorted slit-eyed dark wizard, but a man. His clothes had been torn, his hair wild, and his body was covered in blood and bruises, but what had been most terrifying was the pure unrestrained dark magic that flowed from him, which proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, his true identity. He had no idea how much time had passed or what had happened the night of the Potter’s murders after casting the curse at the baby Violet, but still, he was furious. A child had somehow defeated him, and the wizarding world hailed her as their savior.

“Come, Violet is most likely already at the table with the Malfoys.” Voldemort, or Lord Slytherin, as he preferred to be known in this form, turned and led him down the hall.

Violet, a child that said Lord now had taken in under his own protection despite their destined fate as enemies. How fate itself must be laughing at this, his Lord’s rage at the girl was now but a memory and none who saw them together could easily imagine him trying to hurt her once more. Severus wondered how it was possible when he himself heard the prophecy.

_‘Part of it’_ A voice whispered to him, that same voice that haunted his dreams reminding him every day how he had caused the death of the only woman he had ever loved. Severus quickly silenced it.

 

“-You’re coming to my home this weekend and learning to ride a broom, that’s final.” Severus heard the voice of his godson clearly from the dining room. Merlin, he cared deeply for the boy but Draco was unbelievably spoiled by his parents, and Severus could only pray he broke out from it or else his behavior might just come back to bite him in the future.

“I don’t know… I think I would probably fall…” A somewhat timid voice replied.

“That’s ridiculous. Apparently, you have flying in your blood.” Draco insisted. “Your own father was seeker for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team.”

“You can repeat the term all you want Draco, but I still don’t know what Quidditch really is.”

Severus walked in with Lord Slytherin to see the two children holding an animated conversation; apparently, Draco was educating her on sports in the wizarding world. Violet turned to face the two of them as they walked in and her eyes lit up.

“Professor Snape! Marvolo you’re here~” She picked up the hem of her dress robes as she ran over. They were a deep blue that stopped just above her ankles, with lace sleeves that ran down to her elbows, the fabric looked soft and light, making her red hair pop even more than usual. Severus had to bite on his tongue to keep from making any noise when those green eyes looked up to meet his own dark ones.

“Of course we are, you didn’t think I would just run out on a celebration in my own home?” His lord raised a brow and Violet shook her head immediately, still wearing that painfully bright smile.

“Lord Slytherin, thank you for inviting us to this celebration. Draco was extremely eager to see Miss Potter once again.” Lucius said as he came up to join the group, his own son dragging Violet away to brag about one thing or another.

“Thank you for taking the time to come here. I know it was all very last minute.” He replied. “Also, I believe you said there was some information you wished to share with me?”

Lucius nodded and lowered his voice so that the children had no chance of hearing.

“I’ve heard from a ministry worker that Dumbledore stormed in the other day, panicking and demanding to see the records of his magical charge.” He began, and the smile on Lord Slytherin’s face turns a little darker, a little more spiteful. “Apparently they had disappeared from their muggle family and he was muttering about blood wards. What’s more, when he was denied access due to no longer being their legal magical guardian he nearly, as my associate put it ‘went postal’.” His face scrunched up slightly and Severus sighed on the inside. As yes, the American one who had recently transferred…

“Is that so?” Lord Slytherin said coolly, though he was clearly radiating never-ending waves of amusement. “I wonder what child had the honor of being under the protection of the great Albus Dumbledore, and how on earth they ever could have disappeared under a gaze as watchful as his own.” This time Severus really did snort, and Lucius couldn’t hold back his own smirk.

“I suppose this would have something to do with why the girl was untraceable in the past?” Lucius asked.

“Very much so. However, she is here now and already showing a vast improvement from what I saw of her time back _there_.” Their Lord’s lips curled in disgust at mentioning Violet’s previous residence before he took a deep breath and quelled his rage. There was no doubt that his revenge was nowhere near over though.

“Marvolo!” Violet’s voice snapped them out of their conversation as she ran back up to them. “Mrs. Malfoy said that if you don’t come to the table so we can eat in the next five minutes she would hex you all to the seats.” And the men paled. Never let it be said that anyone should get in the way of a woman’s maternal instincts, even if it meant indirectly threatening the Dark Lord himself.

“Well, I do believe that’s our cue to start dinner then.” He said. “Violet, please assure Narcissa that we’re on our way and such drastic measures won’t need to be taken.”

She nodded and ran back to carry the message, she was quite eager to please him, wasn’t she? Somewhat like a…

“Draco described her as a puppy.” Lucius and Severus stared at the man between them as he walked forward, giving an amused look as Violet’s eyes seemed to sparkle at Narcissa’s praise for relaying the message. “And I must say I quite agree.”  

 

*  *  *

 

August 3rd, 1991

“Augh! I’ll never win!” Violet whined as Tom once again declared checkmate. Her soulmate chuckled and waved his wand, resetting the board. It was the day after her party and Violet was making use of the chess set she had received from him as a gift.

“Patience my dear, after all, you’re only a beginner.”

“I know but…” She glared heavily at the board as the chess pieces repaired themselves, and Tom hummed in thought before meeting her eyes with his own.

“To me, one of the most common mistakes you can make is under or overestimating the value of a piece.” Tom said as Violet moved her first piece. She looked at him confused.

“How can you do that though?” Violet asked. Each piece had a role and was either strong or weak. That’s how it was.

“You’ll see when the time comes.” He assured her with a grin, countering each of her moves with perfectly calculated strategies of his own. Violet sighed but didn’t push; she had quickly learned that Tom wouldn’t tell her anything he didn’t wish to share yet. Besides, she got the feeling he was mostly having fun with her and if it really were important he wouldn’t hide it from her.

“By the way, has Dumbledore realized I’m gone yet?” Violet asked curiously as she moved her knight, and Tom chuckled.

“I have it from a reliable source that not only is he aware of the wards, he also very nearly had a heart attack when he learned you were no longer legally his magical ward.”

“Will he be able to figure out that it’s you?” She didn’t want to be taken away from Tom.

She had only been living with him for two days and she already had a friend and mentor, as Snape had so graciously offered to help catch her up on potions knowledge she would be lacking from being raised as a muggle her entire life. Tom insisted she take him up on his offer as he was the youngest potions master the wizarding world had ever seen in quite a while.

“Knowing that man he’ll do anything to learn, but he can’t do too much unless he wishes to tip people off that the Girl-Who-Lived vanished while under his own care.” Another smirk. “Besides, I too have a few tricks up my sleeve, so to speak.” He grinned and Violet knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t be getting a straight answer anytime soon. “Speaking of which, I have one more thing for you, my dear.”

“A-Another present? But Tom you’ve already given me so man-” A single look from him silenced her, and he stood up and walked over to her.

“This is much more practical, and one I expect you put work into maintaining.” He said as he crouched in front of her.

“Maintaining?” She asked curiously, and he nodded.

“You are not only my Horcrux Violet, but my soulmate. As far as magic is concerned we are very nearly the same being.” He cupped her cheek. “There is a magic art known as Legilimency, the art of reading minds and those who are able to perform it are known as Legilimens. The art of shielding one’s mind is known as Occlumency.”

“Are the people who use it Occlumens?” She asked, and he nodded proudly.

“They are indeed. Headmaster Dumbledore is one of the few who have mastered both arts.”

“What about you Tom?”

Tom gave her a look as if he were insulted she was even asking. “Of course I mastered it silly girl, what kind of Dark Lord would I have been if anyone could freely snoop around my mind or if I couldn’t theirs?”

Violet giggled at that. Of course Tom could do that, he was one of the strongest wizards ever~ But wait…

“If Dumbledore can read my mind… won’t he know about everything that happened?” She asked, worry seeping into her chest. “I don’t know how to do Occlumency Tom, I can’t stop him!” She began to grow panicked when he sighed and gently flicked her forehead, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Of course you can’t do Occlumency yet. It’s an advanced art that you should be far too young to worry about.” He stood up and looked out the window with a frown. “But I wouldn’t put it past the old goat to try and browse your mind, illegal as it may be.” He shifted his wait so he was leaning on one leg and turned back to face her as he gave her a casual look of utter pompousness. “Lucky for you however, your magic and soul just so happens to be bound to an all-powerful immortal wizard such as myself.”

Violet stared at him for a second before it clicked.

“So you can shield my mind?” She asked feeling like she was slowly catching on.

“Well our mind technically, but yes. I will extend my shields to you for now, but eventually, I wish for you to be able to maintain them on your own.” He confirmed, gently sweeping some fair out of her face. It never seemed to settle down.

“How does it happen then?” She was determined to do everything she could to keep the Headmaster from knowing. If he did he would take her away from Tom and try to turn her into his own puppet. She refused to let that happen!

“Close your eyes, and open your mind to me.” He instructed. “If it helps, imagine a gate of sorts, and picture that gate allowing me and my magic to pass through.”

Violet did just that, and could barely contain her gasp at the energy rushing through. In her mind, she was surrounded by a sea of blackness, cold and never ending like the one she was had faced so often after being beaten, but this time instead of leading her to the usual door it brought her much lower. She was in a chamber, cold and ancient with never ending winding tunnels and doors, she knew that one could get lost for eternity here or devoured by the beasts locked behind some of the walls. Violet however, knew exactly where to go letting her feet lead her through the many weaving tunnels to a spacious cavern where Tom was waiting for her under a large statue of a man with a heavy stone door where his mouth should be.

“Come Violet.” He held his hand out to her, and she was quick to take it. He faced the statue and hissed out in Pasrseltongue.

_“Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.”_ The door slid open and a pair of glinting eyes could be seen from the darkness.

Violet got the distinct impression that had this been real, she would be dead. The darkness surrounding the large serpent was inviting, and she knew that this would be where she would lock herself within the many defenses Tom had laid out.

“Come my dear.” And Violet allowed him to lead them both into the ever welcoming blackness with the beast.

 

*  *  *

 

August 5th, 1991

“Come on Violet!” Draco pulled her through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

“I still don’t see why you need to take me to the Quidditch shop Draco.” Violet said as she nearly stumbled once more, her friend looked at her disbelievingly.

“After what you pulled off on those brooms back home? There’s no way we’re not getting you some Quidditch gear, or books. At the very least a practice snitch.”

Violet had been more than a little nervous when she first stepped foot in the Malfoy’s home. If the strutting peacocks and giant manor didn’t convey their status and wealth, than the interior more than helped show it. Marble floors and crystal chandeliers reflected light throughout the home, and hanging on the walls or displayed on pedestals was a nearly alarming amount of antique art or magic artifacts.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been very kind and welcoming, but it wasn’t until Violet had stepped foot on their Quidditch pitch and onto a broom that she truly felt herself relax. Flying just came so naturally to her, the freedom of being high up in the air and the feeling of soaring with no constrictions. She found herself ignoring Draco’s instructions and allowing her body to move on its own; she had nearly given Tom a heart attack when she dove straight towards the ground at a high speed, her hair whipping back as she had a borderline maniacal smile on her usually innocent face, only to pull and spiral upwards with an elegant flourish at the last second, coming out unscathed.

After being lectured for half an hour by her soulmate and praised for just as long by Draco, Mrs. Malfoy told Violet how she recalled her father being on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team saying that Violet had a similar flying style to his, and Draco had all but demanded taking her out to Diagon Alley to buy her at least a book on the ‘wonderful sport’.

 

“I think we accidentally ditched your mom.” Violet said worried.

“Don’t fret too much, she knows where we’re going and we can always wait for her to catch up with us there.”

Not looking where they were going, the duo crashed into another kid.

“Watch where yo-”

“Sorry, are you alright?” Violet cut Draco off knowing he wasn’t going to win anyone’s votes when it came to apologizing. “We weren’t looking where we were going.”

The kid turned out to be a boy, he was short with pudgy with messy hair and crooked teeth. He also seemed painfully shy by the way he recoiled slightly at Violet’s outstretched hand before slowly reaching out to take it a second later.

“I-It’s fine.” He stuttered. “It was my fault anyways.”

Violet shook her head and gave him a gentle smile. “We’re just as much to blame. I’m Violet Potter, and the grumpy blonde is Draco Malfoy.” She couldn’t stop her small giggle at Draco’s offended look. “But he’s not as bad as he seems, I promise.”

“Neville Longbottom. Did you say Malfoy and Potter?” His eyes were wide with wonder, as if he couldn’t believe the two were out together. Though maybe he really couldn’t, if Violet remembered correctly, their families were firmly on opposite sides of the war and hardly got along beforehand either.

“Yes, that would be us.” Draco said haughtily. “Longbottom you said? What are you doing out here by yourself? I was under the im-”

“Draco if you’re going to be mean to him I’ll set Asmodeus on you.” Violet threatened. Friend or not she hated bullies, and she planned on getting that pompous sense of self entitlement out of his system at some point in time, may as well start now.

Draco paled at the mention of the reptile. He had met Asmodeus once, and Tom had very faithfully translated each and every threat the Runespoor made to the young Malfoy should he inflict or allow pain to come upon Violet in any way, shape, or form. He was sufficiently scarred for life, snakes were able to be quite descriptive in the many gruesome ways they could kill a person.

“It’s nice to meet you Longbottom…” Draco finally said, and Neville looked bewildered.

“Hey Neville, is it alright if I call you that? You can call me Violet.”

“O-Oh yeah sure!” He said immediately, and Violet grinned happily. He seemed nice, and Tom told her to make as many friends as she wished.

Violet had been lonely for much of her life, and Neville for some reason reminded her of that feeling. Of someone who just needed a hand extended to them, so why not her own? She wanted to make up for lost time and have her own friends to hang out, laugh and go shopping with, and she had the feeling that Neville would be a wonderful addition to her soon-to-be-growing group.

“Draco was taking me over to the Quidditch shop and we were going to get ice cream afterwards. Do you want to come with us?”

If she didn’t know any better, Violet would have thought Neville was about to cry.

 

“He kicked you from where!?” Violet asked horrified, nearly letting her cone fall had Mrs. Malfoy not successfully levitated it from her table with Augusta Longbottom.

The two matriarchs were kind enough to give the children their own space, though Violet suspected that Lady Longbottom only allowed it as her grandson was making connections with two other ‘respectable’(debatably depending on who you asked) families.

“The balcony, and I bounced down the road like a rubber ball.” Neville restated. Even Draco looked slightly horrified.

“You could have very well died though.” Draco pointed out.

“Well to my uncle better I die then live if I were useless to the line.” He said sounding slightly bitter, and Violet didn’t blame him.

“I know how that feels…” Violet muttered, and the two boys looked at her. “I was raised by my mother’s sister’s family, horrible muggles who hated anything to do with magic.” She rubbed her arms. “It wasn’t a very happy childhood.”

Shifting a bit in his chair Neville quickly changed the topic. “But you said you were taken in by Lord Slytherin?” She had let this slip to him after he swore not to tell anyone, relieved when Neville agreed. She couldn’t risk Dumbledore learning this in any way.

Violet immediately cheered up and nodded.

“Marvolo is the best thing that ever happened to me.” She said unabashedly. “He gave me my own room, my first birthday party, took me shopping in Diagon Alley…” She smiled at them with pure happiness that no one would have thought a child like her would have been capable of producing. “And now I’m even making friends thanks to him, so I owe him everything~”

The two boys stared in slight disbelief.

“H-Her smile is so pure… I feel like I don’t deserve to witness it.” Neville muttered to Draco who could only nod in agreement. Violet Potter was powerful alright, but in a completely different way than the wizarding world had initially thought. 

 

*  *  *

 

August 18th, 1991

“Violet, assure me that you’re alright before I go out and murder someone.” Marvolo hissed as he checked over the soot-covered girl. He had allowed her and Draco to check out Zonko’s for ten minutes before flooing back to their homes and this is what happened!

“I’m fine Tom.” Violet promised giving him a smile. “I just made some new friends~”

“Friends? That set you on fire?” He asked incredulously, his heart rate still not returning to what most would consider a healthy rhythm.

“It wasn’t me they were aiming for, I just got a bit signed and caught up in the ash.” She said embarrassed.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” The urge to curse someone was steadily growing.

“They were really nice though!” She tried to assure him. “They’re third-year twins at Hogwarts named Fred and George Weasley~” Marvolo nearly choked at the surname.

“More Weasleys?” He coughed. “Merlin I thought that Percy boy was the last!”

“O,h so you know them? They said that their little brother Ron is going to be the same year as me~”

Marvolo actually raised his eyes heavenward. Dear Morgana, the unimaginable number of the Weasley brood aside, please don’t allow his precious Violet (Because even he had no choice but to nearly bow before her pure trust and reverence for him) to be corrupted by the chaotic family, especially those no doubt impish twins.

“Tom? Are you okay?” She asked him concerned, and Marvolo pinched his nose giving a deep, thoughtful sigh.

“Violet… Just promise, if it ever truly comes down to it and you’re corrupted beyond what I can save…” He was looking at her in all seriousness. “Reign hell down on the headmaster and don’t get caught.” 

Violet tilted her head to the side looking confused, but nodded anyway. After all, she would do anything to make Marvolo happy, and no matter what anyone would say he would forever deny that it warmed an area in his chest (that was definitely NOT his heart) in just the slightest way.

 

*  *  *

 

August 21st, 1991

A scream wakes him up immediately and Marvolo rushes to Violet’s room. Nothing is out of sorts, but Asmodeus is coiled around the young girl hissing soothingly at her while Hedwig hoots from her perch trying to give her own kind of comfort.

_‘Everything is fine hatchling, your nestmate will be here soon.”_

Violet is curled into a ball, her arms around her defensively as she whimpers.

“No… please no. I-I’ll be a good girl.” She cried softly. “No more, please no more…”

Marvolo silently makes his way to her and Asmodeus slithers off to give them space. The first time she woke up like this Marvolo had thought that someone had somehow broken into the manor. Since then though he had been amazed by her strength, how she didn’t wake up crying every night despite the horrors she had put up with during her childhood, this occurrence happened maybe once every few days at most, and he had long learned how to handle it.

“Violet…” He said softly, taking a seat on the mattress. While she doesn’t stop shaking or crying, the muttering comes to a halt and she crawls over to his location, latching onto him like a lifeline, and he lets her. He was not a warm or kind man, he knew, but seeing her so broken and in need of someone…

He looked at her and saw Tom Riddle Jr. in his orphanage lonely, hurt, and miserable no matter how much he would deny it, and Marvolo thinks that his pride isn’t so delicate as to be damaged by soothing Violet like this. Even if it does usually end up with him having to sleep the rest of the night, holding Violet in his arms and waking up to Asmodeus’ hissing laughter and Hedwig’s hoots of amusement… bloody familiars.

 

*  *  *

 

August 31st, 1991

“I almost don’t want to go,” Violet whispered as they finished packing the last of her things.

“Oh? But you’ve been so excited since I told you when you were nine.” Tom said as he closed her trunk.

“Yes but going there means…” _means leaving you_. Are the silent words, and Tom stands up.

“It won’t be for too long my dear.” He said reassuringly. “You’ll be back for Yule as well.”

“Will you write to me at least?” She asked him, she knew her eyes were shining with hope but she couldn’t help it. The thought of not being with him or hearing from him…

Tom scoffed and were he not ‘Tom Riddle, former Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort and current Lord Marvolo Slytherin’ she was sure he would have rolled his eyes derisively.

“Of course I will. I need to make sure you stay out of trouble after all.” He reminded her, Violet brightened for a moment before another thought came to mind.

“Tom? Will you still be happy if I’m a Gryffindor?” She asked, knowing both her parents were Gryffindors, heck the entire Potter line seemed to be descended from the Lions! And it made sense considering her inheritance as well… But Tom was a Slytherin, in both Hogwarts house and name! Surely she was expected to be one as well then, she was even a Parselmouth for Merlin’s sake!

This time, status or not, he really did roll his eyes and straightened up, gesturing to her large room.

“My dear if you end up being a Lion, I will have the house elves repaint this entire room bloody red and gold if you wish for it.” He said. “I’m not going to throw you out in a rage if you happen to be a bit more brave or chivalrous than ambitious or cunning.” Well, when he said it like that…

“Do you mean it?” She asked, and Tom crouched to lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Violet, you don’t have to prove anything to me or anyone else. This life is yours, live it for you.” And she could see just the slightest hint of longing in his eyes. ‘Live it for you’ those words she knew, were spoken for a Tom long ago just as much as they were spoken for her.

“Okay, I’ll try.” She said as she hugged him, smiling when she felt him wrap his arms around her in return. It wasn’t a mushy type of hug where she saw some parents pick the kids up and spin them around, but it was his. Warm, comforting, and filled with the promise to be with her no matter what.

 

 

Albus had very near paced a hole in the carpet by now. It had been a month and still no sign of Violet Potter! Oh, there were rumors yes, children who claimed to have seen her, the Weasley twins strangely being one of the pairs, but when Albus had questioned them they had simply said she introduced herself before running off with a boy and disappearing. He got a distinct impression that they were withholding information, but by then, they themselves had scurried off to plan their next big prank for their arrival at Hogwarts.

“No, it will be fine…” He mumbled, trying to reassure himself. “No one is dead, there’s no proof and nothing has truly fallen out of place yet.” Violet’s muggle family were hospitalized, apparently the Uncle had a bit too much to drink and threatened the young girl, finally triggering her to run away from home, and the man had turned his rage onto his own family. At least, that’s what Albus had seen when he went through Vernon’s mind; he couldn’t report this to the DMLE or else there would be a scandal! Albus would be called into question for leaving her in such an abusive home, and everything would derail!

Ha! As if his plans weren’t derailing already! Albus finally sighed and lowered himself into his chair, so many secrets, so much deceit; it wore down on his old bones. He already had a lifetime of regret, sadness, and longing piled up within him. He couldn’t afford to let anyone else feel it as well, for the greater good he would be the manipulator behind the scenes, forge a hero that would defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. That is, if he had a hero to work with at all.

Shaking his head Albus looked at the calendar on his desk. The 31st. Tomorrow the new students would be coming in, and he just had to pray to Merlin that somehow young Violet would be among them. If she was, then they would go from there, if not… He shook his head refusing to even entertain the idea.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, mail from the ministry.” A house elf popped in to deliver a large stack that was evidently too heavy for a regular owl. Looking at it, he found official statements on his rescinded guardianship and the paperwork that would come with it, as well as secrecy contracts and refusals to reinstate him or to reveal who her new guardian was. He held back the urge to sigh heavily. This… would be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions of the day areeee.....
> 
> 1) What Hogwarts house do you believe Violet fits into the best and why?
> 
> 2) What's your favorite part of Violet and Tom/Marvolo's relationship so far?
> 
> 3) What theme song would you give them? (either individually or collectively is fine)
> 
> I think this is a fun way to engage with my readers, feel free to answer one, all, or just ignore them and leave a review~  
> I accept all options~


	6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is More Than a Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I know I said every two weeks, but it's December, I have finals and afterward, I'm heading straight back home for the holidays where I will no doubt be busy for an insane amount of time. 
> 
> Therefore before implementing my official Bi-weekly schedule, I'm giving one more update (P.S. this is my longest one so far taking up 22 pages) So I sincerely hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO! A super important announcement at the bottom! so please be sure to read all the way when you're done along with the regular question.

Violet had to force herself to step away from Tom’s arms. Today was the day, she was going to Hogwarts, standing in front of the Hogwarts express with her luggage shrunk and in her pocket, she was saying goodbye to the man who had made it all possible for her.

“Are you sure you won’t get caught?” Violet asked him worried. They both knew the possibilities that Dumbledore had some of his people keeping an eye out for her mysterious new guardian.

Tom scoffed. “Trust me, darling, they can’t find someone they don’t know they’re looking for.” He said. Tom had cast a rather strong notice-me-not charm on himself, and with Violet’s hair hiding her scar, no one knew that the Girl-Who-Lived was in their midst. A highlight of being kept away from the media Violet supposed.

“Why could it be-”

“Our Little Flower-”

“Why I think it is Forge-”

“Quite right Gred-”

“And there’s someone with her-”

“The mysterious guardian perhaps?”

Violet lit up at the voices and Tom turned around to see a pair of grinning twins.

“Fred! George!” She said happily as she hugged them. The older wizards chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“Hello Violet, fancy meeting you here,” Fred said with a grin, she had learned to tell them apart within the first five minutes. Fred was slightly more outgoing than George, and he also had a small mark right under his left ear that his twin lacked.

“We were hoping to run into you before boarding,” George added in.

“Ah the Weasley twins correct?” Tom asked making the boys look up. They seemed to pale ever so slightly. “I was worried when Violet came home looking as if she had barely escaped a fire.” He gave them a pointed look that would have been polite still, if not for the underlying threat of something not quite deadly but very close to it.

“Terribly sorry sir.” Fred said immediately

“A product we were testing had a larger blast radius than we thought-”

“We would never try to hurt little Vi-”

“Perish the thought, she’s far too precious-”

“We’ve grown quite fond of her already-”

“Trade our little brother for her if we could!”

Violet stepped between them and tugged on Tom’s sleeve.

“Please don’t be mad at them Marvolo. I thought the joke was funny, they aimed for an older boy who was bullying a girl.” She said hoping to get them out of trouble with him. There was an agonizing length of silence before his posture adjusted from ‘borderline deadly’ to ‘I’ll tolerate your presence for now’.

“Marvolo-”

“As in Lord Marvolo Slytherin?”

“Why Forge to think she’s under the care of such an up and rising star-”

“Sweet little flower like her-”

“In the heart of the snake den!” Both boys let out a longing sigh.

“If only it were us-”

“A horrible tragedy really-”

“Gryffindor is wonderful-”

“But Slytherin is where the truly cunning ones are.”

Violet could tell that Tom liked them slightly more now.

“Yes that would be me. Violet was quite happy to speak of you.” Tom said, extending his hand for them to shake. “While I admire the creative use of your magic, from what I’ve heard, I would appreciate it if Violet could remain unscathed and out of detention during the school year.” He was smiling but the subtle threat was still there.

Before Fred or George could respond two more voices called out.

“Violet!” Draco and Neville both rushed up to her with smiles (Well Draco’s was more of a smirk). Mrs. Malfoy (Or Aunt Cissa as she told Violet to call her, which also meant Lucius had become Uncle Lucius) followed behind them followed by Neville’s grandmother.

“Draco, Neville there you are~” Violet grinned.

“Ah the little Malfoy-” Fred said with a grin.

“Glad to see you weren’t hurt by the fire blast.” George finished. Draco sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

“Yes well, I will admit your little contraption was… interesting, You’re just lucky it was simply ash.” He said putting up a pretentious air. Violet found herself rolling her eyes and poked his shoulder.

“Asmodeus.” Was all she said and he paled once more. Violet didn’t know the details of how exactly he threatened Draco, but from what she had heard it involved several methods of poisoning, being torn apart three ways, and at one point even a graphic description of what being swallowed whole was like. Tom, may have also thrown in some of his own threats at some point, but she wasn’t too sure.

“Interesting he says-”

“That’s a win in our book!” The twins grinned.

“Violet, we were looking all over for you.” Neville said. “Gran was about to try and summon you with a spell.”

“Sorry Nev, I was saying goodbye to Marvolo when Fred and George found us.” Violet apologized though she continued to smile. “You remember them, right?”

Neville nodded immediately.

After meeting in the Alley her little group had begun to exchange letters with each other, of course, Violet, with Tom’s advice, usually wrote under a pseudonym but they all eventually met together parents, guardians, and children where an unspoken agreement had been made between the participants. Violet was an innocent little creature that would be loved and protected at all costs. Or at least something along those lines.

Draco had complained to her at first about the Weasley family, talking about how his father nearly had a heart attack when he learned they had met up and how they were examples of wizards who had turned their backs on the ancient culture; but eventually he had begrudgingly agreed that the twins were _slightly_ more tolerable than he thought they would be.

Neville had been happy to welcome them all from the start, like Violet this was his first time truly having friends as well, and she could tell he quite enjoyed it.

“Violet I’m glad to see you looking so happy my dear.” Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile. “I do also think Draco has very much enjoyed his last month of summer with you all.”

Violet felt a wave of happiness go over her.

“I’m happy too Aunt Cissa.” She said, though she still wasn’t quite used to positively associating the title of ‘aunt’ with anyone. “Draco is the first friend I’ve made and I hope we get to be in the same house at Hogwarts.” Draco puffed up.

“You would actually make a great Slytherin.” He said. “Because like it or not, you’re pretty cunning when you need to be.” He's seen her turn those deadly eyes on people more than once to get them out of trouble, she was also quite the talented secret keeper going by the fact no one knew she was under the protection of Lord Marvolo Slytherin yet.

“Sorry, but we have to disagree there,” Fred said butting in.

“Yes because it’s obvious the Little Flower will be a Gryffindor.” George nodded.

“She shall become our apprentice and the other houses won’t stand a chance.”

“Couldn’t I be your apprentice without being in Gryffindor?” Violet asked and she heard Tom let out a soft groan that may have had a bit of a prayer mixed in… Tom wasn’t even religious.

“Well, of course, you could be, but it would be much more fun if we were in the same house,” Fred told her with a grin.

“Though sneaking out at night would be fun.” George pointed out.

“Oh very true my dear brother, very true.” Fred grinned, and Violet suddenly felt the need to apologize to her future teachers.

The whistle blew alerting the children that it was time to board and Fred and George promised to find them once they finished saying goodbye to their parents and little sister.

Violet took a deep breath and turned to Tom who gave her a small yet encouraging smile and gently kissed her forehead.

“You’ll do wonderfully my Little Horcrux.” He whispered to her softly so that no one heard. “No matter what house you’re in just do your best.” Violet felt like tearing up, and then he smirked. “After all since we’ve met you’ve had me teaching you. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

She glared and huffed. “Maybe for you!” She said, but to know he had such faith in her filled her with more determination than ever. “I’ll make you proud no matter where I end up.” She promised, and Tom nodded with approval.

“I know you will my dear. Just try to stay out of trouble okay, and remember to write to me or the Malfoys if the Headmaster tries to dig too much.” Then it was like a dam broke. “Make sure to continue taking your nutritional potions as well, apply your cream, go to Madam Pomfrey for regular health scans, and be sure to ask Severus when you need refills on your supplies.” He sighed as he straightened the ribbon on her green blouse. “Really you’re still far too small, they’ll think _I’m_ the one starving you…” As he muttered Violet saw the Malfoy Matriarch clearly laughing behind her hand.

“Lord Slytherin, I’m sure Violet is sufficiently prepared for this term.” She said once she had calmed down. “And there is no doubt that not only she but her friends will write to us in case something does go wrong.” 

Tom was still frowning but reluctantly stopped mother Hening his young soulmate as he cleared his throat.

“Yes well, just be sure to learn and stay safe Violet. Alright?” He locked eyes with her. “And remember, I’m always there if you need me.” He said discreetly running a thumb over the leather cuff that hid their marking.

“I know, that’s why I’m able to go off to Hogwarts without worrying,” Violet said honestly. “Because I know you’ll be there when I get back~” She hugged him once more and savored the feeling of their souls’ connecting.

“I’ll see you at Yule, my dear.” He said once they had let go.

 

*  *  * 

 

Violet nodded and before Marvolo dropped his arms, she bumped his nose with her own, an admittedly adorable gesture she had begun to do after living together for a couple of weeks (apparently it was something she often received from Asmodeus and equated it to showing affection). He couldn’t say he didn’t find it endearing.

“Bye Marvolo I’ll see you at Yule.” She said once she pulled away. He watched as she bid farewell to Narcissa and Dowager Longbottom before Neville and Draco walked with her onto the train.  With one last wave and a happy grin, she disappeared into the car.

Marvolo sighed as he kept his eyes on the Express, seeking out glimpses of her before he knew she settled.

“Soulmates are a blessed thing.” His head snapped to the side to see the Dowager staring at him, her head bobbing as she seemed to agree with her own statement.

Marvolo fixed a small yet somewhat confused smile on his face.

“I’m sorry but I believe you’re mis-”

“I’m old boy, not blind.” The woman snapped. “I’ll have you know my dear Frank and Alice were soulmates themselves, I can recognize the signs well enough.”

Marvolo allowed a frown to settle over his face, perhaps he had been a bit too obvious in his overprotectiveness, he was far from being a father figure nor did he want to be, and it was obvious they weren’t siblings so other options of their relationship would start narrowing.

“And if we are? Are you going to report us?” He asked carefully. “Have Dumbledore take her away?”

Because Merlin knew that as a _dark wizard_ he wouldn’t bother to restrain himself from any evil or inappropriate thoughts, and no doubt would take advantage of the poor girl savior. Oh, woe is her to have been paired up with the Slytherin Lord himself, just imagine what horrible things he must have already done to her!

“My family is light oriented, yes, but it doesn’t mean we bow down before that man.” She huffed as if insulted. “I’d have though _you_ of all people would have realized that Lord Slytherin.”

And it was true, of all the light oriented families, the Longbottoms were the most neutral in their views. That’s not to say all of them were, but Augusta Longbottom was the head, and what decisions she made, the rest of her family were sure to follow. They had followed Dumbledore in the last war because they stood not for him, but against Voldemort’s views and they had never been in the Headmaster’s back pocket like so many other light families were.

Marvolo straightened and bowed slightly in apology.

“Forgive me, Dowager Longbottom, I’ll admit that I was not thinking as clearly as I could have been.” He said.

“You may call me Augusta, I believe you have earned the privilege considering our wards’ friendship.” She stated as he straightened up.

“Then I must insist you call me Marvolo.” He responded with a charming smile that seemed to have no effect on the woman, she had always been a sharp one. He cleared his throat. “As for your earlier observation, yes Violet and I are indeed bonded soulmates however we’re hoping to keep that from the public. As far as this information goes, only you and the Heads of the Malfoy family are the ones to know.”

Augusta nodded as she locked eyes with Narcissa, who tilted her head in response. “A wise decision. Especially since the end of the last war, our world has been dripping with ridiculous prejudice against any whose magical core is not strictly light. Why even some neutrals are looked down upon now; absolute madness I say.”

“We couldn’t agree more,” Narcissa said joining in. “It’s one of the many things Lord Slytherin is working on changing.”

Augusta let out a slight hum as if debating something.

“I admire your work Marvolo, and now young Violet has extended a hand out to my grandson. I’ve not seen him smile so much in all the years I’ve cared for the boy, nor have I seen his core so stable.” Her eyes locked with his own. “So long as you don’t begin to spout any supremacy nonsense, you may count yourself in the political favor of my family for the foreseeable future, and of course your Soul bond status is also safe with me”

A wave of slight shock went through him. Had he truly just gained a political ally with the Longbottom family? One of the most independent yet influential light opponents within the “light circle”? Merlin, he was sending a Violet a gift through owl post as soon as he got back to the manor, his Little Horcrux was like a physical manifestation of Felix Felicis.

“I thank you for your generous offer Augusta, the House of Slytherin would be proud to accept this offer of an alliance with the House of Longbottom.” He took her outreached hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Oh, this was already turning out to be a very good month indeed.

 

*  *  *

 

“Um, is this compartment taken?” Violet peaked her head in; an older boy was sitting there alone. He had a pale complexion, and slightly rosy cheeks with a head of dark hair and bright hazel looking eyes.

“Not at all, feel free to join me.” He said with a smile, and Violet took a seat next to him, her friends piling in after her.

“The other compartments are pretty full already, sorry for intruding on you.” Violet apologized, but he waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it, I was elected as the sacrificial outcast from my group this ride, so any company is welcome.” He joked with a grin before sticking his hand out in a friendly gesture. “Cedric Diggory, third year at Hogwarts.”

“Violet Potter, first year.” She said shaking his hand, her smile less shy now. “This is Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. Our other friends should be joi-”

“Ah, there she is-”

“At long last-”

“Our search has finally-”

“Come to an end!” Fred and George chorused from the doorway as the stepped into the compartment which was finally filling up with six out of the eight seats now taken.

“Fred and George Weasley, I haven’t seen you two since Professor Sprout nearly jinxed you for trying to slip a babbling potion into the Hufflepuffs’ goblets,” Cedric said amused.

“Ah Cedric Diggory-” Fred started

“The golden boy of Hogwarts-”

“The Hufflepuff of the century-”

“We truly aren’t worthy to be in your presence!”

They bowed down mockingly and the first years stifled their laughter.

“I take it you know each other then?” Violet asked the twins.

“Oh yes, Cedric is a lovely lad-” Fred grinned

“Lied to Professor Snape to keep us out of trouble,” George said, slinging an arm around the older boy’s shoulder for a second.

“I wouldn’t say lied, I just happened to point him in the opposite direction at the time when he was searching for the both of you.” Cedric shifted in his seat, trying to rebuke the claim.

“While knowing the way we actually went.” Fred pointed out.

“So technically a lie.” George finished.

Cedric thought for a moment then shrugged good-naturedly. “Okay, perhaps a small lie.”

Violet grinned at his friendly personality “You’re a Hufflepuff then?” she asked him.

“And proud of it.” He replied with a smile. “What house are you three hoping to be in? You said you’re Violet Potter right? Are you hoping to follow in your parent's footsteps?”

Violet was glad he wasn’t bringing up her scar or Voldemort and instead treating her as a regular first year, she hoped it would continue to be this way at school.

“I’m not sure yet,” Violet said honestly. “I know that they were both Gryffindors’ but honestly I’ll do my best no matter what house I’m in.”

“A fine answer right there,” Fred said.

“Many kids could stand to learn from you,” George added as his brother nodded solemnly in agreement.

“My Gran is hoping I end up in Gryffindor,” Neville said. “But honestly I think Hufflepuff would be nice.” He was starting to stutter less and less since he had become friends with Draco and Violet, though that may have something more to do with the young Malfoy than her. He often told Neville to ‘Stand tall with pride you no doubt have! You’re a pureblood, act like it.’

Violet suspected that he somehow transferred a small piece of the never-ending Malfoy pride to Neville, that or the boy had absorbed it through interaction.

Draco straightened up proudly. “I know I’ll be in Slytherin, my father says it would be a crime if I ended up anywhere else.”

Violet found herself rolling her eyes. “Uncle Lucius also says it would be a crime if there’s any less than thirty peacocks roaming the yard in front of your manor.” 

“Well, I think Slytherin is a good house despite what others say. We Hufflepuffs appreciate their cunning intellect.” Cedric told them.

“They say there’s a secret alliance between the snakes and badgers, they’re actually plotting to take over Hogwarts one day and turn it into their own kingdom of black magic and cuddles,” Fred said ominously and Cedric clicked his tongue.

“So we’ve been found out have we?” He sighed. “Well better tell Flint that it’s back to the drawing board.”

“So you _have_ been secretly plotting with Slytherin!” George jumped up and pointed at the third year.

“I can neither confirm nor deny, however, if you notice Hufflepuff being spared from any Slytherin plots and vice versa…” He gave an almost wicked grin.

“I never understood why Hufflepuff had a reputation for being pushovers,” Violet said suddenly. “I mean Badgers are your house animal right? They’re utterly vicious creatures.” She said with a shudder recalling a documentary her Aunt Petunia had been playing on the telly at one point.

“Surely they aren’t that bad.” Draco said with a frown and Neville nodded in agreement.

“They look so small and cute.” The young Longbottom said and Violet shook their head.

“Honey badgers have been known to take on lions just for the sake of picking a fight, and they win!” She said. “And that’s not all they’re extremely smart and there are rumors that they go for the scr-”

“Shh Violet, you can’t go spilling all our secrets now.” Cedric said shushing her playfully. “Being underestimated is our greatest strength you know.”

“I feel like I now know why my father said to actually watch out for you lot,” Draco said, suddenly looking slightly wearier.

“Oh we’re as friendly as can be I assure you.” Cedric insisted. “By the way Neville, you’ve been cupping something the entire time, what is it?”

“Oh this? It’s my toad, Trevor.” He held up a rather plain looking toad that was squirming in his grasp. “But I have to keep a firm grip on him or else he’ll run off.”

“Why don’t you have a cage for him?” Violet asked.

“I did but a boy bumped into me at the station and it broke…” He said looking downtrodden.

“Hm, let me see it.” Cedric told him. “I’m not half bad at transfiguration, I could probably fix it.” He may as well have declared himself the second coming of Merlin from the way Neville was looking at him, and Violet could tell that this would be an enjoyable ride.

 

Halfway through the ride a woman came up with a cart loaded to the brim with snacks and sweets.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” She asked the children. With three heirs and friendly upperclassman, they had enough snacks between them to last far longer than the trip to Hogwarts.

“Who wants to play jellybean roulette?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Oh no.” Draco shuddered. “That last thing I need is to end up with a vomit flavored one.”

“Scared to lose young Malfoy~?” George goaded and Draco immediately took the bait.

“No! As if I would lose at anything, even a game as childish this!” He declared as George poured a handful of Bertie Bott’s into all their awaiting hands, even Neville was joining in, though he still looked quite nervous.

“Alright, this is a different version, even if you get a bad bean if you manage to keep a straight face without being called out you stay in,” Fred explained.

“Who starts first?” It was then that the door to their compartment slammed open.

“Fred! George! There you are.” A boy nearly tumbled in, and it was almost painfully obvious that he must be the twins’ younger brother.

“Ah well if it isn’t ickle Ronniekins~” Fred greeted.

“You’ve come just in time to play a round of jelly roulette.” George held out his hand. “The pot starts at 3 galleons~”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Violet gave the boys a pointed look, they didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

“A business endeavor Little Flower,” George said reassuring her,

“Besides, betting is half the fun~” His twin grinned innocently.

“How in Morgana’s name did you two avoid Slytherin?” Draco asked them incredulously.

“A long conversation involving some gardening gnomes and fireworks,” Fred said simply.

“Violet they’re barmy.” The young Malfoy heir said bluntly.

“Yet you enjoy their company as well as the rest of us,” Violet said with a grin. A small gasp turned Violet’s attention back to the younger redhead.

“Violet… as in Violet Potter?” His star struck look made her cringe internally, as she gave him a small smile.

“Y-Yes, that would be me…” She confirmed.

“Merlin’s beard I’m Ron Weasley Fred and George’s younger brother.” He said introducing himself before fixing his eyes on her forehead. “… Do you really have the scar?” He leaned closer with fascination.

In response she slowly lifted her bangs, if only to quickly appease his curiosity, revealing the lightning shaped mark and he looked as if Magic herself had appeared before him.

“Wicked…” He whispered.

“Ever heard of the concept of personal space Weasley?” Draco sneered causing Ron to turn to him. “Then again I wouldn’t be surprised if your parents lost their ability to display and pass down the lessons of common courtesy.”

Ron glared at Draco, his cheeks going as red as his hair. “And just who are you supposed to be?” He growled, but he was clearly embarrassed. Fred and George simply stayed out of it, knowing by now the young blonde’s habit to speak out of habit, they would simply slip a vomit flavored bean into his hand later.

Draco leaned back and gave that condescending smirk they had all grown to know very well. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. A real pureblood, unlike you Weasley.”

“A real pureblood?” Ron scoffed, seeming to find a burst of courage. “A real Death Eater I think you mean. Everybody knows your family lied their way out of Azkaban, you’re all dark as they come.”

“And since when was dark a bad thing?” Draco shot back. “You light loving-”

“Stop it!” Violet pushed herself between the two, not wanting the situation to escalate any further. “Draco, stop antagonizing him right now you don’t gain anything from it; and Ron I don’t know you very well but I would appreciate it if you didn’t make such accusations against my friend.” Accusations she knew to be true, but she wouldn’t say anything about that.

Both boys shut their mouth, Draco because he had seen Violet angry once (And he never wanted to see it again) and Ron because he was far too shocked about her defense of the son of one of You-Know-Who’s soldiers.

“Y-You… but…” Ron stuttered and it occurred to her that he was genuinely shocked by her response.

“But what Ron?” She asked him softly. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, but I don’t like seeing my friends get bullied.”

“He insulted my family first!” Ron cried indignantly.

“And I’m sure Draco is sorry about it. Or at least for not thinking before speaking.” She cast a glance at him, and Draco grumbled a vague sentence under his breath that might have had something akin to what could resemble an apology… It was better than nothing.

“But he’s dark!” Ron insisted.

“And?” Violet raised her brow at him, and her friends couldn’t help but notice that the action was reminiscent of her guardian. “It’s his core, he didn’t decide to be dark beside it’s not even fully settled yet, for all we know it could lighten in the years to come.”

Draco paled at that suggestion. “Oh Morgana no!” He groaned, which made his friends give him a look. Not. Helping.

“My point is, please don’t judge him on allegations or his magical nature, it’s just as bad as spouting blood supremacy,” Violet said firmly, her eyes locking with the youngest Weasley son’s own. By now he was looking thoroughly admonished and just mumbled something to Fred and George about their mother and not getting in trouble before all but fleeing the car.

“You wouldn’t happen to have relatives in wizarding policy would you?” Cedric asked once the door shut, and Violet gave him a small yet proud grin.

“My guardian is on the Wizengamot.” She replied. “I may have picked up an opinion or two from him.”

“Merlin, I thank you every day for giving me the chance to befriend Violet as to not get on her bad side,” Neville said raising his eyes towards the ceiling. A round of laughs sounded and Violet flushed, yeah, it was nice to have friends.

 

*  *  *

 

“Firs years over here!” The booming voice of Hagrid called out as they stepped out.

“That would be you three. The twins and I will take the carriages.” Cedric informed them.

Fred and George both gave a dramatic bow as they waved.

“So long Little Flower-”

“Stay safe-”

“And we hope to see you at our table!”

Violet grinned and waved back along with Neville and a slightly begrudging Draco.

“See you after the ceremony!” She called as they disappeared into a crowd of upper years.

“Come on Neville, Violet, we need to hurry so that we can sit in a boat together,” Draco said as he pulled her arm.

“Ah, Violet! Good ter see you again!” Hagrid greeted jovially. Draco at least seemed to think before acting and held in the sneer that was no doubt mentally projected in his mind.

“Hello Hagrid, it’s nice to see you again,” Violet replied with a small smile. “These are my friends Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.”

Hagrid blanched slightly at the name Malfoy but shook his head and kept his smile on, perhaps it was just an association with the name rather than prejudice?

“Good ter meet you all, there’s a free boat right there.” He said as he helped them, board.

“Um, is it true that there’s a giant squid in the lake?” Neville asked slightly fearful as he looked at the dark water surrounding them.

“Sure is, but it’s a sweetheart, wouldn’t harm nobody.” Hagrid beamed before helping the next kid, not noticing the fact that the Longbottom was not three shades paler.

“Oh relax Nev. Marvolo told me that most contact kids have with the squid is when they fall out of the boat because it lifts them back in.” Violet tried to reassure him.

“So one of us should cast a sticking charm on him then.” Draco sniggered causing Neville to give him a glare, though there was no heat behind it.

“As if your magic is advanced enough for a sticking charm.” He refuted, but one of his hands was holding tightly onto the bench underneath him, and the other onto Trevor’s newly repaired cage.

“What’s this about a sticking charm?” A new voice joined in as another girl stepped onto their boat. She was small and carrying a book bag which seemed stuffed to the brim, why did she even have that with her? Violet wondered. Perhaps what was most identifiable about her though was her large mane of brown hair, busy and utterly untamable.

“O-Oh no Draco was just joking around with our friend Neville,” Violet explained hoping she didn’t think they were threatening each other. The girl looked at her then straightened up.

“I see, I suppose that makes sense though since we’re not supposed to learn that charm until much later in our years at Hogwarts. I read all about it in the books.” She said. “My name is Hermione Granger by the way, pleased to meet you.” She stuck her hand out and Violet shook it.

“Granger, I don’t know of any family with that name,” Draco said carefully as he observed her. He wasn’t being insulting though… yet.

“That’s because I’m a muggle-born,” Hermione announced proudly. “My parents were absolutely thrilled to have a witch in the family. That’s not a problem for you, is it?” She looked challengingly at Draco and Violet quickly intervened.

“That’s pretty amazing. My own mother was a muggle-born witch you know.” She said, zoning Hermione’s attention back onto her. “One of the brightest in her year if what I’ve heard is to be believed.”

“Is that so?” Hermione grinned. “I hope to achieve a status like that. I’ve already read through all of Hogwarts a History and learned so many fascinating things about our school. By the way you never introduced yourself.” She stopped in what no doubt would have been a tangent and looked at Violet expectantly.

“O-Oh my name is Violet Potter.” She said as she waited for the reaction, and sure enough…

“No! Really?” Her eyes widened as she turned in her seat to face Violet head on. “I’ve read all about you! All the modern history books have sections dedicated to your vanquish of You-Know-Who!”

 _‘Except he’s not actually vanquished’_ Violet cut the thought off.  “I wouldn’t pay much attention to those, they embellish what was really a small story.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the girl looked thoroughly offended.

“These History books allow us to remember and preserve important moments in time. I don’t see how they could embellish the savior of the wizarding world either. You literally stopped a war when you were one.”

“Exactly, when she was one.” Draco drawled. “It’s not like she remembers any of it.”

“V-Violet doesn’t really like the attention, you know?” Neville said softly. “To everyone else she saved the world but to her…” To them, they lost their parents to a madman, were Neville’s silent thoughts. It wasn’t something to be celebrated.

By now the boats were moving and the castle was slowly coming into view.

“Look! It’s Hogwarts!” Violet pointed out excitedly hoping to clear the tension.

It worked; Neville and Draco clambered to get a glimpse of the magnificent castle while Hermione immediately began to rattle off a list of all sorts of facts and trivia. She seemed nice enough if not slightly pushy with the makings of a teacher’s pet… Violet wasn’t sure if she could handle such an… intense academic personality though when she already had to sit through Tom’s never-ending lectures and history lessons (She loved them of course but the man could get nearly fanatical at times!).

 

*  *  *

 

Crowding into the hall, the first all huddled together, some whispering nervously while others simply seemed bored. Standing in front of them was an older looking woman, her face was lined with wrinkled but her eyes were sharp and almost feline-like. Minerva McGonagall, Tom had told Violet about her. Head of Gryffindor house and a smart no-nonsense witch who also happened to be an animagus, so perhaps that explained the cat-like sharpness in her gaze.

After being herded into a small room, lectured, then subsequently terrified by ghosts (the only reason Violet hadn’t screamed was that Tom had been ‘kind’ enough to warn her before-hand), it was finally time for the sorting. There on a rickety old stool was an equally worn looking black pointed cap.

“That’s the sorting hat?” Neville whispered as if shocked that their house decision would be dictated by the piece of cloth before them.

“It looks ready to fall to pieces…” Draco said.

Violet tilted her head towards them. “Well, it was created back in the founders’ time remember? Of course it’s old.” She said, and it was then that a wide seam opened up above the brim of the hat, and it began to sing.

 

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 

The moment the Sorting Hat’s song came to an end the hall burst into applause and McGonagall stepped forward.

“When your name is called come up.” She instructed. “Abbot Hannah!”

Violet felt herself begin to grow nervous as she watched. The hat sat upon the girl’s head for a moment before calling out: “HUFFLEPUFF!” The black and yellow table burst into applause, and Violet caught sight of Cedric seated with other third years his age. Their eyes met and he gave an encouraging smile, from the Gryffindor table she easily spotted the twins as they waved and gave her a thumbs up.

 “Longbottom, Neville!” Neville gulped nervously and looked ready to feint.

“Go on Nev.” Violet whispered.

“Don’t look so scared, I promise to remain your companion even if you’re done the injustice of becoming a Lion,” Draco said as he rolled his eyes, Violet hit his shoulder and Neville grinned in thanks.

Walking up to the stool Neville sat down and nearly jumped when the hat was placed on his head. He seemed to mumble something, his eyes shooting to his two friends in the crowd as he gave them a smile. The movement seemed to convince the hat and it opened its mouth… er seam?

“HUFFLEPUFF!!!” It declared and Neville nearly melted with relief as he sat up and ran towards the table, Cedric welcomed him onto the seat next to him, ruffling the younger boy’s hair.

“Well he’s not a Lion.” Violet said as she grinned at Draco.

“No, though I bet his grandmother will throttle him.” He replied.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat calls out for Hermione Granger, and more applause fill the room.

Violet nudged his shoulder. “Oh she’s not _that_ bad.”

“Violet you’re view on people is infinitely skewered with a rose-colored lens.” He replied bluntly, but Violet only grinned with delight.

“You just used a muggle saying!” She pointed out, her voice victorious. She had been trying for weeks to get him to use one as part of her baby steps plan to help change his views. Draco’s eyes widened with horror when he realized what he had done and he buried his face in his hands.

“Bloody hell, you’ve ruined me Violet, utterly ruined me. My father’s going to cast me out and it’ll be your fault.” He groaned.

“Oh you’re such an overdramatic child. Are all you Slytherins like that?” Tom, Lucius, Draco, they all had such a flair for the dramatic. “On second thought, maybe it’s just a male thing.”

Draco probably would have cuffed her but he was called up next. He swaggered up, as Violet could describe it in no other way, and sat down on the stool, his smug mask on once more. Unlike Neville, the Sorting Hat barely even brushed his hair when it yelled:

“SLYTHERIN!!!” For the entire school to hear. Looking quite pleased with himself, Draco strutted to his house which was filled with applause as yet another purebred legacy child joined their ranks. Violet rolled her eyes once more, a decorated peacock with an inflated ego is what her friend was, but she adored him all the same.

“Potter, Violet!” The hall went silent and some kids even fell out of their seats as they leaned forward to get a look at the legendary savior.

“Did she just say, Potter?”

“As in the savior?”

“Is that her?”

“But she’s so tiny…”

Violet wanted to shrink in on herself, hide away from the whispers and stares, but instead she forced herself to straighten and tilted her chin up.

As she walked up the steps she felt a particularly strong sensation and looked to the teacher’s table to find who could only be the Headmaster Dumbledore watching her. His eyes were twinkling jovially, but behind the sparkle was a troubled look, when their eyes locked she felt a faint pressure, a probing sensation almost and in the back of her mind she felt the chamber lock tightly. So this was what Legilimency felt like, Tom had been right, illegal or not it did nothing to stop the old man. She did however, feel immense gratification when Dumbledore’s eyes widened slightly, no doubt being thrown out by one of her mind’s many defenses, and from the faint sense of amusement and smug satisfaction she felt travel through her Tom had known of his attempt and felt the same.

Sitting on the bench and breaking eye contact, she felt those same wards drop slightly as the hat was placed on her head.

 _‘That’s quite a bit of heavy security you have on your mind’_ A voice spoke within her mind, and Violet suppressed the urge to shiver at the strangeness of it all.

 _‘A necessary precaution, as I’ve very recently learned’_ She responded.

 _‘Ah yes, unfortunately not everyone understands the sanctity of inner thoughts. Though I will admit it is my job to browse through them’_ The Hat admitted, and Violet giggled slightly. _‘Now then let’s see, you certainly are an interesting one Miss. Potter, living such a hard life only to be rescued by your greatest enemy’_

 _‘He’s not my enemy.’_ Violet corrected quickly. _‘Not now, he’s much more…’_

 _‘Yes, soulmates. A rare and wonderful blessing from magic herself’_ She got the feeling that if it were human, that Hat would be nodding. _‘The irony certainly isn’t lost. I remember sorting him you know, such a bright boy filled with ambition. The two of you are very similar you know, but sadly Slytherin wouldn’t suit you, not if you wish to truly grow…’_

 _‘A disappointment to be sure. Draco was hoping we would be in the same house’_ Violet informed it. 

_‘And you Miss. Potter? Where do you hope to be?’_

That was it wasn’t it? The million Galleon question. Where did she want to be?

 _‘Most people would assume I should pick Gryffindor… I’m descended from its founder, my dad’s family were nearly all Lions, and my mom was as well, but,’_ She paused and took a deep breath. _‘I want to be more than just a legacy child and the girl who lived. I want to be in a house that can look past the prejudice and fame, a house where I can break traditions and make a change with those I care about. Where it is doesn’t matter, I just want to make it happen, I want to make him proud.’_

 _‘I see I see.’_ The Hat chuckled in her mind. _‘Yes it’s quite clear now, ambition, drive, bravery to make changes and go against tradition, but overall an undying loyalty to the one who made it all possible for you. The house I believe for you Miss. Potter would be…_ HUFFLEPUFF!” The Sorting Hat announced out loud. The hall was silent for a second, as she had been under the Hat for almost five minutes now, but once it sunk in burst out into applause.

“Boo!-”

“Rigged!-”

“Oi Cedric-”

“Quit smirking you git-”

“How dare you steal our Little Flower!”

 Fred and George yelled at their school mate who welcomed Violet with a warm hug, barely able to contain her glee as the badger crest shimmered into view on her robe. The twins were also grinning despite their vehement protests on her placement.

“Hello, Cedric.” Violet grinned. “Looks like we’re housemates.”

“Yes, it would appear we are. Meaning I’ll be taking care of you cubs while I’m here.” He said.

“I’ll be looking forward to that, both Neville and I will.” She said beaming, and Neville sent a small smile as well. Now just to tell Tom.

 

*  *  *

 

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The headmaster said as he finished his speech.

A few first years laughed, but they quickly stopped when they noticed the serious faces on the rest.

“Well, that’s a happy way to start the year…” Neville said gulping.

“No need to fear, as long as we don’t go to the corridor then we’ll be fine right?” Violette said trying to reassure him.

Food appeared in front of them and Violet realized that she really was quite hungry. Just as she was about to start piling her plate a voice interrupted.

“What are you doing here Potter?” A boy sneered from across her at the table.

She looked up to see another first year, he was taller than most and skinny enough to be bordering lanky with blonde hair and an upturned nose, he was also staring at her with nothing short of loathing.

“Well,” Violet blinked innocently. “I _was_ about to eat.”

He scoffed as if she were stupid. “I meant in _Hufflepuff_.” He elaborated. “This is _my_ house. What’s wrong, were you so much a reject that you couldn’t even get into your ancestor’s house? I don’t need you outshining me _and_ overtaking my own legacy.”

Cedric opened his mouth but Neville placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Don’t.” Was all he said.

Violet smiled at the boy. “Your house? I apologize, I didn’t realize that the houses had owners.”

“Do you know who I am?” He hissed at her, not liking her blatant impertinence.

“No, should I? I confess I was raised in the muggle world for most of my life so I may be slightly out of touch with important figures in the wizarding world.” She stayed calm throughout what was increasingly becoming a one-sided confrontation. The boy sputtered at her in disbelief.

“I-I’m Zacharias Smith! Descendent from Helga Hufflepuff herself!”

“Hello Zacharias, I’m Violet Potter, a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, yet here I am in Hufflepuff. It’s nice to meet you.” She knew about these types of people, how to throw them off long enough to escape. Except for this time she had no plans to run off and take shelter in the cabinet that used to be her room.

“I’m NOT trying to introduce myself!” He roared, reacting as only a child could when not getting their way.

“Then what _are_ trying to say?” She prompted.

“I’m saying… A reject doesn’t deserve to usurp my place and sit here!” He finally spilled, making the surrounding students stare.

Violet locked eyes with him and he flinched, they were a bright green, almost eerily so. “Well if that’s the case.” She smiled and got up, Neville immediately following.

Students stared as the duo walked over to the green and silver robed kids at the Slytherin table.

“Hello, Draco.” Violet greeted causing surrounding snakes to glare suspiciously.

“Did you get kicked out of your house already?” Draco smirked, his eyes widening when she nodded shamelessly.

“Apparently rejected legacies like me aren’t allowed to steal houses from actual legacies.” She said solemnly. “Therefore Neville and I come seeking refuge here if we may.”

“Why should we let you in Potter?” A girl hissed. She had a bob cut and squished looking nose. Violet recognized her as she was leaving Malfoy manner one day just as Violet arrived.

“Parkinson correct?” Violet inquired. “Well aside from the fact that my guardian has a close relationship with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius, Draco and I happen to have become good friends as well~” Violet chimed innocently, grinning internally at the widening eyes of her casual address of Lord and Lady Malfoy.

“Stop Pansy.” Draco said sternly. “Violet and Neville are my… friends.” He admitted. Not only that Violet happened to be the ward of Lord Marvolo Slytherin, the Lord and heir of their house’s founder. Though he couldn’t exactly say that as he and his family had been sworn to utter secrecy.  

“So may we take a seat then?” Violet asked, and Draco gestured to the free space next to him.

“Miss Potter.” The Headmaster’s voice rang out, gentle but stern.

“Yes, Headmaster?” Violet looked at the teacher’s table to find several of them looking at her curiously and concerned.

“I realize that you may have friends in other houses, but during the welcoming feast we ask that students stay with their House and get to know their new members.”

Violet widened her eyes as if surprised and gave him an innocent look. Her friends knew what was coming by now.

“But Headmaster haven’t you heard?” She asked

“Heard what my dear girl?”

“The leader of Hufflepuff has spoken, a failed legacy like me isn’t allowed in his house.” And in the corner of her eyes, Smith stiffened.

“Excuse me!?” Professor Sprout who was apparently head of her house stood up from her seat immediately. “Leader of- failed legacy child- why I never! Miss Potter who on earth told this to you!?”

Violet realized that she may be developing a taste for revenge like her Soulmate, but didn’t care as she grinned internally as she kept her mask of innocence on in front of the teachers. She learned to survive at a young age through subtle manipulations when she could get away from it, and without Tom here to protect her she would fend for herself again once more. Violet refused to be a victim again.

“Zacharias Smith ma’am. He said he was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and that I didn’t deserve to usurp his place or sit at the table.”

“Mr. Smith!” Several voices flared up, but none as loud as Professor Sprout. Snape looked at Violet with an almost concealed sort of pride; no doubt he was perfectly aware of her strategic manipulations.

Smith had turned white as snow, finally realizing the repercussion of his poorly thought out actions. All the while Violet had sat at the Slytherin table and was piling her plate.

“You weren’t joking when you said Badgers are actually vicious…” Draco mumbled.

“I think that’s just Vi, Draco.” Neville pointed out. “Even Cedric looks terrified and impressed.”

“Oh don’t be silly Nev.” Violet let out a smile as she took a bite of the ham on her plate. “Badgers are terrifying, they take Lions on and win.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that you were also about to say something before Cedric cut you off,” Neville recalled.

“Oh yeah, I mean it has never been recovered but there are some very popular stories on certain areas a Honey Badger will go for on enemies, and what exactly they will do to said part,” Violet said picking up a stem of grapes.

“And that would be?” Draco felt like he would regret this, but…

“The scrotum~” She grinned tearing a grape off. “They go for the scrotum, rip it off, and leave the animal to bleed out.” She said as she popped the fruit in her mouth. “Of course it’s never been proven, but it’s a fun theory don’t you think?”

Several males had turned a sickly shade of green. Yeah, they were _never_ getting on this girl's bad side.

Oh yes, this was going to be a fun year for sweet little Violet indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! A lot of you were able to guess what House I was putting Violet in, it was Hufflepuff!  
> She is such a Puff and I love it, also she fits such great Slytherpuff headcanons my favorite being "You know you're a Slytherpuff when you love everyone. Until they cross you. Then they're Mandrake food"
> 
> Questions for the day!
> 
> 1) What's your favorite aspect of this version of Tom?  
> 2) What do you think of Neville being a Hufflepuff as well?  
> 3) How do you imagine a jealous Tom to act?
> 
> ALSO REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!  
> Rianna you were right it was this one~


	7. Changes Arising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm alive!? Sounds fake but okay.  
> Yeah sorry about my disappearance especially after trying to set a schedule. Real life happened, I went through some things and was unable to update for a while because of it.
> 
> But I'm back now!!! And my god you guys are gonna make me cry with all these wonderful comments and responses! Your reviews actually gave me happiness during that time and I can't thank you enough. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter, and as always Questions at the bottom and please review!

Albus watched as the children walked off, or one child in particular. Violet Potter smiled and waved goodbye to the young Malfoy heir before trotting off with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their dormitory. He should be happy that she was here and safe, and while she wasn’t a Gryffindor as he had hoped, she was still in a predominantly light house. 

His eyes roamed to Zacharias Smith who had been taken to the side however and was getting a stern lecture from Pomona about house unity and that despite being a claimed descendant; he had no authority over Hufflepuff house and who was accepted. 

Albus thought back to the incident earlier, to Violet’s innocent tone as if she were truly confused at what was happening, but he had seen it. It was for only a second but he swore it was there, a flash of cold vindictiveness. Not only was the girl hiding something, but she was also keeping it under lock and key, the moment he tried to glean over her surface thoughts or dig even a little her mind shut him out with such force it was all he could do to keep from falling out of his seat. Just what had happened to her during the month she had gone missing? Who was her new guardian that she had such control over her mind? Or perhaps it simply appeared that way because he hadn’t been prepared for it? Yes, that must be it! There was no way that things had veered so far off course already. 

“Albus? Albus, are you even listening?” Minerva’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he gave her a somewhat tired smile. 

“My apologies, my thoughts seem to have wandered.” He admitted and the woman sighed. 

“Honestly this has to do with you as well. Why are you suddenly changing the schedules of the children? It’s been this way for years without problem.” Minerva said. 

“Without a problem? The Gryffindors and Slytherins always found  _ something _ to cause a ruckus about in my classes, I think this change is very welcome thank you very much.” Madam Hooch huffed from her spot. 

“I agree with Rolanda, besides this may be a wonderful way to promote inter-house unity, especially starting with the youngest class,” Filius spoke up with a smile, though Albus could see the small flash of curiosity in his eyes, he would have to soothe their worries, especially with a change as last minute as this. 

“Exactly. These days the houses have been far too divided, and I believe that it’s time we foster a closer relationship.” He said, and hopefully get things back on track…

“Well, I believe Miss Potter and Mister Longbottom are already doing a marvelous job on that,” Pomona said as she joined them, having finally finished with the young first-year boy. “And Mister Malfoy of course.” She said glancing at Severus who was looking more and more as if he had sucked on a particularly bad lemon, at least something stayed the same. Though her friendship with the boy did worry him greatly, he would have to rectify that as soon as possible.

“Yes, so it seems we’re all in agreement then?” Albus asked with a smile as the professors all nodded. “Perfect then that will be all for tonight.” Hopefully sticking her with Gryffindors and Slytherins enough would set things straight.

 

 

The Hufflepuff dorm was cozy and welcoming, the common room had enough couches and comfy chairs to seat their entire house, and a large warm fireplace roaring against the wall. A large wooden table was in the center with drinks such as tea, warm milk, and hot cocoa available at any point for students who needed a relaxing beverage, and small snacks such as cookies and fruits were offered as well. 

Their rooms were wonderful as well, the beds (while not as big as Violet’s back home) were large with gold fluffy comforters, and potted plants decorated the space around their rooms. The walls were made of warm white stones that seemed to almost glow in the lamplight, and the wooden bed frames and wardrobes were hand carved with animal decals decorating the edges. 

When first entering the first years had been gathered in a circle by one of their prefects, a fifth-year boy named Gabriel Truman.

“Welcome to Hufflepuff young cubs, home of the hardworking and loyal.” He smiled at the group of children; his brown eyes had a warm light in them that made the kids relax immediately. “In case you missed it my name is Gabriel, I’m a fifth year here at Hogwarts and one of the prefects of Hufflepuff house. People may try and tell you that we’re the unwanted or the outcasts but let me tell you right now that they’re wrong.” 

Many of the first years were staring at him with undivided attention. 

“Helga Hufflepuff didn’t care if you were ambitious or courageous; she wanted a school where everyone could get along and learn no matter who they were or where they came from. You’re the ones who can make that happen; Pureblood, muggleborn, half-bloods, or whatever, you’ll never find a house more willing and loyal than us. Loyalty earned from a badger means you have a comrade for life, loyalty betrayed… well let it be known that despite rumors, we puffs are no pushovers, Miss Potter demonstrated that quite well tonight.” 

Gabriel grinned as Violet’s cheeks gained a delicate flush, many of the first years laughed and Cedric who was watching from the side came up and patted her on the back. 

“Oh, she’s a vicious badger. I can’t wait to see her put others in place.” The third year said with a smile. 

“I-It wasn’t that amazing…” Violet stuttered. 

“Well she definitely has Gryffindor blood in her, I’ll tell you that much.” An older girl spoke up and more laughter rang out all around. 

Violet had been grateful when they sent the first years to bed, she wasn’t sure how much more attention she could take. 

“I’m finally here…” She whispered to herself once she had climbed into bed, her silk nightgown was smooth against her skin and stopped right below her knees it was one of the nicest things she had ever owned. Tom really didn’t hold back on her wardrobe. Speaking of her guardian, Violet reached into her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, she should write to him before going to bed.

 

_ Dear T. _

_ Hogwarts is amazing just as you said it would be, and the memory of the castle first emerging into view from our boats on the lake isn’t something I think I’ll ever forget. _

_ The Sorting Hat is a funny object and a good writer; I enjoyed the song it composed for us. Did it sing for your year when you first went to Hogwarts as well? _

_ I should also probably tell you, I’m in Hufflepuff! Neville was sorted into the same house as well and Draco, of course, ended up in Slytherin.  _

_ It’s nice to have someone familiar here with me, there’s even an upperclassman, a third year named Cedric Diggory with us. We met him on the train, he’s a fun person, and was nice enough to fix the cage of Neville’s frog since it broke earlier at the station. The twins like him as well and he promised to look after us. _

_ I also feel obliged to tell you that I may have possibly gotten a boy detention during the feast… But it wasn’t my fault I swear! He called me a failed legacy and I just… subtly manipulated the outcome in my favor. I think Professor Snape knew what I was doing, but none of the other professors did, Professor Sprout was red when she called him up.  _

_ Speaking of the staff, you were right. I’m sure I felt the Headmaster trying to poke around my head, though I think you felt it too, right? I hope he doesn’t make a habit of it, it feels more than a little weird. He also told us that we would die a terrible death if we stepped foot on the third-floor corridor, should something that dangerous, magic or whatever it is, really be allowed in a school full of children? I really hope the staff thought it through if there’s something that deadly in the castle. _

_ Still, I can’t wait to start my lessons. I promise I’ll do my best to be at the top of my year. Also, please DON’T overfeed Asmodeus! I could barely carry him when I saw him again! I know your laughing and it’s not funny! I almost suffocated when he tried to climb around me! _

_ Anyways, take care and don’t overwork yourself.  _

_ Love, _

_ Violet _

 

Violet read it over once more before she smiled and sealed the letter. She and Tom both agreed not to refer to him by name in her letters in case Dumbledore got desperate and began searching the post, she was also careful not to include too many personal details on her home life. When she was satisfied, she then called for one of the castle’s house-elves. Tom had told her that there were over a hundred of them employed at Hogwarts and they would usually do small tasks for students if asked. 

“Please deliver this to my owl at the owlery, her name is Hedwig,” Violet said as she handed the letter to the creature.

“Of course Miss Potter. Mizzy be doing this right now!” And it disappeared with a pop. 

Violet crawled back into bed just as her roommates came out of the restroom. 

“Oh Violet, you’re already going to sleep?” Hannah Abbot, Violet remembered she was the first one who got sorted. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired after everything tonight…” She admitted, and the other girl, Susan Bones nodded in understanding.

“I can understand that, and just so you know the rest of us think that Zacharias had it coming. He has no right to speak for all of us.” She looked irritated. “You got him good, hopefully, it took his ego down a few notches too.”

Yes, she was definitely the niece of Amelia Bones if Tom’s description of the woman was accurate (which it probably was).

“I didn’t really care about his ego, I just didn’t want to let him get away with trying to intimidate me,” Violet said as she pulled the blankets over her. 

“Well, you definitely accomplished that,” Susan said with a nod before climbing into her own bed. 

“I hope so,” Violet mumbled softly to herself before laying down. “Well, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” The other two chorused, and then she was out.

 

*  *  *

 

Marvolo was up late, if awake until sunrise could be categorized as late, as he made adjustments to his latest bill, a protection act for magical orphans. He sighed as he revised the proposal for what must have been the eighth time, he couldn’t afford to mess up in the slightest with this. 

“Master Slytherin, Miss Potter’s Owl be delivering a letter here for you!” An elf said as it ran in, the familiar snowy companion flying in after it.

Marvolo set down the documents and held his arm out for Hedwig to land on.

“Well, you certainly came quick.” He told the bird as she hooted happily when he ran his fingers through her feathers. “She hasn’t gotten into too much trouble already, has she?”

Hedwig stuck out her foot in response so that he could take the letter. 

“Thank you, get some rest you can take my response later.” He said. The owl hooted once more before flying out of the office to her post. Opening the letter what could be described as a fond smile overtook his lips, though no one besides Violet would be able to recognize it. He writing was still slightly crooked but with a bit more practice he had no doubt she would be able to handle a quill perfectly. 

Reading through it his brows raised at certain points, Diggory… if he recalled correctly there was a Diggory in the Ministry of Magic who worked for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who often boasted of his son. He could only hope the boy had more humility than his father. As for the detention comment, well he would have to find out more from Violet herself, though if the child really had called her a ‘failed legacy’ then detention to him was the least they deserved. What had surprised him the most (Or perhaps least) though, was her sorting placement, she was a Hufflepuff. While he felt that he should have been more shocked, he found himself agreeing very much so with the hat’s decision. His little Horcrux was loyal to a fault and refused to put in anything other than her best, though that may also be because he didn’t allow for anything less either. Of course, that didn’t mean she was a pushover though, no Marvolo knew the benefits and hidden sides of the Badger house, they had quite the alliance with Slytherin back when he was a student, not that anyone knew it. Though he did hope she didn’t ask for her room to be painted Hufflepuff black and yellow lest it resembles a bumblebee every time they walk in. 

Then he got to the last bit and the overflow of anger caused the glass and pitcher on his desk to explode into shards. 

“How dare he!!!” He knew that it was likely, and yes he felt it, but to have confirmation that the senile goat had tried to go through her mind made him hiss in fury. He had no doubt he would have dove deep enough to cause damage, even when Marvolo had read her thoughts when she was nine he never went deeper than surface memories. Not only that but something dangerous enough to cause death at Hogwarts? Were they letting that oaf Hagrid keep pets again? Merlin the types of creatures he brought in could wreak more havoc than his basilisk! The thought of Violet being in any sort of danger, deadly or not, caused his magic to flare up dangerously. She was eleven for Merlin’s sake and already he knew the Headmaster was trying to pull her into some scheme of his. Well, he wouldn’t get away with it, not this time. 

“Silla!” He barked and a house elf popped into the room. 

“Yes, Master Slytherin?” The elf bowed. 

“Summon Lucius at once. There are some urgent things that we must take care of.” 

Once she had apparated away he sat back down with a sigh and waved his hand, repairing the broken glass from earlier and took out a piece of parchment. He may as well write his response to Violet now, maybe he would be able to help her stay out of Dumbledore’s scheme as well.

 

*  *  *

 

Violet didn’t feel like moving to the Slytherin table at breakfast, as she was already comfortable in her seat. So, of course, she asked the twins to come over and kidnap Draco before they came to sit with her, something they were all too happy to do. 

“You could have just asked me you know.” Draco said as he straightened out his robe.

“But would you have willingly come to sit with the puffs if I did?” Violet asked him as she took a bite of her toast. 

“…” Draco sighed. “Okay, point taken.” Though far more tolerant of other houses than he probably would have been had he not befriended Violet, he still probably would have stayed at his own table by choice. 

“Ah, the gang's all here I see.” Came the amused voice of Cedric as he took a seat across the twins, and next to Neville. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an open mixing of houses at one table.” 

“Except in your secret Slytherpuff meetings in those abandoned classrooms?” Violet questioned him innocently, to which Cedric simply winked and made a shushing motion with his finger, and she swore she heard Neville whisper something about ‘Lord Slytherin’ and ‘protective’. 

“Ah to be first years again-”

“To have another day off-”

“Maybe we should try to brew-”

“An anti-aging potion.” The twins pondered and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be daft. It’s only one extra day, besides those things are more volatile than a bludger soaked in an explosion solution.” He said. 

“And how would you know that?” Violet asked him curiously, causing the boy to wince. 

“My godfather tries various potion experiments, and not all of them turn out the way he wishes for them too.” 

“Ah…” The rest of his friends understood instantly and Neville shuddered. 

“I’m not looking forward to potions…” He admitted. “All the tutors Gran brought over for me said I was a walking health hazard in a lab.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Cedric said, Violet and Draco patted Neville’s shoulders. 

“He came over to my guardian’s manor once and we showed him the potions lab,” Violette said. “Without even touching it he somehow turned the emergency stock of Murtlap Essence into an acidic vat of…”

“We don’t know what it was… but we were evacuated and Violet and her guardian had to leave the place for two days.” Draco finished for her. 

Neville was even brighter now than before, but his friends were too busy laughing. 

“That’s an accomplishment in its own right,” Fred said as he punched the boy’s shoulder good-naturedly. 

“I kind of want to leave him with a mix and see what comes up from it,” George added in with a devilish grin. 

“You know, my guardian tried to warn me about being friends with you two,” Violet said because of course, she wasn’t going to mention him by any recognizable name out in the open. 

“Warned?-”

“By the great snake himself-?”

“Wicked!” They finished at the same time, and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Bloody Weasley Gryffindors.” He muttered, but there was no heat behind his words, making them grin even more.

They spent an hour or so talking about Hogwarts and received their schedules before Cedric and the twins had to leave for classes. 

“Have fun, and don’t give poor Professor Quirrell too much of a heart attack,” Violet called, as they ran off. 

“Do you really think they’re going to try and dress up as Vampires?” Neville asked. 

“I would be more surprised if they didn’t,” Draco replied. 

“True, it’s not like Cedric can keep an eye on them all day,” Violet said as she looked at a slip of paper in her hand before frowning slightly in confusion. Neville noticed and looked at her concerned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I heard that Hufflepuff was paired with Ravenclaw a majority of the time.”

“They are, and Slytherin is stuck with the Gryffindorks,” Draco said with a dramatic sigh. 

“Well, I barely see any classes with Ravenclaw on here.” Violet pointed out, and the two boys looked down at their own slips of paper in confusion. 

“Merlin, you’re right. I don’t think there’s been a change like this for the past century.” Draco said. “It’s split surprisingly even for mine though.”

“Well, maybe the Headmaster wanted to start promoting house unity?” Neville suggested, but even he seemed unsure. 

Violet cast a glance up at the table, ignoring the slight prickle in her scar as several heads turned to her as if sensing her stare.  “Somehow Neville, I highly doubt that…” 

After another half hour or so of talking they were interrupted when a piece of paper suddenly floated down into Violet’s lap. 

“What is this?” Violet asked curiously as she picked it up.

“A letter from the staff I think.” Neville guessed as Violet decided to open it. 

 

_ Miss Potter, _

_ I would like to invite you to join me for tea after lunch.  _

_ I believe we have much to discuss _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore _

_ P.S. I happen to enjoy lemon drops _

 

Violet peaked up to see the man giving her a gentle smile, and she made sure to fold the note and nod at him, giving a carefully constructed smile in return. 

“Not even a week into the term and he’s already trying to get a hold of you,” Draco said with a disgusted look in his eyes. 

“Well we just finished breakfast, so technically I still have a few hours before being taken into the lion’s den,” Violet said. 

“Isn’t the den Gryffindor tower?” Neville asked. 

Violette scoffed a bit and eyed Dumbledore discretely from her seat. “Not when the Headmaster is the leader of the Pride,” she explained, and her friend could do nothing but nod thoughtfully. “Now, who wants to practice spells ahead of time with me~?”

The boys groaned, she was picking up Marvolo’s habit of Spartan tutoring, and they were sure by now that Violet had a sadistic streak that he was nurturing for the fun of it.

 

*  *  *

 

“You wished to see me, Headmaster?” Albus looked up and smiled as the young girl walked in. He took in her appearance quickly. Her skin from what he could see was healthy with a slight tan, her red hair thick and wild, and her eyes, those Avada Kedavra green eyes were bright and filled with a sharp sort of light that most at her age lacked. 

“Violet, yes please come in.” He motioned her over, and she walked to his desk but remained standing. “Please take a seat. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?” He offered, gesturing to the filled crystal bowl beside him as she slowly sat down. 

“No thank you, sir.” She turned him down politely, but her voice, though it was the smallest of hints, had a sort of frigid tone that he couldn’t get over. 

“That’s too bad, they really are quite good. Muggles have some of the most amazing ideas for sweets.” He said with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t know sir.” Her mother’s relatives had never let her eat any muggle treats before, and while Tom would let her have wizard sweets on special occasions, but she couldn’t say she had tasted regular candy before.

“I see…” He cleared his throat. “I suppose you’re wondering why I called you here today?”

“Yes, that has gone through my mind.” She admitted. To anyone else, she seemed small and polite, yet timid to a certain degree, but no, he knew she was hiding something, she had to be.

“You see it had come to my attention that you had gone missing from your home a few months ago after your uncle was hospitalized.” He said gently. “Of course I was extremely worried when this happened, and sent everyone I could to look for you yet no matter what you couldn’t be located.” He then gave a sigh of what seemed to be relief. “So imagine how grateful we all were when you arrived here unharmed.”

Violet inclined her head slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I would be worrying anyone when I ran.” She said softly, and Albus hid his troubled frown. There was no way she had simply run away if that were the case he could have easily found her. However, there would be more time to dwell on that later. 

“I’m sure you didn’t Violet, now that you know though I would like to talk to you about why you must remain with your Aunt and her family.” He leaned forward a bit as if being overtaken by a sort of weary feeling, which in all honesty wasn’t completely untrue. It was barely her first year and already so many things were going off plan, he had to set it right as soon as possible. “you see your relatives protect you in a special way Violet, Hagrid probably told you this but ten years ago a dark wizard named Voldemort tried to kill you and it was your mother’s sacrifice that kept you alive-”

“I’m aware of what happened Headmaster.” Violet interrupted suddenly, a look of… it wasn’t exhaustion or boredom, it was more like… exasperation almost. “Apparently when you’re famous, people love retelling your own story to you. I’ve heard the tale far more times than I can count, in far too many variations more ridiculous than the last.” She tilted her head. “Did you know that one child was convinced I was the reincarnation of sorceress Morgana LeFay? It took me three hours to shake him off in Diagon Alley because he wouldn’t be convinced otherwise.”

“Fame is a heavy burden, my dear,” He didn’t see the way her nose scrunched in slight distaste when he called her that. “It’s one of the reasons why you were left with your relatives, the other being the wards.” He was hoping to convince her to go back, to give up whoever she was with now and allow him to retake his duties as her magical guardian. 

“The wards? I was made aware that they only worked as long as I called that residence home.” Violet said. “Headmaster, that place never has been home to me and it most certainly never will be.” Her voice had gone cold, a layer of ice could have formed around it from how chilled she had become. 

“Come now Violet, surely you don’t mean that.” Albus tried to reason with her. “They opened their home and took care of you-”

“Care?” Violet questioned an incredulous look that should have seemed out of place on the eleven-year old’s face formed, yet for some reason, it matched her perfectly. “Headmaster they did many things to me, but care was not one of them.” Her eyes had narrowed, and he couldn’t help but feel he had just made a terrible mistake with his choice of words. 

“Did you know that I didn’t even know my own name until I started school? I was always ‘ _ you _ ,’ ‘ _ girl _ ’ or their favorite one  _ ‘freak’ _ .” She explained her lips turning up into an actual sneer at the last word. “I worked from sunrise to sunset and slept in a dusty cupboard under the stairs, they said I had to earn my keep and was reminded every second of every day about what an unwanted burden I was.” Her voice remained steady, but her words grew heavier and heavier. “When Hagrid came to take me shopping they said, that they had vowed to BEAT the freakishness out of me. Of course, it didn’t work but I can assure you it wasn’t from a lack of trying.” Albus had to intervene at this point.

“Violet, those truly are horrible things to accuse your relatives of. While a bit painful, corporal punishment is used by many families, I don’t believe it’s as horrible as you’re making it sound.” He tried to reach out to her magic with his own, soothe her and implant the notion into her head, but it violently jerked away from him and hardened like a protective shell. She had more control than he thought. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he jolted in surprise when she suddenly stood, her eyes dark as she stared at him. 

“If that truly is what you believe Headmaster then we have no more reason to talk.” Violet all but hissed, “I may be young but I refuse to listen to you if you won’t listen to me.” she walked away, not letting him say anything. But the final nail in the coffin was when she turned back to face him just as the entrance to the office opened. “I know the difference between abuse and punishment Headmaster, and I have the scars to prove it.”

 

While Violet was in a rather bad mood after her meeting with the Headmaster, when dinner came and they were seated around the Gryffindor table, she was soon reminded why she was already so grateful for the friends she had.

“We could slip something in his drink,” Fred suggested

“Or leave a dung bomb on his seat,” George added in.

“That’s both childish and unimaginative.” Cedric scolded them, and the boys looked affronted until Cedric grinned. “I say we charm his hair and clothes so that no matter what he wears or does for the next month they’ll be Slytherin green and silver, and while you’re at it add a hissing snake on them too.” 

Their group went silent for a bit until Violet broke it by laughing. 

“And you say  _ I’m _ the secret Slytherin.” She choked out and Cedric winked.

“Oh no no, your Slytherin side is obvious Vi, secret implies keeping it hidden.” He explained, and Draco nearly guffawed, he had accepted the fact that he would be dragged to whatever table Violet felt like sitting at the time.

“Bloody hell, you puffs really are a special kind of scary.” He said.

“Not all of us, what about Neville?” Cedric pointed out, and Draco and Violet immediately paled slightly. 

“You haven’t seen him in a greenhouse,” Violet said

“I swear I saw the plants bow to him,” Draco added in casting a glance at his friend.

Neville stayed silent for a moment as if briefly debating something before he looked up and put on his own grin. “They whisper things to me.” He said simply, and the sheer terror that was spread from just those words made Violet wonder if Hufflepuff was just a house for undercover Slytherins in the making.

 

*  *  *

 

Early Sunday morning they were seated at the Slytherin table once more, and Draco was introducing them to one of his old friends Blaise Zabini. He was a tall half-Italian boy with dark bronze skin, high cheekbones, and slanted eyes. It was barely even eight and they were some of the only kids in the hall. 

“Is it true that your mother has been widowed seven times?” Fred asked him suddenly, Blaise wiped his lips with his napkin. 

“Six actually, but I’m expecting the count to go up by the end of my second year at most.” He responded nonchalantly. 

“Black widow…” Violet mumbled, remembering hearing somewhere that the female spider would kill its partner after mating with them. Blaise seemed to hear her and gave an amused grin.

“She actually has been called that in some magazines. Of course, they always print retractions shortly after.”

“Or go mysteriously out of business,” Draco said as he stared at his friend who shrugged. 

“What can I say? Journalism is a competitive field.” He gave them a smile that was the picture of innocence, not that any of them believed it. 

A hoot caused the students to look up as the owls came flying in. Violet spotted a patch of white and smiled, holding her arm out for her friend to land on. 

“Hey there girl, I take it you spent a day back home?” She questioned Hedwig who hooted in return, nipping her affectionately. Violet grinned and held out some bacon for her to eat before untying the letter and small package attached to her leg. 

“That’s a beautiful owl you have there Violet,” Blaise said eyeing Hedwig appreciatively, the Snowy Owl seemed to understand him and puffed her feathers out proudly before taking off, causing her owner to giggle. 

“Isn’t she? My guardian bought her for me.” She explained.

“Oh? And just who is your guardian?” He asked curiously, leaning closer. Most likely a pureblood noble or high ranked politician he presumed, after all, how else would she have gotten so close to Draco and his family?

Violet just smiled at him. “Sorry Blaise, but that’s not something I can risk talking about out in the open.” And her friends nodded in agreement. 

“The Headmaster seems to have a bit of an obsession with Violet’s home life,” Cedric explained. 

“Ha-!”

“A bit he says-”

“How’s that-”

“For an understatement?” The twins laughed. Neville took pity on the confused Slytherin and looked at Violet for permission before he elaborated further in a soft voice.

“Violet was raised by her mother’s sister and her family, they were awful muggles who mistreated her.” 

Draco scoffed. “Mistreated? They outright abused her.” He growled out. “She was rescued by her current guardian and now the Headmaster is mad because he lost his spot as Violet’s magical guardian and any legal hold he has over her.” 

“That and he has no idea who has Violet in their care-” 

“So he can’t try to manipulate them.” The twins finished. By then end Blaise and even Cedric looked shocked.

“He put her in a home like that?” Cedric breathed out, he knew Dumbledore was being nosey but to think the reason why was...

“Now  _ that _ is sickening.” Blaise hissed, his eyes narrowing. Violet shook her head, her arms wrapped around herself as she smiled at them reassuringly. 

“It’s in the past now, and I never have to see them again.” She said. “He promised and I believe him.”

“Violet worships him like he hung the moon,” Fred explained. 

“I keep telling her she’s like a puppy,” Draco said only to be smacked by the girl. 

“I am not!” She cried out. “He’s taken up that comparison thanks to you, you know! He even joked about getting me a collar as my Yule present!” Fred and George both smirked at that.

“A collar you say-?”

“I had no idea-”

“That he was into-”

“Those types of fetishes~,” The twins both said with impish grins. Violet stopped with her assault on her blonde friend to stare at them with her wide doe-like eyes. 

“What’s a fetish?” She asked innocently. 

The glares the twins received were enough to make them fear for their life, Cedric and even Neville tried to hex them! Though in retrospect they deserved it for nearly corrupting the somewhat selective innocence that was Violet Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) What's your opinion on this version of Dumbledore? Does he come off as simply evil? A weary man who made the wrong choices? A sociopath?
> 
> 2) How do you feel about Violet's hidden Slytherin-like tendencies?
> 
> 3) What retribution do you think Tom will take (or would like to take) against Dumbledore for not only attempting to dive into Violet's mind but placing her in danger with the mysterious deadly corridor?
> 
> 4) I have outtakes and old ideas from when I was still developing this story, such as Violet originally time traveling to the 1940s or her being a spy for Voldemort from her fourth year on, would you like to see them in a separate book of shorts or one-shots?


	8. Secrets and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kind of on schedule! 
> 
> Ugh Merlin I've been so sleepy this past week. Does anyone have a pepper-up potion? Wait, what's this? 1000 kudos!!! Forget the potion that's good enough! Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, or commented on this story, it brings me great joy to know that you're still enjoying it. Also if the class schedules or explanations on their division leave anyone confused let me know and I'll do my best to explain it more in a comment or the next chapter. 
> 
> As always questions on the bottom and please feel free to leave comments, I love reading all of them and seeing how in depth you take it at times~

Violet walked down the hall with Neville and her Slytherin friends, as Blaise had quickly become integrated into their group.

“Thank goodness it’s Transfiguration next,” Violet said with heavy relief. “I thought I would have died in History of magic!”

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic Violet?” Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow as Slytherins didn’t have their first class with him until next Tuesday, and Violet looked at him with a serious face.

“I saw Ravenclaws fall asleep in that class Zabini. _Ravenclaws_.” Her eyes seemed to grow as she said this. “Padma Patil looked me in the eyes, and we had a silent conversation about our suffering.” Because she found that the Ravenclaw girl did make for nice conversation during the horribly bland lesson of Professor Binns.

Apparently, to foster help foster healthier relationships between students, all the first years had been split into groups and would share certain classes together with more than one house. Of course, not all of them were like that, considering Violet had classes like Transfiguration with the Slytherins or History of Magic with Ravenclaw, but others such as Charms and Potions were shared with both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Defense was shared by an amalgamated group of the houses. Violet just counted herself lucky that she and her friends got paired into the same slots. Still, she found the arrangements more than a little odd...

“Father said that Binns has been teaching as a ghost since he was a student.” Draco’s voice said, jerking Violet out of her thoughts. “Apparently he does nothing but teaches about the Goblin Wars and send his classes into a coma.”

“That certainly sounds accurate enough,” Neville said with a nod. “By the way, he was there when Gran was a student too.”

“Merlin I feel bad for the past two generations.” Violet sighed as they took a seat in the class.

“It will be three at this rate.” Blaise reminded her before suddenly changing the subject. “Aside from ghostly teachers though, I noticed something Violet.” He pointed at her wrist. “Where did you get that bracelet? It’s awfully nice.”

Violet looked down at the bangle which was mostly hidden by her sleeve. It was designed like a snake which coiled around her wrist twice, the metal white gold with a line of emeralds laid in an engraving going from the head to the tip of the tail and the eyes were inlaid with crimson rubies.

“It was a gift.” Was all she said, and Blaise smirked a bit.

“Would it happen to be what was in that mysterious package you received last Sunday from a certain Lord?” He inquired, and Violet grinned back. She had told Zabini about her guardian a couple days after in the library, they had been the only ones there and they felt it was safe to talk.

“Perhaps.” She said as she remembered opening the letter in her room that night.

 

_Violet,_

_I’m glad to hear that you’re setting in well. I can’t say I’m surprised by the hat’s choice to put you in Hufflepuff, I could think of no other house which suits you more, please pass on my congratulations to Mr. Longbottom as well. I also have no doubt that you will stand above your peers academically, you’re capable of great things if you put effort into it._

_As for the songs, yes and they were unbearable. I pray to Merlin they’ve improved by now but I find myself without much hope in that. And, for landing a student in detention I believe you had a good reason for that and will not prod too deeply._

_Speaking of prodding, however, enraged does not even begin to cover what I feel about the Headmaster’s attempt at delving into your mind, and defenses or not I will not stand for him to use such illegal tactics on you and my thoughts will soon be made clear if he ever tries such a thing again._

_What’s more troubling though is your mention of his warning about the third floor, Lucius, as you know, is on Hogwarts’ Board of Governors, and I am speaking with him about taking action for deliberate endangerment of the student population if evidence is able to be found. I promised you that no harm would come to you while under my care if I was able to prevent it, and I don’t plan on breaking my word anytime soon._

_Now, to move onto more positive news, I feel it wise to tell you that you have earned me the good graces of a certain Dowager, and with it her political alliance. My dear, I still don’t know how you do it, but it seems your mere presence opens ways for me I never thought to be available before. Therefore I have enclosed a small gift to you in hopes of thanking and or bribing whatever unidentified magic you surely must be exuding to lure such people in._

_As for Asmodeus, while I find it highly unfair for me to take the blame if you’re simply not strong enough to carry a healthy weighing Runespoor, I won’t deny that I did find amusement in walking in to see you buried under a coil of scales. Perhaps I’ll preserve the memory, after all, my Pensieve could be used for more variety than simple political meeting reviews._

_Please stay safe, and remember to write to me if you have any trouble at all, especially with our nosey Headmaster being so fixated on you._

_Yours,_

_T._

 

Putting the letter down she had opened the box to find the bangle and happily slipped it onto the wrist opposite of where her mark lay, she never removed the leather cuff unless she was home alone with Tom or showering, and even then she was hyper alert. Still, though, she looked forward to the day she would be able to remove it and openly show that she was his Soul Mate, just as he was her’s.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall walked in, Violet found that she rather liked the woman, while she was a stern Professor who didn’t tolerate mischief in her class, she was also kind and genuinely cared for the wellbeing of her students, Snape had also told her that she had been extremely against Dumbledore leaving her with the Dursleys. Apparently, she had been angry enough to rant to Snape about it for weeks very nearly driving him insane.

Actually, Violet liked most of the staff at the school, aside from Bins, and the Castle’s caretaker Filch. Professor Flitwick who was their charms Professor was a short half goblin who had squeaked and fallen off his book stack when Violet’s name came up on his roll call, he had also complimented her saying she had her mother’s talent in the subject after successfully casting Lumos after their first lesson.

Professor Sprout had quickly taken to mothering her after dealing with Zacharias the first night and would make sure she was settling in alright with all her housemates. She also took the time to sit down with her and reassure her that being in a different house than your ancestors didn’t define her or her family line, which though Violet wasn’t actually bothered by Smith’s earlier comments, she still appreciated being told.

Professor Quirrell was a good teacher as well, that is when he wasn’t jumping at shadows or stuck on a sentence for three minutes. He also seemed to be paying close attention to her, but Violet simply shrugged it off as him being a DADA professor curious about The-Girl-Who-Lived since she somehow survived the unsurvivable killing curse.

 

*  *  *

 

“Today those of you who have yet to transfigure your matchsticks will continue in your attempt to do so, others will turn in the essay I assigned them,” McGonagall said as she stood in front of her desk, meaning everyone but Blaise and Violet would be working on their Matchsticks.

“I still have no bloody idea how you did it.” Draco groaned, Neville, nodding along with him.

“You forget who I had tutoring me before we got to Hogwarts.” Violet reminded them, and suddenly they seemed far less irritated and more sympathetic.

“My condolences…” Neville muttered and Violet laughed as she pulled out her parchment to hand in along with Blaise.

“Very good Mr. Zambini, Miss. Potter, now I expect you to help your classmates if at all possible.” McGonagall said after they gave her their assignments.

“Yes Professor.” The two chorused before walking around the room to try and lend assistance to the other students.

 

Minerva would like to think she was a fair Professor and Deputy Headmistress who cared for her students, stern yes and perhaps a bit intimidating but fair and caring all the same, and to top it off a rather decent judge of character.

To be honest, she had been worried about the condition the young Potter girl would be in when she came for her first year, she couldn’t imagine the Dursley family being anything more than neglectful towards the girl. So it was a great surprise when she called Violet’s name and the girl walked up with a beaming shy but excited smile, the clothes under her robes were of high quality and her skin had a healthy glow to it. At first, she had wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake, after all, were the Dursleys actually decent people? Did they care for Violet and all her needs?

She had spent the next few days pondering this when she heard them in the library. They were speaking in lower tones but because of the lack of kids in the area (they were the only ones as the library had just opened for the day) she could hear them all the same. Minerva had been in her animagus form, wandering as she sometimes did, she had found out long ago that you could learn much more as an uninvolved party than an intrusive authority figure when it came to the students of Hogwarts. She could hear rumors, complaints, all sorts of information wandering around as a cat than she would as a human, it was how she heard them.

 

“Have you gone to Severus yet for a refill of your scar ointment?” The voice of Draco Malfoy filtered through causing McGonagall to stop, and after a brief moment of debate, jump onto one of the many wooden shelves. There right below, tucked in a rather secluded corner of the room was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Violet Potter; all of them seated around with their books open and parchment before them, they had obviously been working on the first homework assignments that had been given to them. However, while somewhat proud that they weren’t wasting time, that wasn’t what interested her.

Violet rolled her eyes slightly. “Not yet mother, but he said I can pick it up tonight.” she teased the blonde haired boy. Draco’s face scrunched up at the unwanted title.

“Please for the love of Merlin, never call me mother again Violet.” He pleaded, and she giggled lightly. “Seriously though you know Lord Slytherin will be more than a little mad if you don’t keep up with madam Peake’s recovery plan.”

Lord Slytherin? Her eyes narrowed slightly. What on earth did that man have to do with any of this? And scar ointment? A recovery plan?

“I still can’t believe that your mysterious guardian is Marvolo Slytherin,” Blaise said shaking his head. “I mean- He’s the Slytherin Lord!”

“Yes, and while you’re at it say it a bit louder Blaise, I don’t think your voice made it to the Great Hall,” Violet said with a huff, and he raised his hands apologetically.

“Slytherin Lord or not, he _is_ the one took Violet from the Dursleys,” Neville said.

Draco nodded in agreement “Now if only she would try and repay that kindness by actually listening to him and her healer to recover from the damage done by them.” He gave her a pointed look, and Violet’s cheeks puffed out.

“Hey, I don’t need you reprimanding me.” She said looking offended. “I follow the instructions perfectly, a bottle of Demeter’s Harvest before each meal, Apollo’s Blessing twice a day on my scars, a quarter of a bone recovery potion once a week, and an eighth of growth recovery every two weeks.” She listed them off on her fingers. “See? I have it memorized.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to sneak out of Hogwarts at some point to hex those relatives of yours?” The young Longbottom heir surprisingly seemed to have offered this before, but Violet simply shook her head with a fond smile.

“Yes, Nev I’m sure. Besides Marvolo said not to think about them anymore, they’re no longer a part of my life.” She said simply waving his offer off.

Blaise looked at her appraisingly for a few seconds and sighed. “I wish I had your ability to let things go that easily,” he said simply, and Violet hummed at that.

“Mm, it’s easier when I think that they’re simply not worthy of any bit of my time, whether it be in my physical presence of mentally in even thoughts.” She explained. “I just want to recover and move on in my life.”

“I wish I had her ability to be that casual when it comes to talking about Lord Slytherin,” Draco muttered. “Even father practically bows before him and there she goes calling him by name.”

The children let out a ring of laughter before being shushed by Madam Pince who had been summoned by their giggles, and Minerva had decided she had heard enough, jumped off the shelf and left.

 

 

She had been abused, there was no other explanation. Demeter’s Harvest was a highly packed nutritional potion that wouldn't be prescribed to anyone unless they were severely malnourished, and Apollo’s Blessing was a highly effective healing balm used on old and improperly healed scars, adding that with the other information she had gained…

Merlin the girl had been left in an abusive home, only to be rescued by Lord Marvolo Slytherin of all people?! She had met the man once in person, he was powerful and charismatic with an agenda he would stick to like glue, not to mention he had more than a few admirers falling over their feet to get his seemingly unwinnable attention. While she wasn’t particularly involved with, nor did she care very much for the politics of Wizarding Britain, Albus seemed to be extremely wary of the man despite the policies he enacted being of great help to their community from what she had heard.

Minerva shook her head and trotted off, it had been a long time since she had felt so conflicted but decided for now she would keep this information to herself, after all, she didn’t feel quite confident sharing it with the man who had placed Violet in such a house in the first place…

 

Now watching the Violet sit beside the young Longbottom, seeing as she smiled when he finally transfigured the matchstick into at least a silvery color, Minerva couldn’t help the small smile of approval that came over her. Whatever had happened, whatever had changed by her being taken in by the Lord Slytherin, it obviously made the young girl incredibly happy, and that was all Minerva needed to know to make her judgment. And if Albus needed to spend some time agonizing about lost guardianship or unexpected changes… well, that wasn’t her problem now, was it?

 

*  *  *

 

“What class do we have next?” Violet asked.

Draco was somehow able to pull off looking both excited and disgusted at the same time. “Triple potions, us and the Gryffindors.” He sneered and Violet rolled her eyes.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Neville had a comforting smile on his face, and Violet suddenly felt the urge to pinch his slightly chubby cheeks, only barely holding herself back through sheer willpower.

“I mean, I don’t know Nev, what if that guy Finnigan is in our group,” Violet said. “He blew up his goblet again last night. Imagine what he could do to a cauldron.”

“Sweet Circe imagine if he and Neville were _paired_ together!” Draco exclaimed, and the group simultaneously paled, even Blaise.

“I haven’t even seen Neville near a potions cauldron, but if it’s as bad as you’re always referencing, then I fear for my life.” His body shifted nervously.

“We should probably write our wills,” Violet said, her voice solemn.

Neville groaned miserably “Don’t jinx me! Professor Snape will probably throw me out before class even starts.”

Violet patted his shoulder sympathetically as they headed into the dungeon corridor. “Don’t worry Nev, Blaise will be a great partner for you and will definitely make sure you don’t explode.”  

“Um excuse me, when did I agree to this?” The Italian boy asked. “Why doesn’t Draco partner up with him?”

Violet linked arms with said boy and smiled. “Because he promised to partner up with me before school even started.”

“Sorry Blaise, it was a promise, made in front of her guardian no less.” He explained. “Very serious vows and whatnot.”

Blaise gave them a stony look. “If I die, I’m haunting you all for the rest of your lives _and_ beyond.”

Draco and Violet shrugged. “That’s fair.” They both said at once, and then the group was walking into the classroom of the resident “Bat of the Dungeon” as so many others had dubbed their Potions Master.

The table in the middle of the front row was already taken up by who Violet recognized to be Hermione Granger, and next to her was the redhead Ron Weasley, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged Violet to the seat behind the pair while Blaise and Neville took the table to their left. Actually, aside from Violet and her friends, none of the other houses looked eager to mingle. The four other Hufflepuffs of their first-year group had taken the middle tables in the back of the room and seemed to be used as buffers for the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

“Teacher’s pet already,” Draco muttered getting Violet’s attention, and she elbowed him lightly.

“Oh hush! We both know how much you want to be Uncle Sev’s favorite.” She whispered back, and Draco nearly snorted.

“Let him hear you call him that, I dare you.”

“I did once,” She admitted, thinking of the time she had let her private nickname for the man slip. “He almost blew up three cauldrons, I’ve been very careful since.”

Looking ahead to the board Violet noticed that Ron and Hermione had turned to stare at them, clearly curious about what they had been whispering about.

Instead of explaining herself, Violet smiled at them once more. “Hello again.” She said, internally letting out a sigh of relief when Draco simply elected to ignore the pair rather than antagonize them.

“Hello, Violet.” The girl said with a smile. “Are you excited for potions? I must say I find the subject fascinating, I read all about it and think that it seems to resemble muggle chemistry, don’t you think so?” She shot off once again and Violet could barely keep up.

“Well I-” It was then that their Potions Professor entered the room, his footsteps echoed on the cold cobblestone floor and a draft seemed to follow him as his robes billowed out almost menacingly behind him.

“How the bloody hell does he do that?” Neville whispered to them as he shivered. Yes, he had spent more time around the Potions Master being with Violet so much but still… “It’s like magic of its own.”

“Maybe it really is,” Violet replied softly, not wishing to be called out by her Professor.

With Tom and her he was her Potions tutor and a mentor, a little cold, and very awkward, but a surprisingly (somewhat?) kind-hearted man if you could look past his complete lack of bedside manner so to speak. In Hogwarts though, he was a Professor with a reputation and a cover to keep under Dumbledore, and while he assured her he wouldn’t outright despise her, he couldn’t exactly show Violet seemingly spontaneous kindness either (Though both Draco and Violet were quite sure that any kindness from him would simply appear as a lower level of hatred to others).

Simply hearing him take roll call in his cold whispered voice was enough to make more than half the students shiver. When he got to her name, Snape allowed his eyes to narrow slightly on Violet.

“Ah yes, Violet Potter.” He said as if he recognized the beginnings of a, particularly annoying problem. “Our new -- celebrity.” and with that, he continued on.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” he began after finishing with the rest of the names. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even a stopper of death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Violet and her friends couldn’t help their snickers at his last sentence. Apparently, he gave the same lecture every year, Tom had told her he was convinced that the man practiced the speech in a mirror nightly before the term started.

Their voices, however, did indeed catch Professor Snape’s attention and he took the opportunity to zero in on Violet.

“Potter.” He snapped and she sat up straight.

“Yes, sir?”

“Since you obviously find something else worthy of your attention let’s quiz you on the material shall we?”

Violet’s eyes widened and she prayed to Merlin that her tutoring with the man would pay off, or else who knows how much extra homework both he and Tom would give her when she came home for Yule!

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” He questioned, Hermione’s hand shot into the air almost immediately and Draco rolled his eyes from beside Violet.

“A sleeping potion is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir.” She said, mentally crying with relief that the answer had come so quickly. He let out a slight ‘hum’ of what could have been approval.

“Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?”

Ha! This was one of the very first things he taught her!

“In the stomach of a goat.” She replied without missing a beat.

“And tell me, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” He was standing directly in front of her now, his back to the straining arm of Hermione who looked desperate to answer and gain the early approval of her teacher.

“Nothing sir, they’re the same plant after all,” Violet said confidently. The room was silent for a few seconds, students waiting to see what the man would say.

Finally, as it seemed that the tension would snap-

“Five points to Hufflepuff.” He said causing one student to actually fall out of their chair in shock. Points!? To a house other than Slytherin!?

However, any reaction was soon drained when he turned to sneer at the rest of his students, after walking back to his desk.

“Well? Why aren’t you copying all that down?” And the rustling of paper was heard immediately. “If Potter of all people is able to remember the contents of her book then there is no excuse for the rest of you. I expect perfect recall of this information the next time it’s brought up”

Violet nearly laughed at the pure panic on the other kids’ faces. The only reason why she had remembered any of it was due to the information being drilled into her by him and Tom.

After their initial note-taking most of the kids were split into different groups, apparently, the Headmaster wished for the houses to get to know each other better. Only Violet’s group along with the two Gryffindors before her were left alone.

“We will start by brewing a simple potion which cures boils.” The professor drawled, waving his wand so that chalk began writing the instructions down on the board. “Follow the directions precisely or else I assure you the consequences will be most… unsavory.”

 

The lessons went better than expected, at the very least Blaise had kept them all safe, especially when he kept Neville from adding porcupine quills to the mixture before taking off the fire. That would have created a highly unstable boil growing solution according to Draco, so they were all safe… until Ernie Macmillan tripped on his way back to his table and caused Dean Thomas to bump into his partner Zacharias Smith who then, in turn, stumbled into the cauldron and in his haste to right himself knocked the jar filled with the rest of his snake fangs into the mixture.

Snape barely had time to yell at them all to “Get down you morons!” before casting a shield around the rumbling mixture and watch as it violently exploded. Needless to say, the kids were evacuated and the three boys had a week of detention. Not only that though they had lost their houses ten points.

 

*  *  *

  
“Kneazles are going to fly outside our window tonight I swear,” Draco said as the group walked to the great hall.

“And why do you say that?” Blaise asked curiously, his head tilting slightly so he could look at his friend properly.

“Because a cauldron exploded and it wasn’t my fault.” Neville supplied from his left. “Though I won’t complain about that.”

Violet laughed from her place in the middle, they often surrounded her like a sort of protective turtle. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so relieved at a potions fire Nev.”

“Because for once it wasn’t mine!” He said with excitement. “A potion was brewed acceptably, a potion I helped work on!”

“You’re welcome for that, by the way,” Blaise said with a smirk as they settled around the Slytherin table, their third-year friends joining them soon after. It had barely been a week since school started, but already kids could see that Violet was quickly acquiring her own group. Where she went, they would follow without question. It was a bit scary, to be honest.

“You’re all a bit late today,” Cedric said as he loaded up his plate.

“Oh Hagrid wanted me to visit him, and Nev and the others decided to tag along,” Violet explained simply.

The man had sent a note that asked Violet if she would like to visit him, and seeing no reason to refuse she had answered yes, of course, it was cramped and slightly awkward, especially with Draco having to bite his tongue every other second, but they all came out unharmed.

“The others? Is that what we are now?” Draco exclaimed, feeling insulted. And Violet quickly pulled him into a hug which he valiantly (not really) tried to escape from.

“Of course not Dray! You know you’re the first friend I made whose my age, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” She said comforting him.

“Alright, alright! You’re laying it on thick there Vi, it was a joke!” He groaned out finally freeing himself and trying to fix his gelled hair in vain.

“I still don’t know why you do that.” The Hufflepuff girl said with a wistful sigh. “Your hair is so naturally soft and fluffy, and then you murder it with product.”

Fred and George looked at each other with grins and nodded “10 galleons he loses it by fourth year.” They chimed in out of nowhere.

“Third at most.” Neville countered, barely missing a beat.

Blaise grinned “I’m with Neville there, he’s too vain to keep something like that for more than three years.”

“Oh, you’re on.” The boys shook hands and looked at the girl across from them.

“What about you Violet?” Blaise asked. “When do you think he’ll lose that monstrosity?” And Draco really did squawk with indignation this time.

She stared at Draco for a minute then smiled “Summer of second year.” She decided.

“Bloody hell some friends you are! Can you believe them Diggory!?” Draco said turning to his fellow blonde who was purposely concentrating on his food, but if you looked close enough you could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Draco scowled. “Alright, fine laugh yourselves to death. But when you’re done maybe we can move onto more interesting matters?”

His prompting seemed to at least calm the first years as Violet cleared her throat.

“Right, the break-in.” She said regaining her composure.

Fred and George both perked up in interest.

“Break in you say?”

“You mean the one at Gringotts?” They were curious; did these little first years happen to know something?

“That’s the one,” Violet said. “I just found it interesting, it happened the same day I was taken by Hagrid to get my school supplies _and_ he happened to empty a vault too.” She remembered asking him about the tiny package he gripped so protectively, checking every few minutes to make sure it was still there. All he had said was something about Dumbledore and it being _‘Official Hogwarts business. Very secret and whatnot.’_

“You think it’s the vault that was broken into?” Cedric asked, his eyebrow raised. While it was a strange coincidence, there were thousands of vaults in Gringotts, so it was no guarantee.

“It’s possible, I mean how many vaults are actually emptied completely a day? And on that day in particular?” Violet asked.

“Still though I wonder who would want to steal something from it?” Neville questioned and Draco scoffed.

“Well, whatever it is it had better be far from here. Hogwarts business or not, if a wizard or witch _actually_ managed to break into Gringotts of all places to try and steal it, I wouldn’t want them coming anywhere near here.”

The rest could only nod in agreement. Whatever it was that was taken by Hagrid, it was definitely better far gone than near them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) What do you think of McGonagall and her reaction/decision regarding Violet and her personal life?  
> (Personally, I've always loved her as a character and can't stand having her as a woman who would blindly follow Dumbledore or outright ignore signs of abuse in a child so I tried to make her a bit more morally... stubborn I suppose? In her own beliefs.)
> 
> 2) What's your favorite excerpt, chapter, or line from the story so far and why?
> 
> 3) Do you think Violet should/will befriend Hermione?
> 
> 4) What do you imagine Violet's tutoring sessions with Tom and Snape were like?  
> (As she mentions it quite a bit)


	9. And so the Curtain Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! For now, because I have my first Economics exam this Thursday and if that doesn't kill me then Statistics will.   
> Which is admittedly why this chapter is a bit shorter than the others which I apologize for, but the next one will have more!  
> Finally though! We are getting somewhere!!! Ugh, I wanted to get into the action sooner than this but ha! My brain had other plans.   
> As always questions are at the bottom, feel free to ask me questions though or just write your own review! The questions are there to spark conversation and ideas because honestly, I love hearing from all of you.

It was the curse of Potter luck according to Professor Snape. They were practically living incarnations of Murphey’s Law A.K.A the promise that what can go wrong, will go wrong and so much so that it shall leave a spectacular show of chaos in its wake. So when Violet came face to face with a Cerberus… well she sent nice mental thank you to her ancestors for such a curse, because clearly they were to blame… along with Quidditch, because none of this would have happened if it weren’t for Quidditch. 

Now staring at the face of death, she couldn't help but recount the events that brought her here in the first place. Due to the ridiculous shifting of class groups and schedules, the first years ended up having their flying lessons on a Saturday morning, Hufflepuff was paired with Gryffindor and not even 20 yards away the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was already practicing for the upcoming season. 

This was all well and good until they released the bludgers. Apparently some students thought it funny to charm the balls every once-in-a-while and this time they were zoned in on the seeker; Cedric. So when the third year suddenly flew in during their nice little hovering session as if hellhounds were on his tail, everyone was more than a little confused… until they saw his pursuers. 

Unfortunately this also set off a chain reaction, Neville who was barely stable after several lessons, now went soaring into the sky, Cedric swerved to avoid him, the bludger making a last minute turn and smashing both of their brooms from 60 feet in the air and 50 feet away. Violet, unable to simply watch two of her friends fall to their death or at least to an extreme injury kicked off the ground and raced towards the two, ignoring the frantic shouts of her coach. Leaning closer to the handle of her broom to pick up speed, Violet dodged the bludger which seemed to have taken her for its new target and somewhat ungracefully caught Neville and Cedric on the remaining space of her broom. Well, okay she managed to catch Cedric on her Broom, Neville she had grabbed by the arm as he fell past her. The combined weight of them quickly sent her own broom to the ground, but Violet, with some helpful input from a panicking Cedric ("Pull up! No not that high up! Left! Left! Watch the Tower!"), managed to slow their decent enough that they touched down on the grass relatively unharmed. Relatively unharmed meaning the landed roughly on the ground tumbling into the grass, but at the very least did not split open their head upon doing so.

By then the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had managed to fly over and the two beaters were wrestling the wayward bludger into submission.

“Miss Potter!” Had been shouted by at least five individuals. Madame Hooch, of course, being one of them, but seeing as it was Saturday and most Professors didn’t have classes to teach, they had all been able to witness her truly spectacular near suicide inducing rescue mission. Her head of house Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, and even Flitwick and Snape all raced out looking simultaneously amazed and beyond livid, well Snape may have been a bit more of the latter than former. 

Somehow it was silently agreed that Violet was the collective child of the houses; smart, polite, and making friends across all banners she quickly had her own protection squad forming not only among the students but staff as well. It was almost laughable at how many honorary adoptions the girl was going through. Though Severus would never have openly agreed to it, simply stating that the girl seemed to possess ‘a modicum of raw talent which somehow survived the potter genetics through her mother’ and would be horribly wasted if something were to happen to her.

“Violet Potter what on earth were you thinking!?” Professor Sprout had cried fussing over her only to be followed by the rest of the heads of houses and flying instructor. Of course, Cedric and Neville were checked over for injuries. Neville had a bit of a strained arm, but nothing a small spell couldn’t fix, according to Madam Hooch he was just lucky he hadn't dislocated his shoulder. 

“You’ve only just begun flying, do you realize how dangerous that was!?” Madam Hooch joined in along with the rest while Violet hung her head likely due to being scolded for the past 20 minutes. Finally seeming to take pity on her the Quidditch Captain, a sixth year named Philip Sykes stepped up. 

“In all honesty though that was quite some impressive flying Violet.” He said, laying a hand on her shoulder and amazingly holding his ground under the stare of five Hogwarts Professors. “And you did save your two friends-”

“That she did my boy, it seems to me that Miss. Potter demonstrated a great feat of bravery to be celebrated.” A voice all to happy for the situation cut in, and the crowd had parted from the Headmaster to come through. 

Violet had to fight not to face palm because for some reason she knew what was coming next. Somehow through an impossibly convoluted method of smiles, complements, and subtle comparisons between her and her deceased father to induce a feeling of connection, Violet walked away with only a single detention that night with Professor McGonagall and a spot as a reserve player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, as despite Dumbledore’s encouragement for more, Professor Sprout had insisted:

“Talented or not Miss. Potter is still a first year, she will serve at least a detention for endangering herself and will not be allowed to play first string until her second year like  _ all _ students.” Because girl-who-lived or not she was still one of her Badgers, and Pomona took her job seriously. " And I refuse to reward her anymore for her brash actions! No matter what even you say Headmaster!" 

When the other adults all agreed full heartedly the Headmaster had sighed and told Violet to go to McGonagall’s office at 7 p.m. sharp to serve her detention with the Transfiguration professor. Why he had chosen the women Violet had no idea, but she preferred detention with her than say with Dumbledore himself.

 

*  *  *

 

“Miss Potter take a seat.” McGonagall had said when Violet entered, perfectly on time. She took a quick look in her surroundings, befitting as her status of Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall’s personal office was larger than the rest of the other Professors, surpassed only by the Headmaster’s. Most of the furniture was made of elegantly crafted oak wood, and while of course it was decorated with deep scarlets and golds as she was the head of Gryffindor House, there wasn’t enough of it to be gaudy or make students of other houses feel out of place. 

McGonagall waited for her to sit at one of the small tables in the office before speaking, “I assume you realize why you’re here?” 

“Because of the reckless endangerment of myself Professor,” Violet replied softly, fighting the urge to look at her feet. The woman nodded.

“Yes. Rescuing your friends was not bad, in fact I would call it an almost Gryffindor like action.” She said almost smiling for a second before quickly regaining the serious air about her. “But trying to rescue others lives at the cost of your own isn’t something that will benefit anyone, and you need to understand that you all could have ended up killed just as easily as you all ended up saved. Do you understand Miss Potter?” 

“Yes, Professor I understand.” She replied. “I didn’t want to scare anyone, I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.”

McGonagall sat at her desk and nodded. “That’s all we can ask of you.” She said. “Now, if there’s any homework you have yet to finish you may work on it for the duration of this detention.” 

Taking this as her signal, Violet put her bag down and pulled out her parchment to begin working on her potions essay, the scritching of her quill was the only sound in the room aside from the crackling fireplace to the right. 

About almost an hour and a half later Violet suddenly looked up. “Is something the matter Professor?” She asked curiously. The entire time she had been working she could feel the woman’s gaze practically burning into her, and while most times this could be brushed off as her doing her job of watching her during detention, it was a bit more intense than Violet believed to be normal. 

“Actually… I feel the need to explain something to you Miss. Potter, and I hope you’ll allow me to.” She said suddenly. 

Violet could only blink. Explain something? “Er… of course.”

“Your parents, James and Lily, I taught them both and had them in my house. They were spirited ones.” A bittersweet smile overtook the older woman. “You father was a prankster reigned in only by your mother and her fiery temper, but they were both also extremely skilled in magic, and I couldn’t have been prouder to be their head of house.” 

Violet leaned forward a bit, wanting to hear more about her parents. “My father, you said before that he was good at Transfiguration, right?” 

“Oh yes, he could turn a chair into a horse or a snake into a gorgeous sword.” She chuckled. “Of course he decided to hone his talents more by turning students into geese or monkeys on the weekend, while you mother would spend her day charming flowers or brewing potions in the lab.”

Violet couldn’t help but smile at the mental image provided, and McGonagall sighed. 

“The night your parents were killed, is to this day one of the most painful memories I have.” She confessed quietly. “When I heard that the Headmaster wished to take you to your mother’s sister, I had to see for myself what kind of environment you would be living in…” 

And just like that Violet felt as if the breath had been knocked straight out of her, she didn’t say anything though, she couldn’t; no matter how much her mouth moved the words wouldn’t form. 

“They were vile muggles, parading as if they were superior to everyone, spreading their hateful ideals and showing their ‘perfect family’ as if they were to be envied.” McGonagall continued on, her lips turning down almost into a sneer. “The worst sort of muggles possible, and I told Albus just that.” 

“You-You really said that?” Violet whispered. She had thought the Dursleys unworthy of guardianship?

“Oh yes, I was very frank with my opinion of them, of course… none of that matters as I allowed him to convince me that is was necessary for you to stay there.” She looked at Violet, her eyes sorrowful. “I now find that it is one of my greatest regrets, and for that I find I must apologize to you Miss. Potter.” 

Suddenly things fell into place, why McGonagall had been staring, she wasn’t looking at Violet exactly but at her skin. With her hair in a ponytail you could just barely make out faded scars on the back of her neck, and if you paid attention to when the sleeves on her robes shifted, white lines were visible in multiple areas, but it was unlikely you would see them at all unless you knew what you were looking for.

“You heard us…” Violet whispered, and McGonagall nodded. 

“In the library yes, I was making rounds.”

“In your cat form,” Violet recalled her using that form on the first day of class to catch a couple of late students. They had been so attentive and careful when checking for people while talking, but none of them would have thought to look for an animal let alone a cat. 

“I heard it all. Your scar treatment, and your discussions about your current guardian-” It was then that the girl reacted.

“You can’t tell him! Please!” Violet suddenly leapt out of the chair, practically throwing herself to the desk, her bright green eyes wide and pleading, shining as if on the verge of tears. “You can’t tell the Headmaster who my guardian is! If he knew he would take me away, and I can’t leave Marvolo he’s the only one who's ever protected or cared about me! It’s because of him I finally have friends and a home, please professor don’t take that away from me!”  _ Don’t take him away from me _ , the words were left unsaid but rang perfectly clear.

McGonagall sighed deeply and transfigured an unused piece of parchment into a handkerchief, handing it to the teary-eyed girl.

“Do calm down Miss Potter, I have no intentions of telling the Headmaster about your current residence.” She said softly. 

“Y-You don’t?” Violet looked up, allowing herself to feel slightly hopeful, and upon seeing those bright innocent eyes McGonagall couldn’t stop herself and slowly rose up from her desk, crossing around to gently lay a hand on the girl’s shoulders, slowly as well so as not to startle her. 

“I do not know much about Lord Slytherin I admit, having only met him once before. However, even if the Headmaster doesn’t quite trust him, from what I’ve seen he’s doing great things for our community; and quite frankly if this man truly did rescue you from that horrid aunt of yours and makes you this happy, I believe it would be more of a crime to remove you from his home.” She gave a small smile to Violet. “Headmaster or not, Albus will simply have to learn that he is not omnipotent and doesn’t know what’s best all the time, and if that means him learning this in a slightly more difficult fashion then perhaps it will do some good for him in the long run."

Violet smiled widely, not knowing just how much her eyes were sparkling in gratitude and admiration. “Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much.” 

Her voice had calmed down again by now, but they were filled with such relief that even if in the long run she was wrong, at least she would live with herself knowing this girl was undeniably happy right now.

 

*  *  *

 

Fifteen minutes later after talking more with Professor McGonagall (Or Aunt Minerva as Violet decided to dub her in her mind), Violet was hurrying out of the office and down to the Hufflepuff dorms. It was almost curfew and she had enough time to make it if she rushed. 

“Ah Miss Potter, I was hoping to catch you on your way back.” Violet skidded to a halt in order to avoid colliding with her Headmaster. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore…” She greeted, panting slightly. 

“My dear you need not call me that, Professor will be fine.” He said with a smile, but Violet didn’t return it. 

“Professor is there something you needed from me?” She asked him simply and he grinned.

“I’m glad you asked, truthfully Violet I would like to apologize for upsetting you earlier this week, and for intervening this morning.” He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “I’m often told I’m a sentimental man, and I simply see so much of your parents with you that I let myself get carried away forgetting that times have changed.” 

Violet shifted uncomfortably on her feet, not meeting his gaze. “I see, it’s fine Professor you must have been close with them.”

Dumbledore nodded, looking lost in memories. “Indeed… in fact, I’ve brought something of a peace offering for you.”

Now that made Violet look up, just what sort of peace offering did he think would work on her? She watched as he reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a silver sort of cloth, a cloak?

“It belonged to your father, he left it in my care during the last war, and I believe that it’s about time I give it back to its proper owner.” He handed it to her and Violet was taken back by how soft and smooth the fabric was, and if she was being honest… it had a slight icy feel to it as well. 

“Th-Thank you, professor…” She said softly, because honestly what else could she say? He had given her what was apparently a family heirloom, something owned by her father before his death. 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “I do believe you’ll find it the effect interesting when you put it on, use it well Miss Potter.” 

Violet stared back at the cloak with wonder. Use it well? She would have stayed there all night if she hadn’t suddenly realized she was out way beyond curfew. Oh-no, if Filch caught her-!

“Professor Dumbledore, could you maybe provide a note or-” She stopped, he was gone just like her feelings of gratitude.

‘Barmy old man! Does he realize I won’t get any mercy if-” 

“Mrow!” A yowl caught her attention, Mrs. Norris. The feline slinked into view, her yellow eyes trained sharply on her with her fur puffed up as her lips were pulled back into an unwelcome snarl.

“Mrs. Norris… I swear I was going back, I had detention!” Oh, Merlin, she was trying to appeal to a cat. What had become of her life?

Mrs. Norris stared at her for a second before hissing and bolting down the stairwell, the same one that lead to the basement meaning the Hufflepuff dorms as well. Sweet Morgana she couldn’t even try to run back there! Well, only one thing to do…

Violet ran the opposite direction up the first flight of stairs she could find, it was all fine until her cloak was slipping out of her arms and nearly tripping her, so with a groan of frustration she threw it over her body and continued to run, she had heard horror stories about Filch’s detentions, there was NO way she was getting one! 

“Where are they, my dear?” Filch’s voice was right behind her. That man knew secret passages in Hogwarts like the back of his hand. Violet froze and pushed herself against the wall and looked down at her feet, praying that the shadows would keep her hidden, it only registered then that she couldn’t see her feet at all, or her hands, or… anything. She was invisible!

The caretaker stepped closer, looking around with a scowl, and Violet carefully backed away. She wasn’t careful enough though as her shoes kicked a loose pebble from the old floors. Filch’s eyes trained on her location and Violet took off once more, unable to hear anything above the blood roaring in her ears, she only stopped when she hit a large locked door. Not wanting to give the man time to catch up, she pulled out her wand and whispered

“Alohamora!” Her voice frantic as she waved it for the charm. The lock clicked and she wasted no time in running into the room, which now brings us to the present. 

 

“Bloody hell…” Violet whispered just now realizing where her feet had taken her. “I guess I know what they’re hiding on the third floor corridor…”

In front of her was a massive three-headed dog, midnight black in color with gaping jaws lined with sharp teeth that could tear a person apart in mere seconds. The middle head rose and sniffed the air and Violet prayed it wouldn’t scent her. Slowly the enormous body rose, and Violet a flash of brown in Violet’s peripheral vision alerted her to the fact that there was a door under its paw, not that the information mattered much. The right head began to growl and Violet felt her pulse speed up even more. 

‘ _Please don’t let it smell me, please don’t let it smell me, please don’t let it smell me…_ ’ The heads let out a thunderous bark and Violet squealed as she jumped out of the way of a snapping jaw. She pulled open the door and fled, no longer caring in Filch caught her or not and didn’t stop until she had burst into her common room. 

 

Cedric and Neville had elected to stay awake and wait for her, but neither was prepared when the door slammed open and Violet suddenly popped in out of thin air. Her hair was even more wild than usual, her pupils dilated to an almost impossible degree, and she was breathing heavily, overall she looked as if the devil itself was chasing her. Without so much as a warning, Violet flung herself into Cedric’s arms, sobbing and shuddering in fear. 

“Th-third floor… Filch… r-running… Dog! Giant dog!” She sobbed, on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Woah Vi! Calm down, take a deep breath…” Cedric gently rubbed her back. “What are you talking about? A dog?”

Violet tried to regain her wits, her chest heaving. “Th-There’s…” She gasped “There’s a Cerberus in a room on third-floor corridor!” 

Oh… that was definitely a valid reason to panic. Both boys looked at their friend in horror, die a horrible death indeed, what kind of school was Hogwarts turning into!?

 

The next day despite her other friends wishing to celebrate her spot on her house Quidditch team Violet didn't seem to be in a mood for anything. She was withdrawn, quiet, and refused to go anywhere off of the first floor opting to cling to Cedric as if he were a lifeline, and it didn’t take long for them to realize something was wrong. When they finally got Violet to shakily relayed the previous night, it took all of three seconds for Draco to grab a parchment and declare that ‘My father will hear about this!’

Blaise ended up convincing Violet to write to Tom about it as well. 

“Violet, there's no way he can’t know, he’s your guardian!” He exclaimed. "I'd write to my own mother about this but unfortunately I can't say she holds much sway over the school. If you need an article published though I'm sure she could make it happen."

“I’m writing to my gran as well,” Neville informed her. “You nearly died Violet, you said that jaw came less than a foot away!” He looked pale just thinking about, and Violet couldn't blame him. All night she had been plagued with nightmares of giant teeth and the smell of rotten meat. 

“That’s crossing the danger zone even for us,” Fred said with a frown

“There’s no way a creature like that should be allowed on grounds,” George added actually scowling.

 

*  *  *

 

By Monday evening the Heads of three Noble and Powerful families received letters from their heirs, and the resulting levels of rage, though displayed in different ways, all added up to the same thing. Hogwarts would have some official visitors very soon, and Dumbledore had better have more than a good explanation ready or else they would not be held responsible for any action taken against him and the school. 

Marvolo brushed away soot from his robes and ruined dining room table as the elves rushed to restore everything after the inferno of his magic had consumed the room. Despite the destruction reigned he had an eerily calm expression set on his face, reminiscent of the calm before a storm. 

Augusta Longbottom’s fingers curled around the paper in disgust as she immediately penned a note to some colleagues in the Ministry, her magic humming in a carefully set rage about her.

Lucius actually had to physically stop Narcissa from appearing in Hogwarts right then and there, he had no doubt she would be willing to cast the killing curse at the Headmaster at this very moment. 

“Our Lord will surely have a plan,” Lucius said as his wife trembled with a rage only a terrified mother could possess. “He’s had a plan since the beginning, perhaps they will move quicker now.” 

As if being summoned, their fireplace roared to life, however, the man who stepped through was no longer the suave and sophisticated Lord Marvolo Slytherin, but closer to the cold and vindictive Dark Lord Voldemort. His face was still serene and he had an almost pleasant look on it, but his eyes glowed a bright crimson and his magic flared so dangerously it was nearly suffocating. 

“October Lucius.” Was the first thing the man snapped. 

“My Lord?” He managed to get out once his breath had returned to him.

“You said the earliest you could stage an investigation would be over Yule break in December, I want it by October. No exceptions.” He hissed out dangerously. “Or Dumbledore will find himself to blame for a whole different type of war.” Lucius nodded. 

“It shall be done, My Lord.” With pleasure, he might add. One did not knowingly expose the scions of prominent Houses to certain death and think to get away with it. No, they should expect every bit of vengeance that would be extracted on them to be returned tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions here are:
> 
> 1) A late question but what do you think of Cedric being a part of their group? As far as I remember Harry or Female Harry's friend group often includes people like Neville, Draco, Luna, Blasie/Theo, or the twins but I haven't seen many fanfics with Cedric as a part of the circle as well, so just wondering about you guys' opinions on it. 
> 
> 2) What do you think of Violet being a reserve member of the Quidditch team?
> 
> 3) What are your thoughts of the unofficial Violet protection squad?


	10. Speak of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem... ah... yeah uh.  
> IAMSOSORRYFORLEAVINGYOUALLLIKETHAT!!!
> 
> Haha... yeah school hurts, life hurts, family kills you. Ah... I just wasn't really in a good writing place and honestly, I'm still sometimes not. But I promise that I still continue to write this when I can find the time between exams and family drama!
> 
> I love you all and thank you so much for the continued support, this chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like but it helped lead to the next one which from my current length is decently long as is. So look forward to that!

Violet was kind, there was no denying that, but to Draco, there were times she could be _too_ kind. So, when the Mud- Er… Muggleborn girl Granger had run off to the bathrooms after overhearing a comment from the youngest male Weasley, several of them had to convince her not to go running after the girl in a mad sprint to comfort her.

“Violet she doesn’t even know you well,” Draco said. “Don’t you think going after her might be a bit-”

“What? Presumptuous?” She cut him off. “Draco, Ron… well, he wasn’t exactly lying about her. I’ve heard the girls in Gryffindor whisper about what a teacher’s pet she is, and while she can be a bit much she doesn’t deserve to suffer for it!”

“I don’t claim to be an expert on girls,” Blaise started. “But perhaps just give her some time to unwind. If you don’t see her come back within a couple of hours, then you can go and check on her. Fair?” They didn’t want her wandering alone again, after all, considering what had happened the last time she did so from detention.

Still looking slightly peeved, Violet frowned deeply and nodded. It was a deal. Besides, tonight was the Halloween feast, and though Draco couldn’t say he cared for the poor mockery of Samhain, the food, at the very least was palatable.

“Violet…” Neville said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “If you want, we can just hang out in our common room. Cedric offered to bring food back for us.”

“What? Oh no!” She was quick to turn down the suggestion. “Sorry I guess I seemed a bit strange, I really want to spend the night with you guys though.”

That’s right! Halloween wasn’t just the night The Dark Lord had been defeated, it was also the night that… well then.

“Come on Violet,” Draco said suddenly. “I’m sure the tables have plenty of treacle tart for tonight’s feast, and I want a piece for myself.” And for the first time, he was the one to drag her to the Hufflepuff table where the other badgers sat. As if being summoned, Cedric moved over to them and the twins immediately popped over as well.

Violet blinked in surprise, but Draco was refusing to meet her eyes, instead quickly taking his plate and scanning the food in front of him.

“Well, it seems that the Little Dragon chose the seats tonight,” Fred said with a grin

“Could it be he’s usurping our precious Flower’s position as group leader!?” George gasped in mock horror, and Violet turned red.

“Group leader me? No, he was just worried about me and-” Their laughter cut her off and Blaise chuckled in amusement from his own spot.

“I believe they were simply having fun with you as usual.” Then his brow quirked up. “Or perhaps trying to cheer you up since you seemed so down.”

“I-I do?” Upon seeing her friends nodding her cheeks puffed out and she lightly slapped at them. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier! Even if it is Halloween I have no intention of resembling the ghosts!”

“I think we would all prefer that,” Blaise said, and the twins nodded.

“Imagine if your dear guardian saw you looking so gloomy,” Fred said, and George shuddered.

“Someone would probably be dead by now.” It was within that moment though, that a muggle saying came to the group’s mind that Violet had once taught them, the doors flew open and a group walked in causing the hall to immediately fall silent.

“Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore.” Lord Marvolo Slytherin lead at the front with a large three-headed snake resting lazily around his shoulders, his smile every bit enticing as it was terrifying. “How nice to see you again, I do wish it could have been under better circumstances.”

_Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear_

 

Marvolo smirked, quite proud of the effect his entrance had made. No one dared to speak, not even the ghosts were moving anymore, everyone transfixed by him and the group that followed.

A hissing sounded in his ear and inclined his head slightly to look at Asmodeus, he had insisted on coming with him, and quite frankly Marvolo had been happy to comply especially if it would scare the old man more to have the presence of this creature around his castle, if only he knew about the Basilisk~

 _“The humans’ reactions are greatly amusing.”_ His left head trilled

_“May we bite them for fun? The old man perhaps?”_

_“I see our hatchling, she is with many males, shall we scare them away?”_

Sure enough Violet was at the Hufflepuff table, and it truly hit Marvolo for the first time just how much she was lacking female companions… Perhaps he should try and help with that later? He didn’t like the thought of her being the only female in her group during all her years at Hogwarts. The feeling of Asmodeus undulating around him caused him to chuckle as he hissed back to the Runespoor.

 _“Patience dear one. Do not move yet, you may frighten the children.”_ And oh, did he savor the twitch that came over Dumbledore. He could also feel Violet’s eyes burning into him from her spot, the emotions of surprise and utter glee to see him in person once more, and he had to stop himself from smiling back at her, no he had a plan to go by. Most of the children were silent, a majority horrified, though the Slytherins and a few select others seemed to be more in an amazed trance.

Dumbledore was stiff, weary-looking his old eyes darkened with a different type of light, reminiscent of the days of war… Good, as they should be, and so much more.

“Lord Slytherin.” The Headmaster said, his voice as tight as his posture. A cold breeze seemed to be carried through the hall along the cold floors around his robes, and the faint flickering of the candles reflected off the stone walls. “I wasn’t made aware that you and the… board would be coming.”

Behind Marvolo stood Hogwarts’ Board of Governors, headed by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself, but even with the presence of the group, it was obvious that Marvolo was the one heading tonight’s charge.

“Weren’t you?” He asked feigning ignorance. “Ah no, I suppose you weren’t, as I don’t believe the Headmaster is required to be alerted of emergency inspections.”

“An emergency inspection?” Aurora Sinistra, the Astrology Professor spoke up from her spot. “What on earth for?”  And the whispers of the Hogwarts children followed soon after, what on earth would have brought not only the School Board but a founder’s heir to the castle?

“Yes, what indeed?” Marvolo asked, tilting his head back in such a way so that it gave the impression that even from their spot he was looking down on Dumbledore. “I received a rather alarming letter Headmaster, and not only me but several heads of prominent families, that _you_ have willingly put the children in danger.” He rotated his wand in his hand, or as anyone who tried to find a link between him and a certain Dark Lord would believe his grandfather’s wand.

Dumbledore stared at it suspiciously, oh Marvolo knew he had interrogated Olivander of course, the goblins too but though the wandmaker was perfectly aware of his identity, he wouldn’t give away such information just because Dumbledore demanded so, and the Goblins had been given quite the appealing offer to keep the secret as well so... It seemed Garrick Olivander had his own reasons for keeping secrets and Marvolo was inclined to let him.

“That’s quite a grievous accusation Lord Slytherin,” Dumbledore said gravely. “I take the safety of the students with utmost seriousness, they are innocents and the future of our world, to imply that I would purposely do something to place them in harm’s way is quite hurtful to hear.”

Marvolo gave him a blank stare, then sighed. “Is that so?” He pulled out the copy he had made of one of Violet’s letter to him, edited of course to erase certain details. “ _The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death_.” Several children shivered, recalling the ominous words from the first feast. “That was what you said, was it not?”

And the man twitched.

“My dear boy, there are many things that go on within the castle that even we discover without in-”

“TROLL!” The doors slammed open and professor Quirrell ran in interrupting the older wizard, his clothes disheveled, turban on the brink of falling off, and eyes wide with terror. “Troll in the dungeon!!!”

The hall went silent with terror as the DADA professor muttered.

“Thought you ought to know.” Before he promptly fainted.

Seconds passed, then chaos broke loose. Children were screaming, getting up to run and Dumbledore was trying to get them to calm them down by launching fireworks from his wand, well it worked at the very least.

“Prefects," he turned to look at several older students, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

A boy from the Gryffindor table stood up immediately.

“Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!”

“Wait,” Marvolo spoke, his voice level but at the same time like ice, everyone froze once more. “You can’t be serious Headmaster.”

“My dear boy I have no time to be debating with you about whatever it is you’re thinking.” He said trying to get back to the students, but Marvolo hissed at him.

“You’re going to kill an entire house!” And Dumbledore stopped. “Or perhaps it simply slipped your mind that Slytherin’s dormitories are in the dungeon, or that Hufflepuff is nearby as well in the basement? A completely viable place that the Troll would be able to wader to?”

“The chances of the troll being in those specific places-”

“Is still statistically probably Headmaster.” Lucius interrupted. “Is this the type of safety you try to assure of us?”

“Is this the time to bring up your inspection!?” Professor Sprout cried. “For goodness sake, there is a Troll in the castle, the children are our priority!”

“Which is why they will stay here,” Marvolo said, turning to the students. “All of you move to the back half of the great hall near the professor’s table, Professors move to the front.” He commanded, his voice leaving no room for arguments. “First years will be in the very back moving up the rows to seventh, half the professors will remain here as defense while the other half will split into groups to search for the Trolls, this does not exempt the board either, now move!”

The students immediately scrambled to obey him and Marvolo found himself seeking out a certain first year.

 _“I cannot scent our hatchling.”_ Asmodeus hissed, his body tightening slightly around Marvolo.

_“She is not here!”_

_“We must find her!”_

“Lord Slytherin!” Neville Longbottom was in front of him, his eyes wide with terror, and he was soon joined by Balise Zabini who looked equally uneasy. “Not all of the students are here!” Professor McGonagall who was beside them turned her head sharply.

“What!? Who on earth is missing!?”

“Hermione Granger was upset so she ran to the bathrooms earlier,” Neville explained. “We convinced Violet to give her some time, but when the announcement of the Troll came…”

“Violet ran straight away to warn her, Draco went to stop her, and Cedric Diggory ran after them to bring them back.” Blaise filled in the rest of the information. “Fred and George Weasley tried to follow as well, but their brother caught them and herded them into the crowd.”

“That foolish girl!” McGonagall exclaimed. “We have to go after her, Lord Slytherin allow me to jo-” The man had vanished. “Lord Slytherin?”

“He left about five seconds ago Professor,” Neville said, holding the snake that Marvolo had dropped into his arms before running off.

“Merlin! That man is as impossible as his ward!”

 

*  *  *

 

Oh, she regretted this, she regretted it all. She should have listened to Neville and just told Tom!

“Violet run!” Draco yelled, snapping her out of her stupor just in time for her to dodge the swing of the Troll’s club.

“We have to get out of here,” Cedric said, pulled her over to him, trying to find a place to take cover. Unfortunately, a girl’s bathroom didn’t make for the best defensive zone.

“But we can’t leave Hermione!” Violet cried.

“Well, we can’t exactly save her either!” Draco pointed out. “Unless you know how to kill mountain trolls?”

Hermione shrieked again as the troll swung its club, demolishing the stalls near her.

“No!” Violet fumbled for her wand and Draco pointed his at the troll’s club.

“Oh for Morgana’s sake- Diffindo!” While it didn’t cut it clean the force of the severing charm was enough to splinter the weapon, causing a great deal of it to fall off.

“Brilliant Draco!” Cedric cheered and the blonde huffed.

“Don’t thank me when it’s coming straight towards us!” Sure enough, the creature didn’t seem to take very kindly to the fact that its club was ruined and was now staggering towards the group of students.

Cedric’s eyes fixed on a piece of rubble in its path and he pointed his own wand at it. “Engorgio!”

The small rock suddenly grew and the Troll went stumbling over it, headed face first at the ground. It flailed out trying to reach for them and finally Violet pointed her wand at it, the only thing going through her mind was to save her friends.

“Spell resistance, your body can take a beating… but not your eyes” She shot out a spell. “Incendio!” The troll reared back as its eyes were seared from the flames and Violet didn’t have time to think of the considerable pain she had caused it.

“Hermione! Hurry!” She held her hand out to the brown-haired girl, and she wasted no time in crawling to them. Violet met her halfway, wrapping the girl’s arm around her shoulder for support as she helped her limp back to the entrance where Draco and Cedric were beckoning them. But just as they were about to reach them the boy's eyes widened in horror.

“VIOLET!” They cried in warning and she turned her head just in time to see the troll blindly racing towards them, its arms swinging haphazardly for anything to destroy. With Hermione injured she couldn’t move fast enough, and she clenched her eyes shut awaiting the impact, the pain, the inevitable-

“EXPULSO!” A voice shouted, and Violet’s eyes opened as the troll was knocked back with such extreme force that it broke through the wall as well as the one after, and was sent sprawling a good fifty feet down the continuing corridor, no doubt knocked out at the very least… She looked to see the caster, and there he was; Tom was breathing heavily, his usual perfectly styled hair was a mess and his hand was clenched around his wand so tightly that his knuckles were completely white.

Violet felt her legs shaking, the knowledge that she could have died seemed to finally catch up with her and all strength left her body. She fell to the ground, Hermione with her as tears poured out of her eyes.

“M-Marvo-”

“What in the name of Morgana were you thinking you stupid girl!?” Tom yelled, rushing immediately to the spot where she had fallen, his hand grabbing her shoulders as he forced her to look at him. “Did you not THINK for a moment to try and alert me or any other teacher before you ran headlong to attempt your foolish heroics!?”  His voice was harsh and his eyes were blazing with a fury she had never seen, she wanted to curl up and disappear, but still, she remained.

Cedric carefully came over to help Hermione up while Violet simply continued to cry.

“Do you have any idea the worry you cause me when Longbottom and Zabini said you’d went off to try and find a student alone!? What would have happened if Mr. Malfoy or Diggory hadn’t accompanied you!?”

“I-I’m sorry!” She sobbed as she buried her head in his robes. “I’m so sorry!” Her entire body was shaking as the image of the troll flashed before her eyes, the terrified look of her friends as they thought she wouldn’t make it. “I didn’t mean to- I-I was just worried about Hermione and-and-” She hiccupped, unable to form a coherent sentence as the tears continued to flow.

Tom let out a heavy sigh as his arms finally encircled her small body, pulling her to him.

“You thoughtless child…” He whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. “Do you have any idea what would have happened if I had lost you, Violet?” And then it hit her, he wasn’t yelling because he was angry, it was because he had been scared… Sacred that he would be too late to save her. “You can’t just run into these situations, I understand that Gryffindor runs through your blood, but your actions have consequences.”

“I-I know… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” She repeated herself over and over as she moved closer to her soul mate’s embrace.

They were so wrapped up in the relief of her safety that they didn’t pay any attention to the arrival of several other professors including Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, and the Headmaster himself.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re all okay!” Sprout cried out immediately checking over her badgers. Tom released Violet but refused to move more than a foot away. Snape had immediately thwacked Draco lightly on the back of his head muttering something like ‘idiot boy’ but even he looked relieved, and McGonagall wasted no time in making sure Hermione wasn’t grievously injured in any way.

“Do you not think you were a bit too rough with the poor Troll Lord Slytherin?” Dumbledore questioned as his gaze wandered to the still creature. Violet saw Tom’s eyes narrow though, and his voice came out cold.

“No, in fact, if that creature doesn’t move again it would be too soon.” He said honestly. “It was about to murder four students headmaster, I will not pretend that I am not happy to see that threat removed.”

Soon, several more members of the board had caught up having heard the commotion echoing down the corridors.

“It was unnecessary and extremely violent.” Dumbledore rebuked, and that seemed to snap the thread holding Tom’s composure together.

“Unnecessary you say?” He growled out. “Tell me, Headmaster, do you know what’s unnecessary? Performing unauthorized legilimency on an eleven-year-old girl’s mind. Also, what’s unnecessary is leaving a Cerberus on a third-floor corridor with nothing but a flimsy lock standing between it and the students.” His voice raised, not giving the man time to respond. “A Cerberus which very nearly ate a student because they needed to know nothing more than a simple unlocking charm while running to escape an unfair punishment due to the interference of meddling staff! Yes, all of it is unnecessary Headmaster yet you still do it, so tell me why my “unnecessary” actions are suddenly not allowed when they saved the life of four students!?” He bellowed out, and the room practically shook with his fury and Violet tugged his sleeve.

“Marvolo, stop please!” She pleaded with him, and their eyes locked. His hands clenched and unclenched as she fought to reign in his temper, but his searing eyes never left Dumbledore’s and the old man appeared to be extremely shocked.

“How could you possibly…?” He trailed off.

“That’s not the point here Dumbledore,” Tom said, spitting out the man’s name as if it were poison. “I’ve been here for less than an hour and a Troll somehow made its way into Hogwarts, supposedly the most secure magical school in the world and nearly four students died under _your_ watch. Not only that, but as we speak several other board members are most likely searching the corridor mentioned in the letter now that the Troll is no longer a threat and if they find this Cerberus there, then you have better more than a small explanation ready for not only the DMLE but every parent and magical guardian whose child you knowingly and willingly put in danger by the very presence of such a beast in the castle. Starting with me”

Dumbledore had regained his composure by then and stared Tom down, his eyes were twinkling still, and he gave the man a gentle smile. “It is worrisome indeed that such an incident like tonight took place, but what goes on in the castle for private reasons is not something you should be concerned with Lord Slytherin.” The words were spoken in an almost derisive way. “While I will indeed reach out to reassure any worried parents or guardians, I have no need to explain the private affairs of Hogwarts to you.”

Tom stepped up to Dumbledore until there was only a foot of space between him.

“Perhaps there is no _legal_ obligation for you to reveal anything to me.” He said then gave a dark look. “But if you cannot convince me that the students are safe here, if you cannot compel me that there is a way to make sure that the children are in no danger, by this time next week Violet Potter will no longer be a student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be taking a Portkey to start classes in France.”

Dumbledore gaped at that. “You cannot threaten to remove a student without the guardian’s consent, and threatening them into such action-”

“Tell me, Headmaster,” Tom interrupted him and reach over to pull Violet to him, her body automatically curling up against him for safety “Why on earth would I have to threaten myself to do what’s best for _my_ ward?”

Dumbledore and the remaining board members all dropped their jaws in shock. “Your… pardon?”

“My ward, the child to which I have legal guardianship over, Miss Violet Potter,” Tom explained slowly, as if speaking to a child looking happier with each shade paler the headmaster grew, and Violet could only wonder what his reaction would be if he ever learned that their bond was deeper than just guardian and ward. What would happen if he ever learned that she and Tom were soulmates?

“I am her magical guardian Headmaster, so yes while perhaps not legally obligated to tell me anything, I recommend thinking long and hard about whether you _want_ to rather than need to.”

Tom then turned to Violet and she stared at him in confusion before suddenly yelping when he picked her up. “M-M-Marvolo!?”

“Come, my dear, let’s take you to the hospital wing then see if the guest rooms are still around in Hogwarts, I refuse to leave you alone after tonight.”

“But what if there aren’t any?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck for stability.

Marvolo simply shrugged his shoulders. “Then I take you back to Slytherin Manor with me.” He said. “I also have express permission to bring Mr. Longbottom as well from his grandmother, and I do believe Lucius may take a similar course of action with Draco.” He looked back at the Headmaster once more. “After all, we all agree that removing children from a dangerous environment is of little consequence to ourselves.”

Then he walked away not even sparing a single glance to the rest of the audience around him as Violet rested her head against his chest, her eyes drooping as exhaustion took over her body. Needless to say, the near-death experience had left her exhausted, and she was keen on getting as much sleep as possible before Tom saw fit to lecture her for the next decade and a half.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the devil appears! And his guardianship is out! Oh things are FINALLY getting interesting~
> 
> *Edit* Also as for the spells they used I looked it up on several sites and they are spells they learn at that year level. I know, I was sort of surprised too. WHO TEACHES AN 11-YEAR-OLD TO PLAY WITH FIRE!?
> 
> Questions!
> 
> 1) What did you think of Tom/Marvolo's entrance and guardianship reveal? Honestly, I wasn't extremely happy with the reveal but I rewrote it twenty times and figure it was as good as I could get it. 
> 
> 2) What do you think will happen now that Fluffy has been found?
> 
> 3) Would you like to see some more Violet/Tom fluff in the upcoming chapters or to simply move the story on?


	11. Your Smile Makes it Worth My While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...ha...ha... Um... hi?  
> So... Finals sucked, I had to take care of a bunch of important things, got two internships, lost one and basically had a fine and dandy time hating life itself. But I'm back!!!! I think...
> 
> Writer's block is a b*tch and I need motivation, which is why I have decided to do a little contest down below! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get back to this wonderful community. I can honestly say I never expected for any of my work to be received in such a positive way, it even motivated me to pick Literature back up as a minor.
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you, and without further ado a short but hopefully fluffy chapter because gosh dang it I tried!

Considering Hogwarts was well… Hogwarts, it didn’t surprise Marvolo that news of his guardianship over the-girl-who-lived quickly got out around the castle, though at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care. True originally, he would have much rather this been a secret, but the amount of trouble his young soulmate managed to land herself in made it impossible.

“I cannot even begin to say… how- grounded you are.” He struggled to find the right words, and in the end, only grounded came to mind. What else could he say? He wasn’t Voldemort who would lock her up or torture her into submission, no his conscious would kill him over that.

Violet hid her face in the hospital bed blanket, clearly ashamed by her actions. “I’m sorry…” She said again, and he sighed. Her eyes were wide and sorrowful, and curse the animal analogy because she really did resemble a kicked puppy, and he couldn’t muster it in himself to stay mad at her when she so clearly regretted her actions.

“I know you are Violet but there are adults around for a reason.” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair, he had worked away all the tangles by now leaving only her smooth red waves. “If children could take care of everything without us then there wouldn’t be a need for guardians or schools such as this now would there?”

_“Silly hatchling.”_

_“Foolish hatchling.”_

_“Running away and leaving us, you will stay and rest.”_

Asmodeus was curled up on the bed (He had slithered away from Neville and found his way to them), his body coiled tightly as all three heads reprimanded the young girl. Violet smiled apologetically but didn’t say anything, after all, people already knew she was his ward, no need to add Parselmouth to the list as well.

 _“Make sure she stays in your sight Asmodeus, keep the old man away as well.”_ Marvolo hissed and smirked as the Runespoor made itself comfortable at the foot of her bed, stretching his heads to rest on her chest.  

Most of the children from the Troll incident were allowed to leave the hospital wing after a quick check, the only ones who were kept overnight were Violet and the Granger girl. Granger for her injuries and shock from the attack, and Violet due to her still recovering body from her ten years with her muggle family.

The Gryffindor girl was currently asleep due to a generous dose of sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey, and the Mediwitch was busy trying to fend off the crowd attempting to break in, student, teacher, and board members alike.

“What’s going to happen now?” Violet asked, once more bringing his attention back to her.

Marvolo sighed. “Well, it depends on what you’re referring to.” He leaned back against the rickety wooden chair. “In regard to the Cerberus, it was found and tranquilized. There are currently talks going on about turning it over to a magical creatures reserve.”

“So, it won’t be killed?”

“We would prefer it not to be.”

Violet sighed a little. “That’s good…”

Marvolo couldn’t help his small grin. “It’s like you I suppose, to wish for the happiness of others even after a near-death experience.”

“Well, I don’t want it to be killed if there’s another way!” Violet exclaimed. “I mean… I know what it’s like to be locked up in a room too small with nothing to do, it would make anything go mental.”

Ah… he was going to lock up her muggle family one day and torture them properly, Dark Lord or not his consciousness would allow at least that.

“Yes, and now you’ll never have to experience that again.” He promised. Violet managed a weak smile in return.

“And what about the reason why it was there? Was the Headmaster just keeping a new pet?”

“Ah, now there’s the interesting part.” Marvolo removed his fingers from her long locks causing her to frown slightly, but he was more interested in the current topic. “It seems that the Cerberus was provided by the gamekeeper Hagrid for a specific purpose.”

“Purpose? What purpose?” Violet asked, and Marvolo looked at her sharply, raising a brow.

“I’m not at liberty to say, and do you really think I would disclose it to you after last night’s troll fiasco?”

Violet scowled. “I wasn’t going to leave Hermione, and I promised not to do anything like it again.”

“Then prove it to me through actions, maybe then I’ll tell you.”

Violet pouted for a moment, leaning back onto her mattress, and he imagined a pair of ears and a tail drooping in unhappiness. If her possible animagus form or Patronus wasn’t some sort of a dog he would eat a bowl of lemon drops.

Suddenly she sprung up causing Asmodeus to hiss in surprise as she locked eyes with him.

“Does it have anything to do with the package Hagrid got?”

And that piqued Marvolo’s interest. “Package?” he inquired.

“Yes, the day we went shopping for my supplies he picked up a package from Gringotts.” She explained. “He kept double checking it on our way back, I think it was from the same vault that was broken into as well…”

“And did he say anything about the contents of said package?”

Violet simply shook her head. “Only that Dumbledore entrusted him with retrieving it… Do you think that’s why the Cerberus was there? To guard it?”

Marvolo leaned back, crossing his legs as he closed his eyes deep in thought.

“I don’t know Violet.” He said after a while. “But whatever it is, I can’t say I’m happy about it.”

His irritation with the Headmaster would know no bounds apparently, and just as the silence in the room was about to turn stifling, Violet broke it with a simple- “I think school in France might be fun actually.” She then scrunched up her nose. “Though I don’t know any French, and I hear that the people have rubbish personalities.”

Marvolo blinked before letting out a slight chuckle. “It’s simply more of a difference in culture leading to our perception of them that created that stereotype.”

“So, they’re not rubbish then?”

“Oh no they are, but they certainly don’t need to know that.” He replied with a smirk, the laugh that followed made it loosen into something closer to a smile.

 

*  *  *

 

“Of all the thoughtless, irresponsible-” Pomona rambled as she paced the floor in front of the rest of the staff Dumbledore had called. “Had I known he would keep the blasted stone so long and close to the children I would never have agreed!”

“So, it seems we were all under the impression that the stone would be kept in a more… secure location then?” Fillius questioned his fellow professors.

“I think we were under the impression that it would have been far from the castle by now,” Minerva said with a deep frown, her shoulders taut as if she were ready to spring.

“Perhaps…” Severus suggested from his shadowed corner, he was not happy to be here and chose to maintain more space from his fellow faculty members. “We should all take this as a lesson, to not simply believe out esteemed Headmaster’s words at face value, less it has… irreversible consequences…”

“While normally I would take offense to that statement, it seems that lately, Albus has been making more than a few bad judgments,” Minerva said. “Right now, though, I mostly worry that he will attempt to take Violet away from her guardian.”

“You mean Lord Slytherin?” Fillius questioned. “Was anyone even aware that she was his ward?”

“I was… informed shortly after she came under his care.” Severus admitted. Slytherin as a house already had a bad enough reputation, his Lord needed any sort of support to help him keep the Potter girl. “He called me to help her after an incident with her muggle family.”

“I knew of this as well,” Minerva admitted, and wasn’t that a surprise?

“I wasn’t aware that Lord Slytherin was so open with you,” Severus said with a raised brow.

“He isn’t. Violet, however, was willing to share after I overheard her in the Library one day.”

“You were eavesdropping then.”

“I was patrolling!”

“That’s enough!” Pomona snapped, and the two heads fell silent. “I don’t care about how you two came to know, what I do care about however is the wellbeing of my students!” She took a deep breath. “So, one of you, explain to me how Violet came to be Lord Slytherin’s ward when it was told that she was placed in the care of her Muggle relatives.”

“Care?” Severus snarled the word as if it were poison on his tongue. “Those disgusting creatures did many things to her, but they most certainly did not _care_.”

Even Minerva had a sour look on her face. “That home was not fit nor willing to give Violet the proper amount of love and attention needed for a child like her. In fact, it was quite the opposite.”

“Minerva…” Fillius said lowly. “Are you saying…?”

“Saying? No, never. Heavily insinuating on the other hand-”

“Insinuating what exactly?” A voice cut in and the group turned to see that their esteemed Headmaster had finally arrived.

“Nothing, Albus we were just speaking of the incident.” Minerva was quick to recover.

“Headmaster, is there a reason you have called us all here?” Fillius asked and Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. The reason? What other reason could it be but _that_?

“Ah yes, you see I find myself worried about young Violet, and the quality of care she is receiving while placed with Lord Slytherin,” Dumbledore said, hanging his head. “She’s still a child, and to be exposed to such things at her age…”

“Exposed to what and by whom exactly?” Pomona questioned. “Miss. Potter seems to be perfectly happy with her living arrangements Headmaster. I checked on her earlier in the infirmary and Lord Slytherin was beside her the entire time, keeping watch over her as a guardian should.”

“Pomona, while I’m glad you put such consideration into Violet’s well-being, I’m afraid you don’t know the man like I do.”

“And how exactly do you know him then Headmaster?” Fillius questioned looking curious. “As far as I know he’s been doing only good things for the community.”

“The man and the politician are scarcely ever the same people my friend.”

“Albus, just what are you implying here?” Minerva asked, her jaw tensed as she looked at him.

Dumbledore turned to face her, his eyes were dark and full of sorrow. “I’m afraid Lord Slytherin may be hiding something from us, something that may put not just Violet, but all of Hogwarts in grave danger.”

 

*  *  *

 

“So, you can stay after all?” Violet asked with bright eyes. “They found a room and everything?”

Tom gave her that half smile that always showed when he was pleased. “Yes, Violet. Arrangements have been made and it was agreed that someone should be here for a period of time to evaluate the safety of the castle, I took on the task and will be here for the next two weeks at least.”

Violet threw herself into his arms. “You’re really staying then!” He caught her easily and she pulled away to beam and crane her head up. “I’m so happy…” She said as she touched her nose to his in that little bump Asmodeus had taught her.

Even if Tom had been angry with her for her earlier actions, she couldn’t help the happiness that welled up at the thought of them being close to each other again. It had only been a month and she had already missed him terribly.

“Are you? I couldn’t tell.” He said as he raised a brow in what was definitely amusement, though he was undeniably pleased as well. “You do realize that this also means I will hear that much quicker if you get into any trouble.”

Violet tried to look offended. “I’m a good student! It was just that one time!”

“Make it until the end of the year without any more incidents, perhaps then I will believe you,” Tom said, shifting from his spot on the bed to hold her in a more comfortable position. “Oh yes, I’ve been meaning to ask you but when exactly did you become acquainted with Mr. Zabini?”

“Draco introduced us, and he’s a miracle worker,” Violet said as she moved to rest her head against his chest.

“Oh? And why is that?” He raised a brow and Violet adjusted her head to stare him down, keeping her eyes locked with his.

“He took Neville as a partner in Professor Snape’s class and still made a usable potion.”

She watched as her guardian blinked once, then twice, staying silent for a full minute before finally being able to formulate a sentence. “Violet, that’s beyond miracle work. Mr. Zabini clearly has the power to warp reality.”

And Violet laughed at the utter seriousness in his voice, though she admitted she agreed to a certain degree.

Suddenly footsteps registered in her ears, and Violet barely had any time before she was pulled into the arms of various third years.

“Little flower we came to see you~” Fred sang

“Finally got away from McGonagall and Percy, mind you, it took a bit of a distraction,” George added in with a grin and Cedric sighed.

“I am taking the time now to say I am innocent of any and all of their hijinks and came here with permission from Professor Sprout.” He gently ruffled Violet’s head, a fond smile on his face. “I’m glad to see you’re alright Violet.”

Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing caused all three boys to look at the bed behind her. Turning her head Violet watched as Tom stood up, his face calculating as Asmodeus casually slithered his way up to his arm.

“Ah yes, the Weasley twins and Mr…?” His eyes moved to Cedric who took the slightest step backward.

“Diggory, Lord Slytherin.” He introduced himself. “Cedric Diggory, I’m a housemate of Violet’s.”

_“Another human male around our hatchling.”_

_“Too many, don’t trust them.”_

_“Oh, do let us bite this one.”_

Asmodeus hissed and from their angle, he almost appeared to be smiling.

 _“Calm yourself Asmodeus.”_ Tom soothed her friend. _“The boy helped save Violet.”_

Unlike most people, Cedric wasn’t frightened by Tom’s ability. Instead, he seemed… entranced.

“That snake speak is always wicked,” Fred mumbled, and George nodded in agreement.

“I’ve never heard Parseltongue before, it really is incredible,” Cedric said, and Tom looked at him again.

“It’s an ancient tongue that has long since been shunned by most of wizardkind.” He pet Asmodeus’ middle head. “I am glad that you are able to see past its unfortunate prejudice, Violet, as always chooses her friends well.”

Violet beamed at that. “Cedric looks after Neville and me, he’s like a big brother!”

Beside her, Fred and George gasped.

“Cedric? Big brother?”

“Did he really earn the title before us!?” The two gingers glared at the Hufflepuff boy.

“Betrayal! Of the highest caliber!” Fred cried out

“A declaration of war!” George followed, and Cedric merely grinned in return.

“If you wish to challenge me for my place I’ll be more than happy to agree but know this-” he drew his wand and his smile suddenly reminded them of Violet’s, sunny with a hint of something deadly underneath. “-if this truly is for the title of Violet’s older brother, I won’t stop until the two of you are thoroughly thrashed into the next century.”

The twins froze and looked at Violet, the Cedric, then at the badger crests on their robes.

“I knew it,” Fred said. “Hufflepuff really is the most deceitful house of them all, you lot are downright terrifying under that lovable cuddly angelic guise!”

Violet pouted. “It’s not a guise! We really are lovable, cuddly angels!”

And Tom raised a brow. “This coming from the girl who laughed herself sick after giving Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy heart attacks when frightening them with Asmodeus during their first visit to Slytherin Manor?”

“You laughed too!” Violet pointed out, remembering the bark of laughter he had given on seeing the boys scream when they found Violet with a giant three-headed snake wrapped around her body like a sort of constrictor.

“ _I_ wasn’t the one claiming to be an innocent angel.”  

“Oh, speaking of the others, they’re going to stop by at dinner with food for you,” Cedric said. “Madam Pomfrey gave us permission to eat together here during your last night of recovery.”

“You actually got her permission?” Violet asked.

“The magic of Cedric Diggory,” Fred said as if it explained it all, and in a way it did.

“Hogwarts’ golden boy.” George bowed. “We truly are not worthy to have such an immense power on our side!”

Violet handed Cedric a pillow from her bed and he gladly took the opportunity to smack George over the head with it.

 

“I’m going to be seeing much more of these boys I take it?” Marvolo asked, wrapping an arm around Violet’s shoulders as they watched the boys wrestle over the feather-stuffed piece of cloth.

“They’re my friends~” She replied with a smile, and really that was all it took. Marvolo supposed he could put up with a few rowdy teenagers and the rest of her group if it meant keeping her happy. She deserved it because within the upcoming weeks he knew… _that_ was when the real struggles would begin.

“Marvolo?” Violet tugged on his sleeve, her green eyes questioning, how she was able to read him so easily sometimes frightened even him.

“It’s nothing to worry about my dear.” He said as he bent to her level. “I’m simply thinking up a fitting punishment for you.”

“Still!?” Violet cried.

“Oh, my sweet little Violet, you have absolutely no idea just how much trouble you’re in for last night, do you?” He smiled, knowing that his irritation at the memory showed plainly through his white teeth.

“I…I kind of get what they mean now when they talk about my scary smile…” Violet mumbled, and Marvolo felt his smile soften at that to something smaller but more genuine.

“I suppose that just means we’re affecting each other’s habits.”

“Does that mean I can be more like you?” She asked him, twirling a red lock around her finger. Marvolo knelt and took her hand in his, gently pressing a kiss to the fiery curl around the appendage.

“My dear, I don’t want you to be anyone but you.”

And Violet hugged him with a smile. This girl was slowly turning him soft… but perhaps he would allow it, just for her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate on the French I swear! I visited France and loved it, well, I loved the food... but same thing right?
> 
> Okay, so instead of regular questions I have a bit of an optional challenge? I need to get my creativity flowing again for this story after staring at it braindead for the past three months. 
> 
> Challenge: There are 2 ways to take part in it and the tentative time limit, for now, is a month.  
> 1) For all you lovely artists out there! Send me fanart. It can be of a character, a scene I wrote, or a scene you would like to see taking place. Send me the link for it as well! I love fan art to death honestly and will probably use it as wallpaper for my computer or phone.
> 
> 2) For those of you who prefer writing, tell me either your favorite character or chapter from this story and why? Feel free to use quotes too! If you want to be more creative write a brief scene you would like to see with the characters, Tom threatening Cedric? Asmodeus' conversation with Draco? What are your takes on it?
> 
> Not only will seeing these definitely help motivate me, but for the top three from each catagory, I will write a one-shot of your choice using the characters from the story. It can take place in this timeline, the past, future, or an alternate universe! If you want a crossover and I know the fandom too? Hey, I don't see why not! 
> 
> All fanart I receive as well, regardless of whether they win or not will be featured in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> As I said, this is totally optional and if no one takes part that doesn't mean I'll abandon the story. I just honestly love interacting with and hearing from you all and I think this would be a great way to do it while getting me back into the writing mood! 
> 
> Thank you all and the challenge starts now!
> 
> Love~ Alice


End file.
